Deeper Than Soul
by Ooshii Kurai
Summary: AU- Vegeta and Gohan fic (Non Yaoi) (Language Warning In Later Chapters) Earth's fate is at hand. The only ones left have to make a choice, live or fight. Can an unlikely partnership of a prince and his rival's son win? [Chpt 1 Rewritten] COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**Deeper Than Soul**

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Dbz. If I did, Gohan and all the other fighters would fight forever!

**AN/** I've decided to rewrite the first chapters so they can stand up to the finale. These aren't the original but hopefully they are better. I hope to get to the others eventually. I apologize for the ending of this story in advance. I intended to write many sequels but lost all my notes after I moved. So the ending may seem really open- but it probably won't be continued.

* * *

**D**eep in the vapors of cold space, a thin sheet of glass separated the difference of warmth and ice. A room rested beyond this glass draped in a dark veil of obscurity. The shadows stirred and divided from object to child.

Rising from where her body had sat seconds before, the low little being made its way gracefully to the lone window. She pressed her tanned palm upon the crystal and then gently clenched it shut. A small sort of shiver stabbed into her hand and shot up her body. Her pink lips parted into empty words as she spoke to her demon shadows. The darkness in her eyes reflected a solitary planet that orbited just outside this glass. A planet the size of a blue green marble. A gorgeous planet

_'This planet… it is… beautiful.'_ She hissed taking delight in the simplicity of her dialect.

Her dark hair leaked down upon her cheeks until she brushed their soft strands away. They glistened in the light that the earth radiated down through the lowly glass. She spoke again into the silence and the shadows nodded. She smiled even wider.

_'It's called something… Something as beautiful as this must have a title of some sort,' _whispered the girl delicately. '_Or shall it remain an unnamed and untamed beauty.'_

_'It…It is called Earth. Home in their native tongue,' _A rapt voice answer her own. _'My lady… Has Karis helped you choose?'_

_'Home…'_ The girl answered with a longing in her voice.

She clutched the planet once more with her naked and cold fingers. Letting the light dance across her hands she chose not to answer the night yet. Her hard breath stained the glass a cloud white as little girl played with the light.

She frowned as the light from the distant star somewhat blinded her. Numbly, she covered her fingers over the light.

_'I have chosen.'_

* * *

**A **man dressed in the startling loud garments of orange and blue walked wearily through the deep woods. A smile never faded from his reddened face as he thought of a child and a woman that waited just beyond the wood. The trees smiled happily upon him, speckling him with their traces of sun and shade. The birds certain squawking twisted into cheerful bursts of songs at his presence. He looked up at the roof tops of the trees and wondered… wondered how he could take being gone so long from this place. Then his thoughts broke in to the longing of punching and kicking into a opponent. Getting stronger, getting faster. The addiction that never broke a sweat. He smiled, and bounded onwards. Onwards to home.

Finally, he found himself free from the darkness. The man now stepped into a sun drenched clearing filled with smiling flowers and dancing butterflies. Thinking of the whereabouts of a certain cloud, he broke into a run thorough a struggling creek and up a small hillside. At the top he was greeted by the blur of purple and black. Arms wrapped tightly about the man's neck seeming as if never wanting to release.

"Otousan!" This thing cried.

It was choked by the moisture of coming tears. But the man seemed not to notice much.

He patted the child's unruly ebony hair and nodded. In attempt to break free from the boy's hot grip, he lifted the child upwards into the sunny skies. The child grinned and flapped his tiny arms about the thicket of summer afternoon air. He squealed with delight just to be in his father's embrace once again.

The man laughed along. Laughed out louder then he had in ages. But the addiction caught his throat and silenced him at the sight of someone approaching. The woman the addiction hated but that the man loved…

He sat the child upon his shoulder and continued up the lawn to where Chichi, his wife, stood waiting. She flared no frying pan; no closed fist. Instead she wove herself a mask of smug amusement to her face.

"Ah. Finally decided to come back?" inquired Chichi. "Is Planet Namek not good enough for the great Goku now?"

The man, Goku, smiled sheepishly to those harsh words. And just as always, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you see, Chichi-san…" He began.

She lunged before Goku could predict a thing. Her lips collided with his own and he was held there for several seconds. He hung on her breath and life. When they broke apart, Goku could taste something salty left. _She…she was crying, _Goku realized quite suddenly, _But why?_

The child said nothing but did gag immaturely once they were divided again. Goku playfully ruffled his son's hair getting the child to stop.

"I'm six! I don't need to see that!" The boy huffed with certain intelligence.

"Oh? I seem to remember a certain little Gohan-kun enjoying the ending of Sleeping Beauty last night," Chichi smiled tickling him beneath his chin.

Gohan flushed slightly in the cheeks and looked to his father for rescuing.

Goku cast an admiring stare over his wife and son. The image of perfection battled his thoughts again. So why did he, time and time again, leave this perfect place?

"Goku-chan? Are you alright?" Chichi muttered in concern.

He could still see the certain tears staining her cheeks. Goku smiled and let out an exaggerated stretch.

"I really did miss being back here."

Chichi's smile returned. She claimed smiles stole the youth away from her face- but Goku found nothing more beautiful in the whole world.

"I missed you mores!" Gohan snapped angrily from his father's shoulder.

It was amazing that a child with such intellect that exceeded his years, still feel it necessary to speak in 'baby talk'. Goku turned his head to get a better look at the boy.

He had grown since his father had been gone. Almost an entire foot- Goku guessed. The boy's hair was long and shaggy- only being pulled back by a single band. All of the dark and shaggy mess was his own creation, and Goku never did tire running his hands through it.

But the eyes. Gohan's eyes were unlike his father's and even unlike his mother's. They had their similarities but it evident that Gohan's eyes were uniquely his own. Shining and brimming with such joy and happiness, those eyes filled a hole in every heart. That's what made Gohan so special- so perfect.

"Now that you're back, you can come train with Piccolo-san and I," Gohan grinned happily, quickly releasing his anger.

"Training? Piccolo's training you?" Goku admonished in slight surprise. He knew, long as he had been married, that this was one of those things Chichi didn't easily give in to. Sure enough, his wife spoke to her defense.

"Yes. Yes," She huffed. "And it's holding back Gohan-kun's studies. But what's a woman to do? Can't rightly say no to a child whose father is off saving other worlds."

"Mom don't like Piccolo-san much," Gohan offered translation from his assumed perch. "And Piccolo-san don't like Mom much, neither."

Goku gave his child a side smile. Gohan returned in profusely before dropping off from his father's shoulder. His little brown tail unwrapped from his waist and clung playfully from his father's outstretched and ready arm. Hanging upside down, Gohan coltishly stuck out his tiny pink tongue.

Goku, feeling just as mischievous, spun his son around a few times before letting the boy's feet hit the ground. Gohan's tail released his father's wrist just as he bounded into the grass. Dizzily, Gohan looked up at his father with a grin.

"I've gotten stronger, Otousan. I might be able to beat ya!"

Goku watched, his son's unsteady and awkward jump into fighter's stance- still plagued by his spinning flight, with great amusement. He tried not to show it too much so not to dampen the boy's spirits.

Instead of bounding into an all out spar with his son, he- like a good husband- cast his wife a classic puppy dog look. In response, she merely flung her hands up into the air with defeat.

"It's not like any human can stop you sayians from sparring. Go right on ahead."

"Yata!" Both father and son cheered happily.

But the fight was quick and simple. Chichi had barely finished stitching a patch on a pair of worn jeans when Gohan hit the dirt in defeat.

"You let your guard down," Goku tsked in obvious amusement.

"Piccolo says that all the time..." Gohan grumbled solemnly from the dirt.

The boy lifted himself upwards, giving his father a dirty faced smile. Goku laughed and with almost father-like grace managed add another smudge to the tip of the boy's button nose.

"Say you'll stay for dinner, won't you, Tousan?" Gohan asked earnestly. "Please say yes!"

And Goku's heart gave a painful throb. It was as if he suddenly realized how much of an outsider he had become to his own family. All for a lust of power and ambition. Why couldn't he stay? Why couldn't he finish what he started?

"We'll see," Goku joked, tapping Gohan's nose again.

And the boy thought nothing of it.

* * *

**S**omething came. Something came out of the dazzling clear skies and made a spectacular landing just on the outskirts of West city. It was gorgeous plane of some sort. Rumors spread like wildfire and it wasn't long till a crowd of media and the less wary citizens of West city had coiled around its new visitors.

There were introductions. The aliens were very civil. They called out for a leader so as to present their own. The president was almost all too willing.

Then a girl emerged from the ship- flanked by two impressive gray cloaked body guards. She was even more glorious than the ship, radiating with such pure and untainted beauty, the likes of which no human had ever seen.

Black hair swaying in the wind and soft dark eyes casting the reflection of their world, she came before the animal leader.

"Welcome to Earth, young missy," The president smiled offering out a kind hand.

"Lady Xiea," She whispered just enough to keep the crowd hushed and patient.

"Huh?"

"My name is... Lady Xiea."

"Oh!" The president blushed with embarrassment. "My most sincere apologies, Lady Xiea," He bowed deeply. "Please let us welcome you to our planet."

And then the girl's face twisted into a strange and startling expression. Almost evil.

Her delicate hand lifted, clenched, and then relaxed. And just as her hand made its way back to her side, the president fell, headless, to the floor. To earth.

It was silent for several seconds until the nearest caught whiff of the smell. In all but an instant, the eager and awestruck crowd transformed into a massive stampede of fear and stupidity. Few lagged behind, some struck out in anger, but all were soon trapped- like cattle in a ring.

"Don't worry." A cloaked figure smiled into IBN network's camera. "Lady Xiea shall see us through this tragedy."

* * *

**G**oku instinctively clutched his heart at the jolt. Dread washed over him, quickly killing any plans for that evening.

"Something has happened," Goku spoke sternly to himself.

His eyes trailed over to where his son sat, wrapped in grass and sunshine. The boy's expression read his own. So Piccolo _had_ taught him something.

There was a resounding whoosh behind the two of them, indicating company. Goku turned to face one stoic Namek-jin and one ecstatic bald monk.

"Goku! You're back!" Krillen cheered opening up his arms for embrace.

A green hand caught the back of Krillen's gi effortlessly holding the human back. Krillen cast an annoyed glare at alien just to receive a curt reprimand, "This is no time for reunions. The rest have gone ahead. We must join them."

Krillen attempted mocking Piccolo but Goku cut him off with a swift and silencing stare.

"I guess he's right. But it's so good to see you again, Goku."

Goku nodded but offered no more on the subject, "Do you know what's going on?"

"I don't usually. But I'm sure we'll find out," Piccolo huffed. "Coming or not?"

"Hai," Goku nodded taking an accepting step forward- only to be hindered by the weight of tiny arms.

Goku looked down into the young face of his only son as the boy looked up equally to him.

"I'm coming too," He demanded.

Goku didn't quite know how to respond. He cast a look to the kitchen where his unbeknownst wife worked diligently on possibly wasted dinner. Instead of denying Gohan, Goku questioned him, "Are you sure?"

It was one swift nod- like affirmation to a sentence. And Goku then saw a future where his son would say this more often than naught. There was pain and hurt in the future and unmistakable loneliness.

"Make sure you keep up," Goku smiled softly.

Gohan's face lit up.

* * *

**G**ohan looked upon his idols and friends that flanked his either side. A fierce determination was building in his little heart. This yearning and desperate longing to prove himself supplied him with the sufficient courage to carry on.

Chills swept up and down his spine every time his eyes fell upon their destination. Something horrible was going to happen there. And... oddly, Gohan felt distant to it all. As if staring into a tv set.

How much longer would they all still be here? How long did friends live?

The Z fighters, all of them, landed in one swift swoop, on the outskirts of the cattle rung people. Frightened and fearing for their own heads, none of them noticed the intrusion. And they certainly didn't protest as the group pressed forward for a better view.

Gohan calmly twisted his tail about his waist just as Kaasan always taught him to do when grocery shopping. But just to be safe, he kept a firm hand over it.

Even though they had moved forward- Gohan could still see nothing. Not knowing he shouldn't, Gohan levitated himself up over the heads of the people around him. Goku saw, and skillfully stood were one would mistake him for holding the boy up.

Their inhuman qualities went widely unnoticed.

"What do you see, Gohan-kun?" Goku asked softly.

"There's a girl... She's older than me, I think. And she's... very pretty, Otousan."

Goku thought he could see a girl but the way she looked was mysteriously covered the thousands of bodies in front of them.

"There's two other people too. They are wearing gray blankets. And- And..."

"And?" Goku urged.

"Oh... Oh..." Gohan's face had gone deathly pale. He raised a shaky finger off to the center of the crowd pointing to some otherwise invisible object. "Oh... Oh..."

"What's wrong?" Goku asked in concern.

"There's a man... over there... he doesn't have... without... a head."

Goku turned to face the stern expression of a one time enemy and one sided friend. His expression was far from bleak, in fact he looked quite amused.

"Vegeta! They took off a man's head!" Goku gasped in a suppressed whisper.

The full blooded prince merely shrugged his royal shoulders and headed over to a nearby tree he could lean upon. Children that had pulled themselves upon the lower branches for a better view, cowered and went back to their parents at his approached.

_They must have already met_, Goku frowned.

"From this day forward, Lady Xiea shall be your ruler," A deep voice bellowed somewhere amidst the crowd. "Ruler of all human beings."

Goku flinched at the suggestion. Looking amongst his comrades, they all secretly exchanged mute smiles. _Pushovers. Arrogant pushovers._

"Anyone that thinks they are better Lady Xiea, let them speak. We all enjoy the occasional laugh..." There was a silence and when it was obvious no one would defend themselves, the bodiless voice continued.

"From now on you are all slaves. You will all work for one creator, and you will all prosper under one ruler. Xiea's heirs and her legacy will forever rule this planet from this moment on. And you will all fear and love her without complaint.

"You will be fed," the man continued. "And cared for- for as long as you are useful. It will take awhile for you to get used to us- but you all will learn to live and belong to Xiea. You will all learn."

"Aw. Hell with this. Let's get them now, Goku!" Krillen spat angrily.

Goku just raised a hand to silence him. The man had stopped talking- and whispers were starting to overtake the crowd. Goku looked up at Gohan who hovered at his side. The boy was pale- still looking ahead. He must have sensed his father's eyes for he soon spoke, "Otousan... Otousan!"

"What is it?"

"He's looking... He's looking straight at me."

The sea of people suddenly parted just as Goku made a grab for his son. One of the cloaked figures was coming right at them with slow dignified steps.

And Goku could see the girl now, Lady Xiea. She _was_ gorgeous. Her eyes were watching the guard go to them, without any expression on her beautiful face.

"Xiea is ruler of all humans," The creature beneath the hood smirked insidiously. "All non humans are threats to the perfect coexistence between shi and human. All non humans are to be killed. Starting with this one..."

He stopped before Goku and son, giving no regard to the tight circle the z warriors were weaving around them. He lowered his hood revealing his own shear inhuman qualities. White hair and empty and bottomless blue eyes. Like a ghost.

"Give me the boy."

Goku's heart pounded heavily against his chest. Had it just been him, he wouldn't have been scared- but this creature wanted his son. It tore his soul out at the mere thought. They wanted... they wanted to make an example of them... of Gohan.

"No," Goku sputtered stumbled backwards from the man.

The circle wound tighter. Gohan buried his face deeper into his father's chest- tears springing from his eyes. The air had gone so cold... Gohan was hyperventilating, and Goku could scarcely breathe himself. He was almost frightened. And that, in itself, was frightening enough.

"Give me the child," smirked the alien holding out a threatening hand. "And I promise he won't die painfully."

"Leave us alone," Goku snapped hugging Gohan tighter to his chest.

"Very well."

There was a suddenly flash of light and Goku found himself flying backwards through the air. The circle dispersed with the light unable to break Goku's flight. There was a shout of his name and a shout to stop. But his body didn't stop until in collided with Vegeta's tree. And there he fell immobile. Vegeta still only watched.

"Observe humans, what happens when you get outside help."

Gohan was in his hands. Hanging by his tail in those horribly cold hands. He struggled only slightly, drugged by the pain of his captive tail. The humans ogled over the unhuman sight- either awestruck by the sight of a monkey tail on a seemingly human child or by the death they were sure would occur.

Curiosity was a horrible thing.

Pain filled Gohan. Horrible intense and mind blowing pain. He screamed out this pain until it filled his throat as well. Hanging limply, Gohan found his voice failing- and the thousands of pitiful faces fading away.

Gohan heard his name ringing throughout his head and saw the distant light. It was growing all the more. The lightheadedness from being hung upside down disappeared as he reached... and reached out for it.

Years would pass and Gohan would still remember this experience. There wouldn't be a time that would pass without him wishing he _was_ the first.

There were screams and a silent thud. He felt grass between his fingers and then nothing. Not even pain.

* * *

**"W**hat happened?"

Gohan heard the voices but chose to stay quiet. He felt so warm and so safe.

"It was a freakin' ambush. Damn things. There were only three of them and... hell. I haven't seen something like that since Freezia."

"I- I don't-..."

"We have some unwelcome visitors. They killed Piccolo and Tien."

"_No."_

Gohan's mind flared awake. His eyelids snapped open, and he nearly tumbled off the clean bed.

Vegeta saw him wake, but his parents did not. They continued to talk.

"Why!"

"Cause they wanted to kill all non humans. They think that the humans will be helped by aliens so they want to destroy all the aliens and all that ally with them. They were trying to use Gohan as an example," Goku said spitefully his balled fists shaking in his rage.

Gohan looked on quietly. He had never seen his father so angry. It both thrilled and frightened him. Vegeta's cool gaze was still upon him, eyebrows raised. Almost as if he were silently asking, _So what will you do boy?_ Gohan shook it off.

"But you saved him!"

"No. Piccolo did. They destroyed him in one blast."

Gohan swallowed, tears threatening to form.

"And Tienshinhan?"

"As we were trying to escape they assaulted us... there was a whole army held up in that ship. What's-her-face just watched. Tien was shot clear out of the skies."

"And Chaozu, bless his soul, how is he doing?"

"He didn't come... He's sure to know by now."

Vegeta was watching him with strange and calculating eyes. Gohan met Vegeta's gaze with his own.

He wasn't going to cry, Gohan told himself. He wasn't going to be a baby. Piccolo wouldn't have liked that.

Gohan clenched his fists in the sheets and bit his lip determinedly. He wasn't going to cry. He wouldn't let himself cry.

"Oh Kami, how long have you been- oh..." Chichi sobbed spotting Gohan sitting upright behind them.

Goku turned and was startled by his son's solemn expression. The eyes staring back at him were pitch black.

"I won't cry," Gohan snapped. The tears leaking out of his eyes and onto the bedspread were indifferent to him. "I won't. I won't cry ever again."

Chichi sobbed even harder, pulling her son close to her breast. But Gohan still refused to relax and refused to cry.

Vegeta continued to watch, nonchalantly.

* * *

**"G**oku. Come here for a moment," Chichi's soft voice called from the kitchen.

Gohan heard that tone of voice before. It was the same tone she had used to tell them she had found out why they hadn't felt Yamacha's chi signature in weeks.

Beaten to death in some Kami forsaken place. Gohan figured as much. A lot of their friends had found such a fate as well.

They had heard rumors that Baba was silenced quietly in her home but they all had their doubts. The Sons could only hope she managed to flee to the Other World before hand.

Chaozu tried for revenge and his head now hung off some bridge in South Central.

Puar- hell, someone probably ate her.

He didn't know about anyone else- but even that list seemed far too long.

Goku gave his son an encouraging pat on the head before exiting the living room. Gohan took the remote from his father's vacant seat and flipped the channel.

They were trying to be quiet but Gohan could hear them. Even over the nosily static of the television set, he could hear them.

"The whole corporation?"

Gohan sighed. He figured that meant something about Capsule Corp.

"Everyone...please... Gohan can't hear this..."

"...Bulma?"

"...dead...not fast enough...it's all in here."

Gohan sucked hard on front teeth, trying to keep himself together. _I won't cry. I won't._

"What about...?"

Gohan didn't hear his name but he figured his father had just uttered the sayian prince's name. The hybrid lowered the volume of Rumple Bumble Kitty's squeaky voice just a tad. It was no loss.

"I don't..."

"...living there... right?"

"Yeah... but... identifiable bodies...I just... Goku."

Kaasan was crying now. Gohan sucked his teeth again.

"So... they're gone?"

"Just like Piccolo... in one blast."

Gohan shut off the television. He heard his parents stir in the kitchen- but before they could reach him, Gohan had already slammed his bedroom door shut.

Gohan hurled himself upon his bed without a moment's hesitation.

_I won't cry. I won't._ The demi sayian told his bed sheets as he buried himself in them. _I won't. I won't._

* * *

**G**oku took his son up in a giant bear hug. Gohan only weakly complied. He knew they were lying, the lot of them, about where his father was going.

Everyone non human was dead save for his dad and himself. Gohan knew his father would go fight Xiea. He just didn't think it would happen so soon.

Kaasan was crying so hard. Gohan was not. He just stared, indifferently.

"If I don't go... they'll just hurt more people."

"I know... _I know_."

Goku shown that radiant side smile of his down upon Gohan. Gohan's heart felt lighter at the sight. It almost, in this moment, felt as though Goku would indeed make it all go away.

"Don't let them take you alive, my son," He said placing a familiar red pole in Gohan's waiting and capable hands. "Be careful and watch over your mother. I am leaving you in charge."

Gohan fought the tears. He fought them so hard but they finally won. Gohan flung himself over his Otousan's waist and cried so heavily that he could barely breathe.

Son Gohan was only seven years old when they stole his Otousan away the last time.

_I won't cry. After this, I won't cry anymore._

* * *

**S**creams reverberated off the hollow walls of the Son household. A human scout watched indifferently as another one of those Shi freaks grabbed the alien's whore by her hair and dragged her out of the house kicking and shrieking. He flinched at the sound of them beating her. But then- it wasn't really his place.

The man walked up the stairs and to the last room. Upon opening the door he found a neatly made bed, a study and neat wooden desk holding an enormous quantity of books, and an open window- curtains waving with certain condolence in the wind.

"Damn," He said simply staring out the lone window with longing. "Lucky bastard."

* * *

**"**_**T**ommy! No Tommy! Don't open it, please!"_

"_Rawwwwwwwaggh!"_

"_Tommy! Oh no! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

"She warned you, buddy." Krillen shrugged apathetically while digging into his popcorn bowl again.

The sound of rustling caused the young monk to look over his couch to Muten Roshi's front door. Dark shadows played on the lone light of the room and Krillen suddenly found himself ripping the lamp and its plug right out of the wall. It was far too late for friendly visitors. It would have had to been the third intruder this week. Muten Roshi's had suddenly been a very popular candidate to point fingers at. Now that the Son's were all dead.

"I told you guys already. There's only humans here. _Dammit!_" Krillen stubbed his foot on the outcropping of the couch. Ignoring the blinding pain, Krillen rose his lamp in a threatening way. "I'm armed. Now just come out nice and slow."

There was no immediate answer. In fact, there was no answer at all. Krillen carefully situated himself so that when he opened the door, he'd be able to attack the person from the side. But when the door swung open at his call, a little broken and bloody child fell in.

"Gohan!" Krillen gasped grabbing the boy by the chest before his face hit the floor. "Holy shit! Hold on, buddy."

He turned the boy about in his arms, examining the wounds. The bruises were nasty and the cuts were deep but none of what Gohan had endured seemed fatal. Just when Krillen began inspecting Gohan's face, the boy's eyelids snapped open. Startled, Krillen nearly dropped the boy. Gohan stared up at Krillen with confusion, almost as if he was trying to fit a name to the face...

"Krillen-san," Gohan smiled weakly proud at remembering it.

"What happened, Gohan? Who- How did you...?" Krillen found his words faltering.

He knew who did it. It was only too obvious. If it were the Shi, Gohan would have dead- just like his mother and father before him.

"They knew..." Gohan sighed his eyes watering and voice cracking as he spoke. "They knew I was different... because of... because of my tail. I didn't want to hurt any of them but... but... they were hurting me."

"Shhh. It's okay. Shhh..."

Gohan smiled up at Krillen, blood lining the corner of his lips.

"Hey. I guess it's just you and me now. My parents- my mom..." His voice darkened. "I saw them take her. She's dead. I know it."

Krillen tried to smile back but his mouth hurt. There were screams in the background from the television set. The human just wanted to disappear.

_I didn't want to get in any deeper..._

"I'll be here, kid," Krillen smiled softly. "Till the end, I promise."

Gohan frowned deeper not by pain but by thinking of something. He then looked up at Krillen with a resolute expression on his face.

"Krillen. Please. Remove my tail."

The human's eyes widened.

"Gohan... What if you don't..."

And Gohan squeezed his hand tight. Krillen made a small gasp, bewitched by the complexity of Gohan's amazing eyes. He thought he saw a shimmer of purple.

"I'll make it," Gohan muttered quietly. "I'm a sayian, remember?"

Krillen nodded- tears taking adventurous treks down his cheeks.

"Of course."

A horrible scream filled the air… and so marked the beginning of the horror of the Shi. It was the day that Earth became inevitably lost.

To Be Continued...

Please R + R!

**This was the Rewritten Prologue of DTS. Chapters immediately following this may not be as well written...**

At least they won't be until I finish rewriting them.


	2. The Future

**Chapter 1**- The Future

**G**ohan hung upside down from the ceiling. He bit into his bottom lip thinking that if he slipped it now it would all be over.

His tiny hands reached out for the loaf of bread beneath him. His face was going purple as the blood rushed to his head. Gohan loosened his grip on the ceiling so he could sneak down a bit more.

Finally his hands wrapped about the long loaf. He slipped the loaf into the red pack slung about his shoulder next to his red power pole. A huge grin swept across his face in spite of himself. There was a cracking sound from above him. Gohan's face went white as he looked up. The rafter he was hanging from couldn't stand his weight any longer.

Gohan had barely any time to whisper "Uh oh…" before the rafter broke.

Gohan plunged into the selves knocking them all over. He landed safely on his feet but the shop was in ruins. And he hadn't done it quietly either.

"Who's there?! Who is it? Halt! Thief!" The old man cried racing out of the back room with a rifle.

Gohan yelped just as the man flung himself over the counter.

"Boy! Stop! I'll call the Shi army to get you, child!"

Gohan ignored the man and raced to the front of the shop. He kicked open the door just to find two messenger Shi waiting for him. Gohan blinked in surprise. They had never been _this_ quick before!

Gohan reached behind his back and ripped the red pole off its rope. He twirled it out in front of him and smirked. The two messengers didn't have time to react before Gohan held the pole out in front of him and shouted, "Power pole extend!!"

The pole did just that. It lengthened in a blink of a eye and rammed into the first messenger in the stomach. The blow sending him flying backwards. Gohan then quickly spun about with the pole slamming the other guard left into the nearby wall. Before the pole would hit the door frame it shrunk so that Gohan could spin about without breaking it. He smirked again, placing it back on his back. Things seemed to be going his way. They hadn't sent the secondary troops yet.

Laws were strict now. Gohan knew he was taking a huge risk to steal but he also knew he could get away with it. The only way to get food was to serve to army or be a slave. Gohan was neither. And he didn't plan to be either. He had one job and one job only. Avenge the people he lost by causing the downfall of the Shi. Gohan was sure his soul wouldn't rest until he saw this with his own eyes.

"You fool! How dare you defy the Shi army! Did you parents teach you no sense?" The old shopkeeper croaked from behind Gohan too frightened to lift his loaded gun.

Gohan turned to the man and smiled his family inherited smile, "My parents died a long time ago, mister. They didn't have time to teach me that."

Gohan then took off leaving the man in silence.

"Good luck then, boy," The man whispered returning to his shop.

* * *

**G**ohan ducked down just in time as two passing guards in dark green walked down the street below him. He pulled his knees to his chest and pressed himself against the small wall waiting for the guards to pass the building. For now he was stuck sitting on a rooftop unable to fly anywhere without being spotted. Which meant he would have to take a secondary escape route.

He took a deep breath of courage and crawled carefully to an air vent shaft in the floor of the roof. He pulled off the vent and scooted himself down into it.

It was a short ride. He landed in a narrow shaft that just barely carried his ten year old weight. Gohan crawled on his hands and knees to the small shine of light ahead. The ocean breeze drifted to him filling him with confidence. He finally slipped out on the other side landing in soft yellow sand.

He had finally gotten to the beach. It would be a piece of cake to get home from here... or so he thought.

Gohan reached into his pack, pulled out half of the loaf and had just bitten a large chunk out of it when a ki blast skimmed past his right ear. Gohan swallowed hard and spun about to face his attacker.

The foe slunk into fighters' stance immediately. Gohan shoved the last of his food into his mouth and gulped the whole thing down. He, too, got into a fighter's stance bringing out his father's power pole. Both opponents let out battle cries and charged. Gohan kicked upward at the last second and flipped over the enemy. He slammed the pole in his opponent neck knocking him a bit off balance. Gohan didn't waste any time. He flung his pole up into the air and formed his hands together above his head, "MISINCO HA!!"

The blast erupted from his palms and into his foe. The man was knocked clear into the water. Gohan reached up with one hand and caught his pole. He gave it a couple of simple twirls and held it out in front of him diagonally for the finish. He slipped it back onto his back and then raced to the salty waters where his opponent sat rubbing his bald head.

"You okay, Krillen?"

"Dandy," Krillen sighed, "Aside from this killer headache."

"Sorry about that," Gohan grinned holding out his hand to his mentor.

Krillen took it just to yank Gohan in too. Gohan came back out of the water, coughing and sputtering, "Hey!!"

"It's not my fault you're gullible," Krillen smiled.

The two laughed. Gohan briefly interrupted their laughter with a joking question, "Krillen? How am I to get stronger if I can beat you in one punch?"

"It wasn't one punch," Krillen protested. "Anyway, how can I spar if you're my only partner?"

The two pulled themselves out of the water drenched to the skin. Gohan cuffed his hands over his mouth and shouted, "NIMBUS!"

Immediately a golden cloud zoomed into view. It stopped in front of Gohan loyally.

"Hey, Gohan did you save me any of that bread?" Krillen asked as he straddled over the cloud and helping Gohan on after him.

Gohan grinned and nodded, "I wouldn't forget you, Krillen-san."

"Good." Krillen sighed. "I suppose I should be grateful. You Sayians eat almost any food you get a hold of."

"Home, Nimbus," Gohan ordered hugging Krillen about his waist.

Gohan and Krillen arrived in the house to find it just the way they had left it. Turtle lay sleeping on the beach side not even noticing them arrive. Master Roshi was somewhere else at the moment so Krillen told Gohan secretly not to tell him that he had found any food. Gohan smiled and nodded in agreement. Krillen and Roshi were terrible at sharing their food. Both of them seemed to be making a contest out of it all.

Krillen flopped down on the couch with the bread in one hand and the remote in the other. He ate watching a old western movie that just happened to be left in the VCR.

Gohan slipped on some weights about his wrists and ankles. He then slipped on some black fingerless gloves. He clenched his fists and called to Krillen, "I'll be outside training."

"Sure Gohan. Try not to over do it, okay?"

"Got ya, Krill."

Gohan slipped out the screen door and walked out upon the sandy beach. He had lived here for almost four years now. This was perhaps the only place untouched by the Shi army. The sun was just beginning to set. Gohan felt his heart swell at the sight. Somethings never changed…

"Kaaaaaa meeeeeee haaaaaaaa meeeeeeee…"

* * *

**G**ohan dragged himself back into the house, sweaty and exhausted by his training. He filled himself a large glass of water and gulped it all down. Then with certain exhaustion, yanked off his heavy weights and dropped them on the kitchen counter with a thump.

Krillen looked up, grinning, "Tired?"

"Extremely."

"You know, maybe you should have Master Roshi train you…"

"Thanks but no thanks," Gohan smiled waving his left hand though the air in protest. "I might hurt the old guy."

"Who are you calling old?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Welcome home, Master Roshi," Gohan and Krillen chimed.

Master Roshi sat himself on the couch next to Krillen watching the TV with little interest. Then idley he cast his gaze around to either side of the couch, searching as he asked, "Isn't there any old babe watch movies around here?"

"Gohan shouldn't watch those," Krillen hissed. "They're inappropriate for his age. Besides, Chichi would have my head."

Roshi blinked dully, "She's dead."

"Doesn't mean she can't hear us."

Gohan sat on the floor stretching his legs. Master Roshi eyed him wearily, "You remind me strongly of your father."

"Thanks," Gohan smiled.

"But with all this training he has been doing it's like his imitating Vegeta," commented Krillen.

Gohan blinked at this name. He hardly remembered the guy. It had been almost five years since he last saw him. The image of the man had long since faded from Gohan's young mind.

"Wasn't he my dad's rival?"

"Yep. He was darn bigheaded too. Sayian Prince. Don't know why he was so proud. They all died anyway…" Krillen hissed carelessly. "No offense, Gohan. But you _are_ the only one left of your kind."

"I know," Gohan nodded sadly.

Suddenly a idea came to Gohan's mind.

"Why can't Vegeta train me?"

"First off," Master Roshi snapped. "He's probably five feet under. And even if he were alive, I doubt he would take you as an apprentice. What with your father being who he was."

Gohan sighed unhappily.

For a brief moment, Krillen eying Gohan carefully. He then shook his head and turned his attention back to the television.

"Well, I know one thing," Krillen smiled. "Goku would be proud."

"Yep. He is," Gohan nodded pulling his legs into a Indian style.

"I forgot." Krillen said rolling his eyes. "You claim to hear him."

"Sometimes," Gohan smiled. "He's always telling me how proud he is."

"All this talk about dead people is making me hungry," Master Roshi muttered. "Did you pick up any food, Gohan?"

"Nah," Krillen said quickly answering for Gohan.

Suddenly everything went dark. The TV fizzed out into blackness.

"What happened to the power?" Krillen asked.

"Iunno," Master Roshi answered befuddled.

Gohan brought out his power pole watching the front door with his sharp eyes.

"Krillen. Someone's there…"

Krillen went white, "Do you think they followed us?"

"I'm not sure…"

"What?" Master Roshi asked.

"Go hide, Master Roshi," Gohan advised.

Not needing to be told twice, Master Roshi ran into the back room. He pulled up some old floor boards where a secret hiding place was. He slipped inside with all his swimsuit catalogs as padding.

Krillen and Gohan stood tense waiting for the door knob to turn…

To Be Continued...


	3. The Enemy

**Chapter 2**- The Enemy

**K**rillen and Gohan stood rigid watching the door with their sharp gaze. The only sound was the waves crashing on the beach outside the door. Gohan opened his mind to feel for any energy. Someone was there but he couldn't tell who…

Gohan could feel Krillen tensing up a bit more. He was getting worried. Gohan knew Krillen couldn't sense anything at all. It was all up to Gohan to warn them.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the air making both Gohan and Krillen jump a foot, "Yeah baby! That's hot! Come to papa!!"

Gohan flushed slightly and Krillen went beat red, "MASTER ROSHI!! HUSH UP!! REMEMBER GOHAN!!"

A small voice answered them, "Spoil sport…"

Krillen looked back to Gohan who was laughing slightly.

He raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Do you still sense anyone?"

Gohan concentrated for a second and then shook his head. Krillen let out a sigh of relief. He kicked opened the door and took a quick peek about the yard finding nothing but sleeping Mr. Turtle…

Krillen spun back on his heel to face Gohan who was carefully stepping out onto the sand.

"Coast is clear. I guess Master Roshi scared them…" Krillen's eyes suddenly got large as he saw the spark of a ki blast behind Gohan, "GOHAN! GET DOWN!!"

Gohan turned just time to avoid the beam. It shot right past him and into Krillen. Krillen when hurling backwards across the salty water. He gripped the burning beam with his hands and managed to fling it upwards. Without the slightest hesitation, he threw up his own ki blast to rid of the danger. Krillen skimmed across the water coming to a halt a bit of a ways from Master Roshi's house. A figure flashed before him in a hover above the tossing waves.

She was pretty, to be blunt. Her golden eyes were lifeless. She had golden blonde hair that draped lazily down to her waist. She wore the usual black Shi training outfit on her slender body that would cause quite a scene with Master Roshi. Krillen gawked at her for a second and then shook himself back to attention.

"Who are you?!" Krillen demanded. "What do you want?"

"Humans do not have rights to speak out of turn," The girl spoke calmly. "But I do not want to deny such questions with such simple answers. My name is Ichi. I have come to find renegade slaves for my Lady Xiea. We are also here to find the alien child."

"Gohan… Don't you dare hurt him," Krillen hissed angrily.

"Well, we have to," Ichi stated. "If not, he'll be the death of us all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gohan is the boy from our predicted downfall. The Oracle has prophesied the death of our race by an alien child with nothing to lose and nothing to gain," Ichi sighed getting bored of talking, "Then the child and his planet will perish…"

"And you believe this crap? Gohan would never hurt a soul!" Krillen snarled. "Except maybe you bastards!"

"Why do you think otherwise?" Ichi smiled. "Is it not happening already? Has Gohan not been getting stronger?"

Krillen flinched.

"His strength will be the end of us all."

* * *

**G**ohan jumped to the side when a strange device was flung at him. It hit the ground and sprouted several legs. Like some sort of mechinical centipede, with one large syringic needle at one end. It coiled up and melted... swallowed up by the sand.

"What the heck was that?" Gohan yelled at his hidden attacker.

"No need to yell, Gohan-kun," The man said softly from under his black cloak. "No reason at all."

Gohan let out a small growl and sunk into his fighter's stance. He frowned at his foe that was hidden in the darkness of Roshi's house. Gohan noticed Master Roshi had gone silent. Gohan hoped Roshi would stay that way.

"How do you know my name?" Gohan hissed.

"Doesn't everyone?" The man smirked. "The Shi army has a bounty on your head. You're the only alien left and yet you were supposed to be the first killed. Deliciously ironic, isn't it?"

Gohan scowled even more. He didn't like this guy. There was something very familiar about him and Gohan didn't like it.

"Who are you?" Gohan whispered.

"Don't you remember me, Gohan?" The man smirked lowering his hood.

He had shimmering white hair that glowed in the darkness about him. His eyes were the same empty blue eyes, the same cold chill emanating from them. Gohan sucked in the thin air, unconsciously finding himself backing away.

"You are... You... You killed Piccolo," Gohan muttered as tears began to shine in his dark amber eyes.

"Yes but I was supposed to kill you…"

"I...I'll kill you!!" Gohan screamed lunging at the man with a uppercut.

He swiftly slid to the side as Gohan's punch missed him by centimeters. Gohan's rage began to boil. How he wished he was super sayian. How he wished… How he dreamed. How he desired... to bash this man's skull in.

* * *

**K**rillen ducked under Ichi's punch and swerved behind her. He tired to land a quick chop to the back of her neck, but she caught his hand. Krillen didn't even have time to gasp before she flung him towards the water below. Krillen caught himself and flipped out of the way just as one of her ki blasts was throw at the spot he once was.

Steam fled from the ocean filling the air full of smoke. Krillen just barely ducked a round house kick aimed at his head. He couldn't see and the stream was burning his eyes. A sharp pain on his shoulder indicated he had been hit. Krillen fell towards the water unable to catch himself. Suddenly someone latched their hand about his ankle. Krillen looked up, slightly cross-eyed, from where he hung upside down. His eyes widened as he saw that his attacker had saved him. She was smirking. She had only done it so she had more time to play…

* * *

**G**ohan flew away from the house and up into the air. The man followed at amazing speed. Gohan found his heart caught in his throat. He hadn't trained for a battle like this.

"My name is Ogama." Ogama grinned.

"Nice to meet you," Gohan sneered back.

They charged out at each other. Ogama spun upwards at the last second. He aimed a kick dowanrds that caught Gohan's head sending him into the sand. Gohan rolled out of the way just as a punch was thrown at the spot his head once was.

Gohan was able to get to his knees before Ogama kicked out at him again. Gohan held his arm to protect himself from the blow. It still wasn't enough. Gohan was tossed across the burning sand. He came to a rest at the edge of the tide's reach. Gohan climbed back to his feet slowly, his legs threatening to buckle. Gohan reached up to his lip to find crimson blood on his fingertips. He wiped his mouth on his training gloves and glared at Ogama.

"Did you know that the human blood is actually blue, Gohan," Ogama said quite calmly.

Gohan was enraged to see he hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

"Yes," Gohan hissed.

"It's funny," Ogama smiled. "The color blue, reminds me of so many negative things. Ice, tears, raindrops, powdered poisons..."

Gohan balled his fists and gritted his teeth hard, "That's fasinating."

"I don't know why you try so hard to protect them, Gohan. You are stronger then that. You're Sayian."

"That's not something to be proud of," Gohan growled.

"Neither is to be proud of. Humans and Sayians are the deadly creatures in the universe. Now you see why we must destroy you."

"No, I don't see." Gohan snapped, "Sayians have all died out! The humans are trying to protect the life! We are…"

"There you go using we again, Gohan." Ogama smirked, "There is no we anymore, boy. There is only Shi and you. And you are all alone against us. Even humans are against you. Who do you think told us where you live? Shi are not everywhere, child. Humans are... You think your friend Krillen didn't tell you where you were? You think he wants to keep protecting you at his own expense."

"You- You're wrong! Krillen is my best friend!" Gohan cried. "He loves me!"

"Really?" Ogama smirked, "And what color is your blood, Gohan?"

* * *

**K**rillen kicked out of Ichi's grip. He tumbled through the air and skimmed about the water trying to outrun her. Ichi smirked and disappeared from his sights. Krillen turned just in time to run head on into Ichi. She grabbed him about the arm pits and held him in a choke hold. Krillen let out a scream and flailed out as best as he could. None of his attempts worked. Krillen began to go a slightly red from lack of air…

"Give up, slave," Ichi hissed."I don't want to kill you."

"I'M NOT A SLAVE! AHGRHHHHHH!!" Krillen screamed releasing all the energy his body possessed.

Ichi was blown backwards slightly. Krillen hovered in the air panting heavily. Ichi was watching him in amazement.

'How is a human able to hold so much power?' She thought to herself.

Krillen wiped some of the sweat from his forehead and gazed at her with a hatred filled glare. He slowly raised his hand and beckoned her tauntingly, "Come on…"

* * *

**G**ohan flipped backwards through the air to avoid the burning ki blasts that were shot up at him numerously. Gohan could see Krillen just a few yards ahead. They need to get out of here or die…

* * *

** K**rillen sensed Gohan's energy heading his way. But it had suddenly sky rocketed. Krillen was amazed at how strong Gohan had gotten. Krillen, without making any intention that he intended to flee, charged all out at Ichi. Ichi smirked crossing her arms in front of her to block the blow.

At the last possible moment, Krillen rammed his foot into her stomach and flipped backwards. Ichi was flung several feet away coughing slightly. Gohan zoomed by, grabbing Krillen by the wrist. Then the two rebels dashed off into the distance.

Ogama stopped at Ichi's side frowning.

"You let them get away," Ogama hissed. "What will Lady Xiea think?"

"She will be pleased." Ichi smiled holding out what looked like Bulma's Dragon Radar. "Very pleased."

The green dot was heading straight for land…

* * *

**K**rillen began to slow in their run. Gohan could feel he was losing energy with each second. Gohan looked over at his friend with concern deep in his eyes. Krillen tugged on Gohan's arm lightly and whispered,"Can we stop for a second?"

Gohan nodded. They both hovered to a stop in mid air. The night wind was rippling past them cooling their sweaty faces. Both were beaten up by the battle but Krillen was far worse than Gohan. He had bruises and cuts all over him and his arm was bleeding slightly. Krillen had his hand clamped over his wound. At first, Gohan had paid it no mind but now that they had stopped Gohan was worried.

"Krillen? Can I see your arm?"

Krillen went a bit pale,

"You aren't going to hurt me, are you?"

"No," Gohan muttered. "I memorized Master Roshi's first aid booklet by heart."

"That's comforting," Krillen said sarcastically releasing his grip on his arm.

Gohan took Krillen's arm gently in his tiny hands and looked the deep cut over. Suddenly, Gohan saw something glow…

"This might hurt." Gohan warned.

Gohan squeezed Krillen's arm tightly. Krillen let out a scream of pain but Gohan didn't flinch. He concentrated on the wound. There it was again…Blood seeped over Gohan's hands as he continued to apply pressure. Finally, the object surfaced. It was like a tiny metal centipede fastened on Krillen's arm tissue.

"I think I found your problem, Krillen…" Gohan muttered about to yank the tiny thing out.

Yellow electricity sparked from the centipede's spine giving Gohan a nasty shock. Gohan pulled back his hand immediately.

"What is it?" Krillen asked worriedly.

"It looks like a electric transmitter apparatus. But it's... animated- almost intelligently lifelike."

"English please?" Krillen moaned.

"But Krillen," Gohan stated, "That is English."

"No it's French. Or German. Please, just explain it in dumb people terms."

Gohan shrugged and began restating it. "It looks like a tracker. But it's alive."

"That's more like- a living tracker? You mean I have a bug in me that moves?!" Krillen yelped, "Get it out! Get it out!"

"I tried," Gohan said biting his lip slightly. "But it keeps sending electric impulses at me. I think my body heat is triggering a reaction to its program so that it-"

"Gohan…"

"Oh. Sorry." Gohan smiled sheepishly, "I mean, it …bites me when I try to get it out."

"Bites you?"

"It sends electrical energy though my finger…"

"Okay…So we should use leave it in?"

"Besides that fact that they can find us by the help of this. There's no tell if it will or won't kill you. It's seems to be sucking chi... or blood or something out of you that is you making you weaker."

Krillen's eyes widened. "Kill me?"

Gohan increased pressure on the wound, "Hold still, Krillen."

"But… Gohan! That electricity…!" Krillen cried.

"I won't die…" Gohan smirked, "I am Sayian, remember?

Gohan clamped his fingers about the tracker. As soon as he had done so intense pain filled Gohan. He tried to give the tracker a yank but it wouldn't budge. Krillen didn't seem to feel anything. He was watching Gohan with his anxious gaze.

Slowly, the pain began to intensify as if it were trying to get rid of Gohan. Gohan began to scream in agony still trying to get the device free. Gohan began to feel weak. His screams faded and his vision dulled out.

Krillen watched Gohan carefully when suddenly the air about them went cold. Gohan had his eyes closed in his pain. Krillen couldn't help but notice the blue electricity forking about him. He had to be in a lot of pain. Wasn't the electricity supposed to be yellow not blue?

Krillen's voice got caught in his throat. A incredible wind whirled about the two, tossing Gohan's hair slightly. Krillen found his cut was beginning to burn.

"Gohan! You're hurting me!" Krillen shouted over what he thought was a incoming storm.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. Their malicious gaze focused in on Krillen's face. The blue electricity was sparking about his face freaking Krillen out.

"Gohan?" Krillen choked, "Gohan…?"

Gohan closed his eyes again and let out a horrible scream that shook the very heavens.

The spider tracker fell into the water below.

* * *

**F**ar up on a mountain side a figure stopped his work. He stared out into the setting sun puzzlement on his face, "No… It couldn't be."

* * *

**K**rillen and Gohan hovered somewhat away from each other. Gohan shook his head slightly and smiled up at his friend.

"Got it out."

"Gohan…What did you do? That scary evil thing…"

"What?" Gohan asked puzzled.

"You went all evil like. Your eyes were all black and electricity was all around you."

"Krillen," Gohan snapped. "My eyes _are_ black. And I was pulling an electric bug out of you."

"But… oh never mind."

To Be Continued...


	4. A Tight Grip

**Chapter 3**- A Tight Grip

**G**ohan ripped off a bit off his left pant leg to make a wrap for Krillen's arm. They had to make some sort of bandage to clot the blood. As Gohan wrapped the crimson fabric over the wound, Krillen watched Gohan carefully. He seemed extremely weakened to the fact his ki had decreased. But he didn't let on though. Krillen felt the worry beginning to darken his heart. Did he not realize?

"Krillen? Maybe I should carry you. I don't want to risk you fainting," Gohan offered.

Krillen was quite bewildered at this suggestion. He bit his lip harder then necessary. Gohan should have been more worried about himself. Krillen felt suddenly as though he was facing Goku again. It made his heart bleed to think such thoughts.

"I'm fine, Gohan," Krillen said softly.

Gohan crossed his arms across his chest and gave Krillen a scowl no doubt inherited from his wild Mother.

"Come on, Krillen. I know you are in need of medical attention. You're in bad shape. I'll carry you."

Krillen watched Gohan carefully. Was Gohan aware of his own condition? Or was he blinded by Krillen's injury? Krillen couldn't understand it. He finally gave up to Gohan's pestering. He climbed onto Gohan's back, wrapping his one unharmed arm about Gohan's neck. Gohan took off at amazing speed skimming over the cold ocean waters below them. Krillen's worries didn't lessen though. Instead they grew. Gohan could go a lot faster then this, even with a load on his back…

"Ha! Look! Land straight ahead!" Krillen cried happily, "Finally!"

"About time. I was getting tired," Gohan smiled wiping some sweat off his face.

Krillen blinked in shock. Since when did Gohan ever get tired except when he was training himself? No one could wear Gohan down in a chase. Krillen tried to shake the thought from his mind. He was bothering him too much.

Gohan was fine…

Gohan landed on the soft sand of the beach and carefully lowering Krillen down too. Gohan smiled and stretched out his arms, "Let's walk to the medic quarters. I want to stretch out my legs."

No sooner had he said this, did he freeze. His eyes darted through the darkness of the buildings about them. Krillen followed his example by getting into fighter stance. Gohan gritted his teeth and sunk into his own fighter's stance. Out of the shadows stepped about twenty shi at least. All of them were armed with their powerful guns or with their power levels. Gohan backed into Krillen as Krillen backed into him. Their backs together they watched in horror as the Shi stepped towards them. Leading them were two familiar faces. Ogama and Ichi.

"How did you find us?" Krillen shouted in anger, "We got rid of the tracker!"

"Easy." Ichi smiled, "This was most likely the course you would have taken. You wouldn't come to the closest shore, you would have to fly south. We knew you needed to get to a Med Center. The southern one is the closest to the beach... And it's closed at sun down, which you would need to treat two rebels. We knew we would end up running into you here."

"Argh! We'll you're not getting us alive! Are they?" Krillen shouted, "Gohan?"

Gohan's eyelids drooped slightly. It seemed as he fighting hard not to faint. Krillen was in shock, "Gohan! Gohan wake up buddy! We need you!"

Gohan tilted and fell onto of Krillen. Krillen caught Gohan carefully shaking his friend to wake up.

"His energy was all used up on getting the tracker out of you and transporting you here. Which was exactly what we intended him to do," Ogama smiled cleverly. "He is too weak to do anything to us now. It's all you, Krillen. All alone."

"No…"Gohan whispered faintly, "Run… Leave me."

Ichi turned to the shi behind her, "Capture them. Make sure the bald one isn't harmed."

Krillen took a step back. If he ran right now he might not be captured. But he couldn't leave his friend's side. Goku's son. Humanity's only hope.

"No… Krillen," Gohan whispered again.

The Shi army surrounded them. Krillen tried to fight but they overwhelmed him and grabbed him from behind. Krillen got sight of a female Shi trying to hold a still fighting Gohan. Gohan managed to free a hand. Krillen reached out for it. His fingers just barely wrapped about Gohan's wrist.

"No," Gohan cringed as the Shi tried to pull them apart. "I won't leave you, Krillen!"

Krillen could only nod for his good arm was in so much pain for holding onto Gohan. They could hear the Shi army struggling to sort out the confusion. Ichi's voice was shouting over the yells to tear them apart.

Gohan's and Krillen's hands were slowly slipping away from each other. Gohan squeezed Krillen's hand harder. Krillen could tell Gohan was losing it. Well, at least Gohan tried. Maybe it was fated to be this way.

"I'll meet you in the afterlife, Gohan," Krillen said sadly.

"Not yet!" Gohan cried, "Please! Krillen!"

Krillen's fingertips slowly slipped down Gohan's palm. Sweat beaded down Gohan's face more then ever now. His body couldn't take this much pain. But he refused to let go of his only family left.

Almost…slipping…almost…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Gohan screamed startling the Shi army about him.

Even Krillen's eyes widened. Gohan's hair lifted upwards. Golden sparks formed about him as if in some dance. Gohan's eyes shimmered with traces of blue. Suddenly, in a flash a bright yellow light, Gohan's eyes faded into a deep cerulean. His hair shot upwards and melted into a shimmering gold. Gohan's muscles grew abruptly and his strength returned but 100x enhanced. Krillen's jaw dropped. The Shi guards that were holding Gohan up were suddenly losing their grip on the boy.

"Gohan! You're Super Sayian!"

Gohan kept his gaze focused on Krillen still muttering the same things over and over to himself. Krillen guessed that he was having a hard time holding on to it.

"I won't let you go. I won't. I can't. I won't," Gohan muttered his sapphire eyes boring into Krillen's.

"Gohan! Listen to me!" Krillen cried. "Go to the Mountains. _He_ will train you. I am sure of it!"

"Sir! Sir! What should we do?!" One of the Shi cried.

"Knock them out you fools," Ichi shouted.

Gohan felt something hard knock him in the back of his neck. His breath went hollow. He felt unpredictably numb. Right before he blackened out he saw Krillen hit the ground. His hand slipped back away from Krillen's. He was out before he hit the sand.

* * *

** "D**id you see him when he went all glowing?"

"Yeah. That was amazing. I haven't seen that since Goku."

"Well, he is said to be Goku's kid."

"You don't say?!"

The voices… they seemed so far away. His head hurt as if someone had hit him. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. He had a feeling he hadn't had anything that made sense for a long time…

"What about his friend?"

"Most likely sold. He's pretty strong for a human. He would make a rather valuable slave."

"He asked for it. Being friends with an alien. What was his name?"

"I think it was Krillen."

Gohan squinted at that name. Krillen? Sounded so familiar. He had the sudden urge to get up. Krillen was in danger… He had to save him. Did he? What was going on?

"Hey. I think he moved."

"Really? That's strange. He shouldn't be waking up this fast."

"Lets hurry up. I don't want him to wake up on us."

He? Why did they refer him as he? Didn't they know his name? What was his name? Gohan. Yes. That's it. Why didn't they call him _Gohan_?

"Here's good. Right here. This alley is good."

"It's a perfect dead end. He won't be able to escape."

Gohan felt himself being lifted off of someone's shoulders and thrown into the dirt. He coughed bitterly and tasted blood. He squinted opened his eyes. All he saw were strange shapes and colors. He gave his head a little shake as slowly everything came into focus.

He was indeed in a back alley. The wall was behind him and two strange men stood in front of him. Both were humans. One was a red head and the other was had a reddish brown hue to his hair. Both had their hair spiked and wore shi uniforms. Gohan sighed at the sight of them. Traitors…

"You know why you are here, alien?" The red head snapped.

Gohan glared at the man addressing him. The man took a step back startled,

"I have a name," Gohan hissed, "My name is Son Gohan. Do not call me that again."

The human traitors ignored him.

"You are to be executed. Right here."

"Then we leave your body here to rot in the rain," The other man laughed nervously.

The two man flinched as a boom of thunder crashed overhead. Gohan didn't move.

"You think you can kill me?" Gohan said. "Kill an alien?"

"If we have too," Both men said aiming at Gohan with their powerful guns.

Before the two humans could do anything, Gohan turned super sayian. He zapped behind the two men and took their guns. He twisted the two weapons into a twisted metal heap. It fell to the ground with a thump. Both men screamed in fear and ran past them. Gohan spun around and aligned the palm of his hand to their retreating backs,

"I didn't think so."

* * *

**"H**e's on a rampage!" The voice shouted on the speaker to Lady Xiea's headquarters. "He's looking for his friend! Help us, Lady Xiea!"

Xiea pressed her index finger lightly on the end transmission button. She turned to her two right hand advisors. Ichi and Ogama. A small smile slipped across her young face.

"Let him kill a few more people," She smiled tapping her chin as if thinking it over. "He doesn't realize what he is doing at the moment. I am sure he will regret it later. Even if they are our soldiers."

"And then we should kill him?" Ichi offered.

"No." Lady Xiea grinned.

"But my lady!" Ichi gulped in horror. "The prophesy!"

"Stop being so superstitious," Ogama snapped. "I am sure Lady Xiea has other plans for Gohan."

"Yes," Xiea smiled, "I want to meet this child. I haven't seen him since we first arrived on this planet. I want to see if he is as much like his father as his mother said. If I recall she said that Gohan would kill me."

All three of them laughed chilling the room with their laughter…

* * *

**"K**rillen…" Gohan muttered slightly as he walked.

His eye lids drooped. He slipped in the mud and fell. He gripped the earth as if to attempt to return to his feet. His strength fled him. He knew no more…

* * *

** "L**ady Xiea," A voice called in.

Ichi clicked a few buttons on the tabbing board. The face of the secondary troop's General, Malo, fizzed into focus. His face was a stern as steel and twice as ugly. His matted white hair was placed on his head making him look like a extremely old man.

"Lady Xiea is taking in her meal," Ichi muttered. "What do you want, Malo?"

"We have captured the boy. He collapsed outside West Town. We're taking him in now."

"Good. Did you inform Ogama of his capture?"

"Yes. He arrived shortly after we found him."

"Great. Take him to the dungeons. I will inform Xiea of this news. She will be most pleased…"

To Be Continued


	5. Memories

**Chapter 4**- Memories

**T**he tea cup clanged against the floor breaking and spilling its hot brown tea everywhere. The tea slipped off the table top, dripping slowly to the puddle on the log cabin's floor.

The man had jumped up so suddenly that he had knocked his cup off the table. His chair was pressed against the wall in his haste to stand to his feet. He cursed silently as his hand was slightly burned from the tea. Gripping his hand, he walked to the cabin's window. He looked out through the foggy window out across the frozen landscape. Then he closed his eyes that were still filled with the hate and anger of his childhood.

"It's all coming back," He muttered to himself. "Just like with Freesia…"

He pressed his good hand gently against the cold window and staring at hard at his reflection trying to see something to be proud of…

"I am a coward." He hissed. "I couldn't even save Kakarot's brat."

He closed his eyes again and let out a small hiss, "You hear that, Goku. I didn't save your son like you wanted me to."

* * *

** "G**et in there!" The guard shouted tossing the weak Gohan in the cell.

Gohan stumbled onto the dirt floor. He breathed deeply the smell of the soil. Gripping the earth, Gohan pushed himself up into a sitting position. The guard shut the jail door and locked it with a smirk. He left Gohan alone to his tormenting thoughts.

Gohan leaned against the bars. Just by feeling their cold texture he could tell it was a unknown metal to earth. It was probably strong enough to hold Xiea in herself. Gohan closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Tears slipped down his cheeks. He failed… He was going to die. He was Earth's last hope and he was going to die. Krillen was going to be a slave for life. Master Roshi was probably dead by now. Everything was his fault…

What had Krillen meant? Those last few words he had uttered to Gohan before he had been rendered unconscious. What had he meant by them? _Go to the Mountains. He will train you. I am sure of it_. What did that mean? Who was in the mountains? It just didn't make sense… Was that Master Roshi's safe house or something?

Gohan let out a small sob and covered his face in his hands. He felt so lost and alone. He felt the warm tears soak his palms. It felt good. To let it all go. To give up.

_ Gohan?_

Gohan looked up. He scanned his cell deeply startled. He didn't want to be caught crying. It was embarrassing. Finally, it hit Gohan to who owned the voice…

"Dad?"

_ Hey Gohan. You okay?_ Goku's voice filled Gohan's mind blissfully.

"Dad, you don't know how good it is to hear you again."

K_ing Kai told me you- you are in Xiea's Dungeon._ Goku continued.

"I'm fine," Gohan lied. "I'll find a way out of here."

There was silence. Obviously, Goku was trying to figure out the situation with King Kai. Gohan didn't like the silence. It made him uneasy, "Dad?"

_ Yes, Gohan?_

"I want to see you again," Gohan muttered, "Would you and mom be terribly surprised if I showed up in heaven suddenly?"

There was more silence. Gohan began to wonder if his father was even there anymore.

"Gohan. Don't tell me you are giving up…"

Gohan must have jumped a foot. He spun around to see a transparent image of his father standing there looking concerned. Gohan's jaw dropped.

"How is this possible?!" Gohan gulped, "Dad, you're a ghost!"

Goku scratched his head as if trying to understand what Gohan was talking about. As if it suddenly hit him, he let out a chuckle, "Oh! King Kai worked this up. So I can see you and you can see me. Pretty nifty, huh?"

Gohan wiped away his tears from his cheeks and nodded. It hurt his heart to see his father's face again but he wouldn't miss that smile for the world.

"They're going to kill me, Dad," Gohan said at last. "I messed up bad. I- I killed people…"

Goku looked slightly alarmed at this news. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled weakly.

"Well, they were bad guys, right?"

"Yes…" Gohan said softly.

"Then what's the problem?!" Goku laughed. "That's good!"

"But I didn't want to kill anyone," Gohan sighed.

"Gohan. You will get past this. King Yema told us all about it," Goku smiled, "Oh, your mom says hello."

"How is she?"

"Aside from beating me upside the head and reminding me I died on her every few days?"

Gohan laughed. It was amazing how his father could do that. Goku was a angel born of a devil race. Strange but true.

Goku watched Gohan carefully. Gohan didn't realize how special his laugh was. Gohan never realized he was almost a exact copy of his father with a little Chichi thrown in. Goku loved his son more than life itself. He was deeply saddened to find Gohan hadn't been killed like the rest of them. At first he didn't want Gohan to live in that world. He wanted Gohan up here with them so he wouldn't suffer. Now he didn't want Gohan to die. He knew Gohan could make it. He was proud of his son for living with this world for so long. Goku didn't want Gohan to give up. Not yet…

"Dad." Gohan said suddenly, "Is Vegeta up there with you?"

Goku was startled by this question. He frowned, "I know this might be hard for you to understand. Vegeta wasn't exactly a good man… I don't think he is in heaven."

Gohan bit his lip. It seemed as though he was thinking something over quickly, "Are you sure he is dead?"

Goku scratched his head,

"Pretty sure. Maybe King Yema knows. Bulma seems to think so. They blew up the gravity room he was in."

"But maybe he escaped!" Gohan said in excitement.

"Well, maybe. But don't get your hopes up Gohan."

* * *

** "I**n here, my lady," The guard said bowing Xiea into the cell.

Xiea eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the cell. She spotted the young boy almost instantly. Gohan was curled up in a corner asleep at the moment. He was a few years younger then her. For a second, Xiea almost liked him. He had a strange innocent nature about him that made him very likeable. She walked forward as the guard shut the jail door behind her.

"Hey! Leave the boy be."

Xiea turned slightly in the direction of the Irish accented voice. There a old lady sat glaring at Xiea with her bright blue eyes. She flinched when Xiea smiled over at her.

"He has had a long night," She said... softer now that Xiea was eying her. "Let him rest."

"I don't see what he could have been possibly doing," Xiea smiled.

She walked up to Gohan and kicked him sharply in the gut jerking him awake. Gohan let out a cough as a small trace of blood hit the ground.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" The lady cried.

Xiea drew back to kick again. This time Gohan caught her ankle. Gohan rose glaring at the girl before him. He dropped his grip on her and got to his feet. He was only a couple inches shorter than her. His amber eyes bore into hers. He wiped the blood of his lips and glared at her angrily. Before he could as much as opened his mouth there was a click. The guard raised a strange weapon and pulled the trigger. A huge energy blast the color of crimson struck Gohan hurling him into the dungeon wall. The old woman shrieked and ducked pointlessly to the ground.

Xiea smirked. She walked carefully up to where the boy lay. His eyes were squinted closed as he bit his lip. She lifted his chin with the tip of her boot so that she could get a good look at his face. Gohan squinted open his eyes weakly. His eyes held no will to live yet he still held on bitterly. Xiea didn't understand this. For this lack of knowledge she kicked him. Hard. Once again in the chest. Gohan let out a small cry and drooped a bit more. He was losing that hope. She wanted him to lose that hope completely… She lifted her leg once more to give him the final blow when a small voice. But the words he spoke were words of utmost hate…

"You are the one who killed my parents."

Gohan raised himself slightly gripping the earth tightly as he breathed the words which he wanted to for so long.

"And you are the boy which the oracle has warned me to beware," Xiea smirked even more. "I see no harm in you... boy. Just as I saw no harm in your father."

"You don't have to see harm in a person to fear the person," Gohan scowled.

Xiea slapped Gohan hard against the face and Gohan fell to the floor. He struggled once more to get back up.

"Why do you not fear me?" Xiea hissed angrily, "Is it because I do not look dangerous to you?"

She hit again. Gohan did not feel her blow. He remained silent, not giving her the satisfaction of hearing his anger towards her.

"Why is your family so willing to die?" Xiea snapped, "Why can I not break you?"

"Why can't you shut up?" Gohan groaned.

Gohan felt another blow strike him tossing him against the wall again. He began to accept the pain as he would eventually accept death…

"Answer me!" Xiea barked.

Gohan took a deep breath trying to regain some of the strength he had lost.

"I have seen so much death that even my death is welcome," Gohan spat.

He lifted his gaze to her and smiled sinisterly,

"But to witness your death would be... _pretty_ nice."

Xiea smiled and hit him once more. Gohan fell back coughing as more blood exited his mouth.

"You are talented at keeping your emotions hidden," Xiea grinned. "Like your father and your mother before you. But the fear is there. It has to be."

Gohan closed his eyes as Xiea bent down to get a closer look at his face. Their faces were inches apart. Gohan could feel her cold breath melt into his. Gohan shivered slightly.

"You don't truly know what death is like cause it has never happened to you. You think your father is happy where he is now but you can't be sure cause you have never experienced it. How do you know that heaven isn't just a mind game, making you believe that your friends truly still exist after death?"

"My heart tells me what is truth and what are lies," Gohan said slowly.

He opened his eyes staring into the beautiful face of a young girl only years before him, "Not like you could ever understand that, you heartless witch."

He smiled but it only greeted pain. Gohan was flung against the wall again. He toppled face first into the dirt coughing bitterly. He felt something being lifted off his back. Gohan felt panic rise into his heart. He rose slightly to see Xiea slip the power pole out of its container.

"This is your father's… was it not?"

"Give it back," Gohan hissed.

"But it also belong to his father before him… I mean grandfather, of course. He was also called Gohan was he not?" Xiea taunted twirling the pole like a baton.

"Please," Gohan muttered, "It's all I have left…"

"Funny that what you fear is losing memories. This object contains memories of your father," She smirked. "You humans are so strange. So... materialistic."

Gohan felt tears spill down his cheeks as he reached out for what was left of his late father. Xiea smiled and backed away from his grasp.

"Isn't it amusing? Passed down from Gohan to Goku and then to Gohan. Perfect time to end the pass down, don't you think?"

Gohan didn't even have to time to cry out before she had lifted the pole in both hands. She slammed it against her knee breaking them easily into two pieces. Gohan's voice was lost in all his emotions. Darkness closed in on sides of him as he watched the splinters fall to the ground.

"What do you think now, Gohan?" Xiea smiled. "Is your father still with you? Are you still brave?"

Gohan took a deep breath with his eyes still planted on his power pole, "It was only a stick."

Another punch landed against his face. Gohan was rammed into the cold bars of the opposite cell. Tears mixed with his blood on his face. He squinted to regain hold on his consciousness.

Xiea dropped the power pole to the ground and walked up to the guard. She took a parcel from him and flung to the ground in front of Gohan.

"Something to remember me by."

She smirked her evil smirk again and turned to the guard, "We're done here."

Xiea and the guard left leaving Gohan and the old woman in silence.

Gohan reached with a trembling hand on the package feeling his conscious slipping. He ripped off the old paper to find orange cloth underneath. He stared at in confusion lifted it slightly to find a different outfit of white and red. A black symbol covered the back of the orange and blue fabric. Gohan drew back suddenly as though he had been burned. Blood covered his hands from touching the clothes.

* * *

**A** horrible bloodcurdling scream echoed down the hallways of the dungeons. Xiea and the guard continued to walk in silence. Finally the guard spoke,

"What did you give him?"

"Something to replace the memories I destroyed in the power pole."

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't say they'd be good memories, now did I?" Xiea smiled.

To Be Continued…


	6. Pride

**Chapter 5**- Pride

**S**omething wet slipped down Gohan's cheek. The first thing that registered into Gohan's mind was blood.

It slipped over his lips leaving a salty flavor. Tears then…

His memory was a blur to him and for a few panic stricken moments he had thought he had lost his memory. Unfortunately, Gohan wasn't that lucky. His mind turned slowly back into function leaving Gohan wishing to go back into the bliss of blackness that had coated his mind for the last few hours.

Something was dabbing a small cold wash cloth to his forehead… or that was what Gohan would tell with his eyes closed. It felt good against his hot cheeks and throbbing head. The person had wiped the cloth over his cuts on his face picking up the blood. Gohan didn't flinch at the sharp stinging it brought. He merely welcomed it as a sign his body was working on healing itself.

He debated it in his mind for several minutes until finally Gohan wrenched open his eyes. Staring at him through the bars was a kind faced old woman. Her golden eyes shown brightly in the darkness of the tavern. She stopped once realizing he had come too, waiting for his approval to continue. The wash cloth dripped a mixture of water and blood.

"You have beautiful eyes," Gohan said softly- his voice weak.

The lady smiled, "Thank you. So do you."

Gohan smiled back his eyes shining with perhaps the first look of thankfulness she had seen of him since he was first brought here. She continued to dab his forehead gently causing Gohan to close his eyes slightly.

"What's your name?" He asked.

The lady dipped the cloth into a small dish of water and the wrung it out to start over.

"Britannia," She smiled. "And you're Gohan."

"Yes," Gohan sighed.

"Tell me, Gohan," Britannia began. "How does a child such as yourself become so wanted by the shi army?"

"They believe I am the one who will cause their downfall," Gohan whispered his voice dulled by sleepiness. "Because of this, they killed my friends, my parents, and my little unborn brother."

"So I see," Britannia sighed. "You are in danger here, child."

"I didn't realize," Gohan smiled weakly.

He tried to sit up but his head swam with dizziness. He slipped back down to the ground finding it much more comfortable there. Britannia began dabbing his forehead again, "Xiea has arranged for you to fight her at dawn's light. A duel to death…"

Gohan closed his eyes and nodded sadly, "I thought as much."

"Sweet child…You will not survive."

"I am hoping I do not," Gohan smiled.

Britannia stared down at Gohan somberly, "Will you fight?"

Gohan sat up slowly finding his strength returning to him. He stared at her with a small smile, "I promise I will try my best."

Gohan glanced over his right as if suddenly remembering something. His eyes fell upon the splintered remains of his power pole and the clothing that Lady Xiea had handed him. Gohan crawled over on his hands and knees to the package. Once more he held it in his hands staring at the fabric it held. He ripped the clothing from its stash and laid it carefully out on the floor. Britannia watched through the bars as he worked. Tears filled her eyes and she had to look away.

Once Gohan had finished laying the clothing out and ceasing out all the wrinkles he stared wide eyed down at the two outfits. One was of a bright orange. It was a jumper to say in the least. It had a blue shirt underneath and a black characters on the back. Two blue bangs used to fasten around the wrists and a blue sash lay limply on top of the clothing. Blood had faded into the orange deepening its color. Gohan knew who that belonged to…

He closed his eyes as the tears fell down his cheeks. He turned to look over at the second outfit. The dark navy and crimson red rim outline about the training outfit. Crimson pants and a deep blood red sash draped over top. These were the last outfits he had seen his parents in. Their training gis. Now blood covered them no doubt belonging to the owners of the outfits.

"Mom…Dad…" Gohan whispered softly staring hard at the clothing.

Tears crept through his amber eyes and leaked freely down his red cheeks. Gohan caressed his right hand down the fabric of his father's outfit and then his mothers… Blood was ripe on his hands but he couldn't careless. It was his parents blood. He didn't know how but somehow she had kept their clothing in something airtight so the blood would appear fresh. Xiea was waiting for him.

A sudden smirk slipped across Gohan's youthful face. He spun about so suddenly he startled Britannia, "How many hours till dawn?"

"Uh… I don't know, little one."

"Do you have a needle and some thread?"

"Well, I think… Why, yes." She pulled a needle out of her deep trench coat pocket. "Bartered for it off a guard... Back when I thought I could pick the lock. What you be needing it for?"

"Can I borrow it, please?"

"Okay…"

Britannia handed Gohan everything he requested. It was a good thing Britannia was willing to give up her water and her needle. The thread was harder. She had to unravel some of her blanket to give him the colors he needed. In amazement, she stared as he started to work on the clothes.

* * *

** "W**ake up, slave." A guard snapped striking Krillen hard with his baton. "Out of bed."

Krillen fell to the floor ripped from his warm covers. He shielded his eyes from the dim morning light that was beginning to shine over the hill. The guard wasn't through with the bald human yet. He jabbed Krillen with the dull pointed baton again, "Get off that floor you piece of filth."

Krillen didn't move. He wanted answers first. Where had Gohan been taken too? Where had _he_ been taken too? How long was he out? Had Gohan really turned Super Sayian?

"Up! Now!" The guard bellowed striking Krillen hard on the shoulder.

The blow didn't faze Krillen much. He was slightly irritated with all the screaming this guy was doing though. He climbed slowly to his feet not looking at the stern faced man.

The other slaves stood obediently in front of their beds; their backs straight and chins held high. Krillen looked around at the small cabin he had been stuffed into. There had to be at least thirty in the barrack alone. He had no clue how many slaves there could be. The man was yelling at Krillen again. Apparently, Krillen hadn't been standing straight enough. Not wanting to cause a ruckus, Krillen straightened up. The guard dropped his anger and moved down the row to yell at someone else.

This bought Krillen some time. Krillen turned to the nearest slave and whispered, "What's going on?"

The human sneered. He turned so not to have to look at Krillen anymore. Krillen blinked in confusion and then tried a different person. The reaction was much of the same. Same with the next person, and the person after that.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

Krillen looked up as the human who shared his bunk climbed down from the top and stood at his side. Krillen could only nod. The man was fairly tall with unkempt deep navy-blue hair and kind purple eyes that shimmered in the dim morning light. He wore what appeared to be the slave uniform. Even Krillen wore this. They were worn black shi uniforms that had grown too worn and old for the shi to wear. Each had a sliver symbol of a dragon on the front corner.

"My name's Jiyuna," The stranger greeted not looking at Krillen so not to catch attention of the guards. "What's yours?"

"Krillen," Krillen said simply. "Why are all these people acting this way?"

"They're scared," Jiyuna replied. "All of them have retaliated against the Shi before. They have each seen the fist of the shi as they destroyed the rebels. I am surprised that many of them are still alive. Many wish to have died."

_Gohan…_

Krillen continued to whisper out of the side of his mouth. "Did you see a young boy- dark hair and eyes, round face, kinda short... goes by the name, Gohan?"

Jiyuna scratched his head careful to keep his eyes off Krillen. "How old is this boy?"

"About ten."

"Then he would be in the children's barracks."

Krillen thought this over in his head. If he could get into the children's barracks he would be able to free Gohan and the two of them could go off. He wasn't sure where they could hide but he did know of a place far from where they were now where a hobo sat in the cold mountains. And if he had guessed correctly, he knew that hobo very well.

"One more question," Krillen whispered, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," Jiyuna admitted, "Something must be up."

* * *

**"A**ll slaves are to stand attention as the captain speaks. There will be no interruptions and there will be no comments. You will only listen and obey. That is your only purpose here," One of the main guards shouted the rows of slaves.

Krillen listened in with rapt attention. He was in the first row of slaves and was eager to see what the big deal was. They led the group out into what appeared to be a stadium. They were all to take a seat once the guards had directed them to do so. Krillen found himself right in front of the chain fence that ran its way about the arena. Then so called captain stepped out.

He was a fat old man with a balding patch on his head. His eyes were empty of any emotion except for disgust and rage. He called out easily over the slaves with his loud voice,

"You are here to watch a death match. This is not for your pleasure. This is merely a warning to you. This is what may happen to you if you are caught being disloyal to the shi."

Krillen felt his blood run cold. He stared down at the pair of double doors below that were the entrance to the stadium. He feared for who may walk out.

"Do not make any attempts to save the rebel or you too will be forced into the fight."

Then Lady Xiea herself walked out across the stands. She walked up to the captain and held out her hand. He held it in his grubby paws and gave her what must have been a very disgusting kiss on her delicate hand. Krillen must have looked repulsed because Xiea smirked in his direction. He swore he saw her eyes glint with a sense of triumph.

Krillen' heart began to pound as the Captain led Xiea down the steps to the arena. She shed her gown and underneath she wore a similar fighting gi to all of those around her. Except with hers the Dragon was gold and placed no only on the front but also stretched across the back. Her soft shoes clanged on the stone as she walked alone to the center. The doors opened and much to despite Krillen's dreading, Gohan stood in the opening- his arms tied behind his back with a strange metal device.

Krillen bit his lip trying to prevent himself from crying out. He was surprised to see that Gohan's outfit had changed as well. Xiea seemed just as surprised. Even angry. Krillen's eyes watered at the sight. He stood dressed in his father's fighting outfit (altered to fit his much smaller body) with his mother's red sash tied about his middle and her red wrist bands fastened about his wrists.

"Your parents are truly proud, Gohan," Krillen whispered.

To Be Continued…


	7. Death Match

**Chapter 6**- Death Match

**T**he crowd hushed as Gohan walked out into the center of the ring. Obviously they had not expected such a young and innocent looking child to have disobeyed the Shi army. Gohan tried to ignore the death-defying silence ringing in his ears and the smell of blood that filled this arena. Xiea stood in front of him grinning sinisterly.

Gohan's heart panged as he sensed Krillen's presence in the stands. The thought of his friend having to witness his death… He bowed his head and walked up to confront Xiea.

The nearest guard released the metal device grip on his hands. Gohan rubbed his wrists where it had been clamped and dried his eyes on the back of his hand.

"So you know he is watching you?"

Gohan looked up. Xiea's smile had grown. He didn't like that. Gohan wanted to rip it off her but he let the feeling go. What good would it do to be angry? You're going to die anyway.

"Ah. So you have."

"Just shut up," Gohan growled. "And let's get this…over with."

"Mighty brave for someone who is going to die."

"No," Gohan growled. "I am just being put out of my misery."

Xiea lunged out at Gohan wanting to finish him off quick. She aimed a round house kick to the back of his neck. On instinct, Gohan ducked underneath it. He kicked off the ground and shot straight upwards.

As if he had planned it all along he shot straight into the sky leaving the arena behind. Xiea didn't chase him. Gohan didn't have time to wonder why. He ran head on into something that felt like solid glass. It deflected him and tossed him into the concrete floor of the arena.

Krillen and all the other slaves cringed. They didn't dare try to save him or cheer for him in any way. All they could do was watch. Krillen knotted his hands together in his lap to prevent himself from trying to help Gohan.

_'He can take care of himself. He won't die. He'll be fine.'_ Krillen whispered over and over again inside his mind.

But in his heart, Krillen knew Gohan didn't stand even a slight chance. He wasn't as strong as Xiea was. Not even Goku was strong enough for Xiea. Gohan just turned Super Sayian, and the chances of he even giving Xiea a scratch was very low.

Gohan felt the pain ripple through his body without really feeling it. It was as if he was numb to the pain since he had gone through it so much. Blood dripped down his chin from where he coughed. It felt as though he had been punched a thousand times over and over. His hands trembling, Gohan pushed himself up onto all fours. He stared hard down at the dented floor he had been smashed into.

The delicate clatter of Xiea's footsteps rang clearly through the stadium as she made her way to him. Gohan looked up slightly wiping the blood from his lips. "You wouldn't think I was dumb enough to let you escape. I knew you would try…That's why I rigged this force field."

"You like to keep things easy, don't you?" Gohan growled.

"Not for my enemies, of course," Xiea laughed politely.

"Of course," Gohan snapped."You're a monster."

"Well, I haven't heard that one yet I'm sure," Xiea sighed.

She held out her hand straight in front of Gohan's face as she began charging her blast, "It's a pity to have to end it this fast…"

Gohan's eyes grew wide at first but then narrowed. He let out a deep growl and snapped, "No!"

Gohan flung his hand over Xiea's. Xiea was in utter shock as she watched Gohan's hand sizzle as he held back her blast. It didn't yet register that her hand was being burned as well.

"I can't die yet," Gohan whispered oblivious to the agony his hand was being put through. "Not in front of Krillen."

Xiea let out a scream at the sudden realization that her hand was being engulfed by her own blast. Gohan lifted out his left hand and pressed it against her chest.

"Ka…meee….ha….meee…HAAAAAAA!!"

Xiea was flung backwards into the chain fence. The crowd of slaves burst into cheers just to be silenced when Xiea climbed to her feet. She rubbed the back of her neck. She rolled her head side to side as it cracked. Her gaze fell back upon Gohan, "Your father's attacks do not harm me, child."

Gohan, who had been in shock that his attack had not harmed her in the way he had wished, suddenly snapped to attention, "Who are you calling child?! You're only three years older than me."

"That makes all the difference," Xiea grinned. "Now for my turn."

Xiea placed her forefingers to her forehead and chanted something in a weird language. A symbol glowed where she had pointed and shot out a powerful beam at Gohan.

Gohan had been distracted. The possibility of that action being an attack had not dawned on him. At the last possible moment, he blocked with his weak attempt of a blast. In a matter of seconds he was overwhelmed by the beam.

Krillen let out a scream of horror and leapt to his feet. He ran to the fence and began pounding on it angrily, "No! You jerk! Not Gohan!"

No sooner had he shouted, did Krillen feel the grip of a guard trying to pull him away. Krillen ripped free of his grasp and turned to the slave who stood in bewilderment at his sudden rebel streak, "He's only a kid! How can you stand by and watch a child be killed?!"

"Silence!" The captain roared. "He is a rebel."

"He is my only family left!"

"Shut up!" The guard shouted hitting Krillen aside.

Krillen toppled backwards into the fence and fell silent. He kept his eyes on the fight praying that Gohan would make it through alive.

The beam shot back at Xiea. Xiea grabbed it easily and flung it upwards into the skies. She looked down and saw there the same boy but his appearance had changed. His hair had spiked upwards into a bright gold and his eyes shown now a cerulean blue of rage. The golden aurora surrounded him with it's luminosity.

"I will not let you win," Gohan hissed softly his eyes gleaming with the deep hurt and anger he had been pushed through all his life.

The two charged out at each other kicking and flaring every which way. Gohan's attacks never his flesh while Xiea's made contact 50 of the time. Gohan punched out her as she slipped to the side. His fist stuck the air where she had once been. With her other fist, Xiea punched Gohan hard in the face.

Gohan was slightly dazed but turned back the attack by impulsively kneeing her in the stomach. Xiea coughed lightly bringing her hand up the catch a small trace of blood. In her anger, Xiea retaliated by striking him hard with both her fist over her head. Gohan's hair fell limply back into its normal color and his eyes flashed back into brown as he went hurling into the dirt face up. He squinted his eyes and yelped at the impact but after he had landed he fell inanimate.

Xiea landed softly on the floor. She wiped the blood off on her sleeve and sneered over at Gohan. Xiea walked spiting a bit of blood behind her as she exited. She turned to the nearest guard and hissed, "Get rid of the body. I don't want to see his face ever again."

"Yes, Lady Xiea," The guard saluted.

Krillen stared at Gohan lifeless body utterly devastated. His heart shattered as Gohan fell over and over again in his mind. Gohan's ki had disappeared from his senses and there he lay. He couldn't believe Gohan was actually gone. He gripped the fence hard with both hands until he bled by the rough rust that had crusted over the steel. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping yet here lay Gohan dead…

They had to drag Krillen away from the fence and back to the barracks. He finally obeyed. He had no reason to live anymore. He took one final look at his friend's body and turned away all his emotions drained. As Krillen exited the arena, Gohan's right hand twitched.

* * *

**"D**ump it here." The guard muttered.

The slave who had carried Gohan's empty body obeyed and dropped the child, face first, into the snow. Both men turned and left leaving the boy laying in the snow. Blood stained the snow red about where Gohan lay. Gohan squinted opened one eye and gripped the snow as if attempting to get up. Through his distorted vision he could make out he was high in the mountain…

"I made it, Krillen," Gohan whispered. "I made...it…to…t-the…m-mo-mount-tains."

Then he knew no more…

* * *

** "W**hat the-?" A man huffed spotting something black and furry sticking out of the snow.

He stepped across the snow to the where he spotted it. There lay a child's body in the snow. He squinted at the dreadful sight of blood he had lost.

"The Shi must be running out of places to put their dead," He hissed in disgust kicking the limp body.

The child let out a small grunt of pain on the impact. The man blinked in surprise. He flipped the child over to get a better look at its face. The boy squinted up at him and mouthed, while choking on his blood, "Otousan…"

The boy's head then fell back into the snow motionless once more. The man thought it over. It was obvious he hadn't been near humans in a very long time. He glared at the child for a few more seconds and then lifted him over his shoulder.

"He's lost too much blood. I'm wasting my time trying to save him," The man growled at himself as he walked up the snow covered landscape to the small log cabin in the distance…

To Be Continued…


	8. The Safe House

**Chapter 7**- The Safe House

**P**ain… Extreme pain surging from what must be an arm. Gohan blinked. The whiteness of day blinded him. He squinted against it hoping to regain some memory for what had happened. He remembered beginning flung into the hard pavement and then waking up in snow. Had he made it to the mountains? Was he dead?

Gohan sat up slowly only to wish he hadn't. His head spun with a certain agony Gohan recognized a headache. Felt more like a migraine though…

Gohan patted his arms and legs to make sure he hadn't lost any limbs in his encounter with Xiea. His left hand caresses over a rough texture on his right arm. He looked down upon it to see bandage tape wrapped about his arm and fastened with a safety pen. Gohan's heart leapt. He suddenly realized he was laying a soft bed, the white sheets covered in his own blood. Someone must have saved him. But who would have cared?

With a quick glance about his surroundings, Gohan could tell he was in a log cabin. The image outside the glass windows gave him the definite impression he was high up in the mountains. The house was tidy or perhaps it wasn't used that often. Everything was hand made and seemingly unused. It took a couple of seconds for Gohan to realize he had company.

"You shouldn't be up so soon," The dark haired man muttered from the door frame of what appeared to be the kitchen.

He wasn't a very tall man. He had long pointed hair that stuck upwards giving Gohan the notion that he was related to a troll. His eyes held a certain truth and past that Gohan couldn't understand. A hurt that had affected him more deeply than Gohan could understand at his age…

The man's clothing were that of a simple human. Jeans and a rugged gray shirt. This indicated that he had once been in contact with other people. Gohan was so dazed that he could barely understand what the man was saying. He seemed so familiar but Gohan couldn't place him. But why did he seem so recognizable?

The man walked over carting a cup of something hot. He grabbed Gohan's unhurt arm and made him wrap his fingers about the cup.

"Drink," He said softly, "It's herbal tea."

Although the words seemed fuzzy to him, Gohan got the general point. He lifted the cup to his lips and swallowed the sweet tea. It warmed his body and seemed the heal his headache.

"You're lucky, kid," The man continued. "It's a good thing I found you before..."

"Thank you," Gohan muttered finishing the drink and handing it back to the man, "Where am I?"

"Close to Mt. Taoreta's peak," The man said rubbing his brow slightly while piercing Gohan with his hard gaze. "Where is your family, kid?"

Gohan grew silent at this outwardly innocent question. He closed his eyes and answered it as honestly as possible, "My parents are dead. My friends who were taking care of me are now slaves. I have no one."

When Gohan opened his eyes he swore he saw pity in the man's eyes. But in a flash it was gone. The man's face remained neutral as he replied, "Then I guess we have something in common."

The man turned to leave but Gohan wasn't through.

"Why did you save me?"

The man seemed troubled. It was if he had been asking himself that very same question. He glanced over at Gohan frowning.

"I guess it was out of pity." He answered, "You seemed too young to die yet."

Gohan bit his lip not really satisfied with his answer. He swung his legs over the bed as if to follow him. The man looked startled as Gohan climbed to his feet.

"You shouldn't be up on your feet yet," The man said abruptly.

"I'm fine," Gohan snapped. "Really."

"What's your name?" He asked out of the blue.

"What's your name?" Gohan spat back.

"I asked you first."

"So?"

"How do I know if I can trust you?" The man retorted. "You're just a kid, anyways."

"And you're just an adult," Gohan said quite calmly. "And I have learned by now that trusting them is no different from trusting a child."

The man smirked at this. He sat back down on a wooden bench in front of the stubborn boy and shook his head.

"Perhaps I have a better reason to ask you," He said softly. "You remind me of a… a person I once knew."

Gohan cocked his head slightly. For the last few moments, Gohan had been pondering the same thing. It was if everything clicked at those few words. The mountains. Krillen's last words. Vegeta's non-appearance in heaven.

He was just returning to his feet when Gohan muttered, "Kakarot?"

The man froze and stared at the child dumbstruck, "What?"

"Is that the person I remind you of?" Gohan asked. "Kakarot? Goku?"

"Yes…" He said slowly and dangerously as his ki raised slightly. "Who are you?"

Gohan got to his feet and unwrapped the bandage carefully off his arm. The man was about to stop him when he saw that the large and deep cut that had been there hours before had vanished. Gohan rubbed one finger tip down the new flesh that covered his wound and smiled up at the man, "I am sayian, just like you, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta backed up slightly as if the boy had just swung an axe at his head. He didn't understand at all. How could a sayian still be alive? Including at this age.

"My name's Gohan," The boy said smugly. "Maybe you remember me…"

Vegeta thought for a second trying to understand what the boy had told him. Relief surged through him as the words built a wall of sense in his mind.

"Yes. I remember you," Vegeta said slowly. "You have changed. You were taller back then."

Gohan frowned at this joke. He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, "I was six years old! I have grown a lot since then!"

Vegeta nodded in a way that showed he was doubtful. He looked Gohan over again and muttered, "I thought all the Son's were slaughtered."

Gohan turned a little pale and bit down on his bottom lip.

"They were. I escaped to Krillen and Master Roshi's house. I stayed there while they searched for me."

"For four long years," Vegeta said. "Yet… something happened?"

"Yes," Gohan said darkly. "Someone informed the Shi where we were hidden and Krillen and I were… captured. I fought Xiea… and thinking I was dead they dumped me…"

Vegeta's eyes widened at those words. He glared at Gohan as if trying to determine if he was lying or not, "You fought Xiea? And survived?"

Gohan blinked, "Yes. But I lost."

"The fact is that you lived to tell about it," Vegeta said. "That is something your father couldn't do… so it was you I sensed a couple of days ago. I had my doubts."

Vegeta walked to the nearest window and stared absentmindedly outside,

"I have been keeping an eye on you, so to speak. On your ki level. I…I lost track of it after I guess you were captured. I thought you had been killed," Vegeta sighed slightly. "I guess I…underestimated you."

Gohan smiled suddenly brightly. He stretched out his arms and legs and let out a huge yawn disquieting Vegeta.

"Can we go outside? I haven't ever made a snow man before."

Vegeta looked even more bewildered at this statement.

"Snowman?" He growled. "What in Kame's name is that?"

Gohan snickered slightly and bounded off the bed, "I could show you."

"No thanks." Vegeta huffed. "I'd rather not. If you have an ounce of your father in you, I'd rather not."

Gohan pondered for a second trying to warm up to Vegeta more. An idea finally popped into his head, "I could show you how strong I am. I could spar with you."

Vegeta looked interested in this, "You think you are strong enough to fight me? A Super Sayian?"

Gohan smirked as his eyes flashed into a bright cerulean. The house shook at the boy transformed from a normal looking boy to a golden haired warrior. Vegeta shield his eyes from the flash. He looked at the boy impressed, to say the least.

The aurora surrounding him in a golden haze, Gohan spoke, "I think I can manage."

To Be Continued…


	9. Prove Yourself

**Chapter 8**- Prove Yourself

** I**t had been quite a while since Vegeta had actually sparred with someone other then himself. He rather looked forward to it.Unfortunately, Gohan wasn't dressed properly for a duel.

Vegeta found an old fighter's gi he was planning on making a blanket out of and gave it to Gohan. Gohan quickly swapped clothes but refused to throw the old rags away claiming he could fix them. Vegeta didn't put it past the boy. He was extremely talented in many things last that Vegeta couldn't see a use for.

Gohan rubbed the sleeves of the worn gi absentmindedly as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was the same scruffy haired boy he was at Master Roshi's house. Except he was wearing a blue and white ki with the Japanese symbols for strength on the back of his shirt. So much had changed over the last couple of days. His heart had been torn in so many directions he didn't even know if it was still intact anymore.

"Come on, boy," Vegeta snapped from the doorway. "You were so anxious to fight me so hurry up."

Gohan closed his eyes. If managed to impress Vegeta enough maybe he would take him as an apprentice. He couldn't goof up. This was his one and only test. It was his last chance for ever doing something right. He had to defeat Vegeta. He couldn't lose…

* * *

**V**egeta eyed Gohan uncertainly as the young boy sunk into his own fighter's stance. He was tense and very much alert. This sparring meant a lot to him for some reason. Vegeta could relate, although the taste for battle had long since faded from his mouth. Vegeta wasn't sure of it now and wouldn't be sure of it for many fights to come, but something about Gohan threw him off guard. Something deep inside him that screamed to be released.

"Let's just skip the warm up," Vegeta muttered.

In a flash of blazing gold, Vegeta had turned into a golden warrior much like Gohan had before him. After a few seconds of awe, Gohan did the same. Vegeta was surprised on how the child managed to match his power level to the exact extent of Vegeta's. But he did not let it waver his resolve. Vegeta could tell by the way Gohan held himself it was hard to control himself from lashing out all his energy.

Vegeta made the first move. He lunged out at Gohan with a couple of easy punches and kicks just to see how the child's defense held. Gohan easy ducked or blocked each one. He seemed to be concentrating really hard now. His blue eyes pierced into Vegeta's. He grabbed onto Vegeta's wrist after another attempt and growled, "Please don't hold back against me."

Vegeta frowned. No one told him how to fight. But he let the anger go. Gohan had a request and Vegeta _did_ want to see how strong he was…

"You asked for it," Vegeta frowned.

Vegeta and Gohan went screaming out at each other with perfect timing and accuracy. Vegeta noticed Gohan's hits to become stronger the longer they fought. This struck Vegeta with a uncertainty of Gohan's power level. Was he more powerful than a Super Sayian?

In his moments thought, Vegeta found himself wide open to attacks but Gohan did not take the opportunity. He hesitated, like his foolish father. Vegeta found his irritation mounting. Kakarot's death was caused by his gullible heart. He could not allow Gohan to be the same way…

Vegeta hurled his fist into Gohan's face causing him to falter backwards. Vegeta then spun about in a round house kick sending Gohan out of his golden form and through the snow. Gohan pushed himself upwards just a little to catch a glimpse of Vegeta standing before him frowning. Vegeta turned on his heel and walked back into the house without a backward look.

Gohan let out a small cry and slammed his right fist into the snow in his disappointment.

"I blew it…"

* * *

**W**hen Gohan had entered the warm cabin finally, Vegeta stood waiting by the fire place. He was gazing into the fire with the flames reflected his eyes. He did not speak to Gohan for quite sometime. Frightened by his defeat, Gohan stood in wait of Vegeta's decision.

"Why is it that a son seem to follow his father's footsteps?" Vegeta said casually causing Gohan to jump.

Gohan didn't know how to answer the strange question so he stayed silent. He was beginning to chill since his clothes were still soaked by the melted snow.

"I will have to teach you," Vegeta frowned. "to not make the mistakes your father has. The reason you could not defeat me is the same reason you could not defeat Xiea. I will crush what holds you back. And release the power that lies deeper than your soul…"

To Be Continued…


	10. Learning

**Chapter 9**- Learning

**G**ohan stood, letting the words of acceptance rush over him. The cold disappeared from his small body as it was filled a deep relief. His eyes filled with tears, feeling immense gratitude towards the man who stood with his back facing from him. His arms longed to hug Vegeta to thank him for giving him the chance but something told him that wouldn't be a good idea. His arms instead hugged about his own chest as Gohan fell to his knees. Tears fled down his brown eyes as Gohan stared at the wooden floor glowing a deep crimson in the dying embers of the fire.

For once in his life, he had a purpose. He could feel destiny at his fingertips at those few words. Vegeta believed in him still after all his failures. It was a joy that Gohan hadn't felt in years.

It was then, when Gohan knelt by the fire, he made up his mind. He wasn't going to hold anything back. This was his last chance. His last step towards the journey to redemption for his timid nature in the past. He was no longer 'Kakarot's son'. He was going to be Son Gohan. He was going to win back his name by racing his past to the future.

Vegeta watched the child out of the corner of his eye as the boy collapsed with relief. A small smirk appeared on his face as the boy wept with joy. His face darkened at the thought of the years to come.

_He is the one_, Vegeta deemed. _Gohan's only problem is he was too pampered when he was little. This will be hard for me to teach him. He has to let go with anything he has ever been taught or seen… I only hope I have enough time to give him this opportunity._

* * *

**G**ohan stood the mountain's top as the fog swirled around his motionless form. He drew in a long intake of the thin air that tugged unforgiving at his lungs. His eyes remained clamped as the thoughts turned in his mind just as the fog was tossed on the mountain side. The cold which had once bit his skin harshly now left no mark on his flesh. In fact he welcomed the wind. His eyes opened slightly as he stared down at the steep fall beneath him. He was unnerved by its taunts.

It had been 2 months now since Gohan had come to live with Vegeta in his mountain cabin. His training was going quite well but much to Gohan's surprise a lot of the training was mediating. While Gohan meditated, Vegeta would train himself.

Gohan could feel the heat of his sensei's aurora sting his senses as Gohan contemplated his past. His senses were very much awake but his mind was drowning. He was barely able to hear Vegeta's voice calling him over his dead parent's screaming voices. Gohan flinched slightly trying to ignore the pain his heart felt at the sounds his times of yore. Vegeta's voice broke through the morning air causing Gohan's amber eyes to snap open.

"Coming!" Gohan called back hoping his master wasn't too mad.

Gohan leapt down the side of the mountain quickly. He remembered the first day he had climbed to the top. It had taken him quite some time. Now it took him a matter of seconds.

Gohan landed in the soft powder snow before his mentor. Bowing his head low in a respectful way, Gohan spoke, "You called me, master?"

Apparently, Vegeta was not as angry as Gohan had assumed he would be. Instead he was looking at Gohan with an odd gleam in his dark eyes.

"Let's try an all out spar to see how you are doing," Vegeta said sensibly.

Gohan's eyes widened at the concept of an all out match with Vegeta. He hadn't been prepared for a event like this. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he tried to comprehend the true meaning of Vegeta's words.

"But master, you will surely beat me," Gohan said rashly. "I haven't been training as hard as you have."

"Do you question my judgment, Gohan?" Vegeta asked bluntly.

Gohan bowed his head once more in shame, "No master, I do not. I just feel it is pointless to fight a battle I can not win."

"That doesn't matter right now," Vegeta said calmly. "What matters is your progress. Winning and losing starts with life and death. I assure you, you will not die from fighting me… not yet anyways."

"Yes, master," Gohan nodded reddening slightly. "I am sorry to have doubted you. I have much to learn."

Vegeta eyed Gohan carefully as his lips curled upwards slightly, _I have much to learn from you, Gohan. Just as you have much to learn from me._

* * *

**G**ohan was the first to attack with a head on assault. Vegeta was prepared ready to catch the attacks when Gohan curled his body into a summersault avoiding Vegeta as he flipped behind the mentor. Gohan hurled out a fist just as Vegeta spun around. The punch it the flesh on Vegeta's cheeks launching him backwards through the air. Vegeta caught himself and flexed his muscles. His hair smoothed out and jetted to a pure gold as his eyes dimmed into a cerulean. Gohan's transformation was the same.

Soon the battle had taken to the air, leaving the world behind as the golden dots shot across the skies. After many close calls, Vegeta found himself in the same position before. Time hung in the balance as Gohan once again stood recognizing Vegeta's defense was lowered. But Gohan did not move. Vegeta's disappointment rose up in his heart as he saw Gohan's face soften. He still didn't take the hit. Vegeta grabbed Gohan's wrist and pulled him forward kneeing him twice in the gut. Gohan coughed up blood from the attack and fell towards the earth. But Vegeta wasn't done with the boy yet. He wanted Gohan to loathe him enough to attack him with his full wrath. He grabbed Gohan by his ankle and hurled the ten year old boy through the air. Gohan landed in the rock of a cliff stuck in the impression his body had made. To make sure Gohan would stay still as he talked, Vegeta hurled energy bonds about Gohan's wrists, ankles, and neck rendering him helpless.

Gohan squinted in pain as tears rolled down his face. He squirmed against the bonds that burned his skin to the stone.

"Master! I can't breathe!" Gohan cried.

"Good. Then maybe you will listen to what I have to say," Vegeta said darkly.

Gohan clenched his fists as he tried to free his way out. But his ki was drained and his golden hair fell limply back down to its ebony hue. Gohan's eyes turned back into the innocent chocolate they had been since he was born. The eyes of his father. The eyes of the murderous sayians yet softened into an innocent soul.

"You cannot be afraid to attack," Vegeta hissed. "You can't save everyone in this world. I don't want you to hold back. Your mind is still full with the innocent ideas of your father and if you want to beat Xiea, I have to stamp that out of you."

With those harsh words, Vegeta formed a ki blast and hurled it into Gohan chest causing him to cry out in pain. Gohan's tears became more full as the pain rushed over him in long sweeping waves.

"You transform by the use of anger," Vegeta hissed. "But I need you to go beyond your anger. I need you to reach past your pure soul and into the dark abyss that holds it. That is the way to beat Xiea. SO SHOW ME YOUR POWER!"

He chucked another painful burning orb into the chest of the weakening child. Gohan cried out in agony as Vegeta tortured him relentlessly.

"STOP IT!!" Gohan cried as his tears slipped down his red cheeks to mix with his blood. "IT HURTS!!"

Vegeta backed away as the blue lighting forked about the small child. A small whirlwind encircled the adolescent as he screamed in anguish. Vegeta covered his face with his arms smirked with pride. Gohan's hair jetted upwards trying to reach the power that was out of his finger tips. The energy beams disappeared from his wrists and the whole area became a large ditch once the wind had settled. Gohan stood in the center as the power still inched around him. His eyes darkened into a deeper color that Vegeta recognized as a dark violet.

Vegeta's eyes widened as Gohan power raised farther then it had been reaching, zooming up faster until Vegeta couldn't feel it anymore.

"What the…"

Then Gohan passed out…

* * *

** G**ohan awoke later to the bright sun of the afternoon stinging his eyes. He sat up to find himself in some blue pajamas that he had been given by Vegeta when Vegeta decided to give him new clothes. Gohan rubbed his arms absentmindedly as he tried to think of what had occurred in that strange battle. He didn't think he won but everything went dark once Vegeta had him pinned against the wall.

Sighing lightly, Gohan swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself to his feet. His senses told him he had been out for several days. Plus his stomach was groaning in hunger.

A strange sound caught Gohan's ears as he walked across the wooden floor to the front of the cabin. It was some sort of familiar chanting. Gohan pushed opened the door lazily and stared out across the blinding frozen snow catching sight of Vegeta's form.

"KAHAMEMAWA!" Vegeta shouted as he pushed his arms forward.

All he got in return was a small spark. Vegeta uttered some naughty words until he caught sight of Gohan standing bewildered in the door frame.

The two fighter's eyes locked tight as if they could read the other's mind through their eyes. There was very deafening hush over the mountain as the young and old gazed at each other. Finally Gohan slipped his two feet slightly apart and slowly pushed his two palms together. He carefully bent his arms behind him and then brought them in a powerful motion forward. Vegeta watched the child's movements vigilantly as he broke the steps down for him.

"Kamehameha." Gohan said softly.

Vegeta followed what he had been shown thrusting is palms forward he muttered the same words. A small thin beam exited his hands and hissed off into the afternoon sky leaving it a streak of sliver.

"Now… put more energy behind it," Gohan said evenly.

Vegeta retraced his actions and bellowed the haunting words that echoed across the mountain side. A bright sapphire beam erupted up from his skin and shot off into the sky exploding of in the atmosphere darkening the world with its power. Gohan walked barefoot across the snow to Vegeta's side staring up at the sky with his wide innocent eyes. He turned to Vegeta and smiled that cute smile of his. The trademark grin that only the son's could possess. Vegeta couldn't help it. His lips curved upwards into that forthcoming smirk of his. The world froze with the two's happiness at the blissful moment. The one memory Gohan looked back on with joy.

To Be Continued…


	11. Forgiveness

**Chapter 10-** Forgiveness

**V**egeta flexed his muscles in a calm and seemingly harmless motion as he zapped into the cold form of the golden warrior. He eyed Xiea with his haunting gaze as his mocking exited his mouth. His words echoed faintly in his memory.

"Kakarot may not have been able to beat you. But I will not be as easily defeated."

Goku looked up from the ground in which he his body had fallen. His clothes were in rags about his bloody and beaten body. Vegeta knew he still had some spunk left. Goku smiled at seeing the man alive. Vegeta did not return to friendly gesture. He wasn't doing this for him anyway. He was doing it for that idiot woman who couldn't get out of capsule corporations in time.

"Sure. You aliens are all alike. I don't care," Xiea sighed.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried in his raspy voice. "I want you to take care of Gohan. Please."

"Your brat?" Vegeta snapped. "Sure. Whatever, Kakarot. Stop saying things like that. I'm here to bring you back, not to kill you, fool."

The movements of the battle danced over through his memory once more as he retraced his bloody fight with Xiea. It all slowed down at the point which her defenses lowered. He couldn't take the hit. She was so young. And something was holding him back… Bulma.

He was thrown to the ground with one simple kick. Before Vegeta could react, Xiea had thrown her last blast to finish him. The burning heat of the ki blast rocketed towards him preparing to rip him apart. When something that neither Vegeta or Xiea expected happened...

Goku hurled himself in front of Vegeta, back to the blast, relieving him from the harm of the explosion. The blinding light cascaded over Vegeta's eyes as he felt Kakarot's body fall limply into his arms.

Bewildered, Vegeta gazed down at the low class sayian that had just spared his life. Goku smiled lightly as blood slipped down his chin, "Take care of Gohan…"

The last breath exited out of Goku's body leaving his empty shell behind.Vegeta found himself trembling. Vegeta gave Goku's wilted body a couple of futile shakes. But to no avail, Goku remain motionless.

Vegeta's eyes remained on Goku's peaceful face. His ears rung with an ugly guilt that had buried its head into his frozen heart. And for the first time, he felt something seeping from his eyes. The guilt was so overbearing he could only watch like a helpless fool as Xiea hushed Kakarot's wailing mate with one ki blast. Blood filled his hands, as he slowly lowered Goku's empty body to the ground. He didn't even look at Xiea as he turned and walked down his lonely way away from the pain. Away from the memories. Away from the guilt…

* * *

**V**egeta sat up abruptly to the battle cry of his apprentice outside the wooden cabin walls. Still training. Still trying. Vegeta tried desperately not to think of the past as he got up from the chair he had been resting in and crept to the foggy glass window. Through its dismal vision, Vegeta could see the youthful boy pulling his body to the max as he struggled against his own agony.

Inside, Vegeta fought against his own mind. Battling his own conscience over whether or not to tell the boy what had truly occurred when his parents had fallen victim to Xiea. That he had been there. That he had watched them die, and simply walked away.

As he stared at his own reflection he could feel the guilt surface back to him with the memories of what happened next…

* * *

**R**ain bellowed down its pain upon the fighter as he walked through the deserted town. And in the middle of the empty place, there stood that bald friend of Kakarot. He stood there glaring at Vegeta as he sulked over to him. Leaning against Krillen under the shelter of a woolen blanket was the sleeping form of Kakarot's son.

"I came to talk to you Vegeta."

"I don't want to be talked to."

"You should take care of him," Krillen interrupted. "It's the least you could do."

Vegeta stared emotionlessly at the quiet form of the boy resting there. The adolescent was oblivious to the disaster he stood in, oblivious the conversation that would determine his future.

"Where is his tail?" Vegeta asked coldly breaking the uneasy silence between the two foes.

"He wanted it removed," Krillen muttered softly gripping Gohan's shoulder with a gentle squeeze.

"Typical," said Vegeta.

With that he turned ready to continue his endless journey within his mind when Krillen cried, "I know what happened in that battle, Vegeta. I know that you turned tail and let everyone down."

Vegeta stopped. After a pause he said in a low voice, "That's a lie."

"I talked to King Kai," Krillen hissed his brow frowned. "You made a promise to Goku. Between the two of you, you could defeat Xiea."

"I do not need help to kill a witch like her," Vegeta said. "Besides… I have no intention to stop her. This isn't my planet."

"But how could you say that after what happened to Vegeta-sei?"

"You and your pet can do what you want. But I will not care for the boy. He is not my responsibility."

"At least train him," said Krillen. "He needs some sort of way to defend himself."

"He would be better off if I handed him to Xiea," Vegeta muttered. "He would die much quicker that way."

"Then I will train him." Krillen snapped defiantly.

Vegeta chuckled, "I'd like to see you try."

With a backhand wave, Vegeta added, "Until we meet again, baldy." and then continued on his way.

"I hope we never do, Vegeta," Krillen said underneath a curtain of falling rain. "For Gohan's sake."

* * *

** "M**aster?" Gohan's small voice filled the cabin warming it with its innocence. "Is something wrong?"

Vegeta eyed the boy with his vague stare. Gohan's training gi was once again needing serious repair, Vegeta concluded noting the child now had shorts instead of pants and the other various holes and rips.

"I guess we need to go to the market tomorrow," Vegeta said bitterly. "We were running out of food anyway."

Vegeta got a look of elation from those few words. He hadn't fully realized that the young boy had gone a whole 6 months without contact with any other person. Vegeta could tell it was getting slightly on Gohan's sanity with only one person to talk to when hundreds of questions were on his amazing mind constantly.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

**V**egeta sat quietly staring at the empty skies that night from his usual spot. It startled him slightly when he heard the light crushing of snow under his apprentice's feet as the boy rested his tired body beside that of his Master's. Vegeta tried to ignore the nagging inside him as the boy stared at the stars with him.

"They can see us, you know," Gohan smiled.

"Who?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"My dad. My mom," Gohan said softly, turning to face his master. "Your parents."

"My parents didn't care for me," Vegeta said coldly. "I was just a successor."

"I'm pretty sure your mom didn't think that way," Gohan smiled innocently. "That's where you get your good side."

"You're wrong, Gohan," Vegeta said harshly.

Gohan looked abashed. He looked down at the soft snow at the steep mountain side, and then gazed at Vegeta again.

"You're the closest thing to a second father I've ever had," Gohan whispered. "I just wanted to thank you."

There was a cold silence between the two of them when Vegeta finally replied, "Why don't you go inside, Gohan."

Gohan lowered his gaze once more and hugged his arms about himself to warm his cold body. He pulled his knees up to his chest and embraced their warmth.

After a few minutes, Vegeta found himself combating against his own thoughts again. At last Vegeta spoke, "Gohan… There is something I haven't told you."

There was no reply but Vegeta knew Gohan was listening, "I fought beside your father… against Xiea."

"I know," Gohan muttered. "Krillen told me. A long time ago."

"Did he also tell you how I survived?" Vegeta muttered darkly.

"No," Gohan replied with a slight yawn.

"Your father died… protecting me," Vegeta stuttered finding the words hard to come. "And in the end I left… Without avenging him. Without saving your mother."

Vegeta didn't wait for Gohan to reply to his story afraid of what he might say.

"I was given the chance to take you in. But I couldn't… because... something... held me back," Vegeta said darkly. "And I let my promise to your father fall before it had even become possible."

There was no words emitted in the silence for a long time. Finally a small sigh exited the lips of the quiescent boy.

"It doesn't matter. We forgive you."

Gohan's head leaned against Vegeta's shoulder in his slumber. Before Vegeta could brush the child off of him, he began to like the feeling of Gohan against him. Vegeta wrapped an hesitant arm about the child and rubbed Gohan's back soothingly.

"If I ever had a son, Gohan. I would hope that he would turn out just like you."

To Be Continued…


	12. Second Chances

**Chapter 11**- Second Chances

**G**ohan toddled along in a sluggish pace behind his Master's long strides. Gohan's face was going pink with perspiration but he refused to stop. Even if he wanted to, Vegeta would not permit him to rest his body when they had only been walking for down to this town half the morning.

"Master, could we get some water in this market?" Gohan dared to ask.

Vegeta looked Gohan over from the corner of his wary gaze. He smirked slightly and nodded in approval, "Feeling under the weather, are we?"

"S-sorry master. I guess I am out of shape," Gohan stuttered bowing his head.

Vegeta let out a small snort. He shook his head and slowed down a bit, "Doesn't surprise me. You have been training in extreme conditions. You are not used to the heat from a normal climate. It has nothing to do with being out of shape."

Gohan nodded realizing Vegeta's logic. He smiled brightly trying to ignore the burning dryness in the back of his throat. The small boy gazed up at the sky that stretched out endlessly before the two of the travelers. It was so beautiful, and Gohan had missed flying. Vegeta had discouraged the waste of energy. Besides it would easily attract any shi nearby like a spider to its web. Gohan shivered at the thought of having to face Xiea again.

Her face was still smoldered into the back of his mind slowly dying away each day. Just as the fire eventually fades. For someone he thought would forever haunt him, she only haunts him in dreams that expire from his memory as soon as dawn breaks. He grinned privately at the thought of her not knowing what he and Vegeta had in store for her. She didn't know that secretly in the mountains just beyond her reach, two people were planning her downfall.

"Just ahead, Gohan," Vegeta said sharply breaking Gohan's amused thoughts. "Keep a low profile. And if anyone should ask you your name say it's Keri."

Gohan raised a slight eyebrow at the outlandish name and muttered, "Can I give you a name?"

"No need," Vegeta snapped. "I gave myself a name. It's Bob, okay. Easy to remember, right?"

Gohan nodded burning scarlet with the force of keeping the hilarity from his face. He snickered and gratefully thanked Kami that Vegeta had reserved himself that name. Course, Vegeta had no idea what mattered in a name, especially earth names. His whole family had used the name Vegeta off their planet, Vegeta-sei, so you couldn't blame him

The city was small but far from being inactive. People were all about on the streets selling and buying whatever they could get a hold of. The peaceful atmosphere hit home for Gohan making him feel much more relaxed. Once or twice he cringed at the state of his clothes but no one seemed to discriminate against him. Many had the same problem as he for he caught sight of some tots running in the streets with only long shirts over their tiny bodies.

Vegeta tended to draw closer to Gohan as if fearing that he might lose the boy in the crowd. Gohan stared up at Vegeta curiously unaware that Vegeta could have such human emotion. But as soon as he did, Vegeta backed off examine some fabrics for Gohan's new outfits.

Vegeta had to scowl at the color choices. Mostly light colors like white, light blue, or yellow. Not only that but Gohan was constantly getting taller and he had no way to estimate how long these outfits might last. It was truly infuriating to have a child of Gohan's age hanging around in need of clothing.

Gohan stayed loyally at Vegeta's side not commenting at all as Vegeta held things up to him to measure his height and perhaps, even though Vegeta would never admit it, to see how it looked on him. He finally laid several piles of zenny on the counter and snarled, "I'll take them all."

The man was very thrilled. Gohan gave Vegeta a shocked look.

"You need to stop growing, kid," Vegeta snapped handing Gohan the capsule that the man had handed them. "I don't know what will fit you anymore."

They stopped by a booth selling strange gadgets with a thin yet energetic business man behind the counter. He smiled a toothy grin when they approached clapping his bony hands together eagerly.

"So? You interested in my latest invention?"

"No," Vegeta muttered eying the heap of metal on the side of the booth.

The man acted as if he did not hear Vegeta's statement and continued rattling bringing out some different things that obviously were irritating Vegeta more. It seemed Vegeta was only staying to see a small object that lay on the self behind the man. Gohan saw him glaring at it furiously trying to get the man to talk about it next.

"Oh this," The man said finally getting the hint a pulling the small device down.

It looked like a mini TV set yet on the screen Gohan could see his and Vegeta's face.

"I have placed the tiny cameras around my booth. It's so tiny that not even Xiea herself can sense it. It's great for protection. Saved my life numerous times."

"I'll take it," Vegeta snapped causing Gohan to stare once again.

"Oh but sir. This is my pride and joy." The man refused sadly.

Vegeta bit his lip and pulled out a pile of zenny dropping it slowly onto the table. The man's face immediately lit up at the amount of money Vegeta was giving up.

"On second thought," The man smiled widely handing the mini screen to Vegeta. "No refunds! And take these…"

He handed Vegeta several tiny little dots that no doubt were the cameras. Vegeta stuck the contains into his pocket as he turned to face a bewildered Gohan.

"The zenny isn't stolen or anything like that," Vegeta hissed answering Gohan's first question. "I just happen to find a lot of useful things."

A sudden burst of laughter on Gohan's left caught his attention. Turning slightly, Gohan saw a bunch of kids his own age playing an active game involving a beat up ball and several rags place out in a diamond shape about the area.

"Run home, Timmy!" The girl nearest him shouted to a little boy standing bemused on the rag base. "Go to the last base and we'll be winning!"

Timmy, as they were calling him, finally did move just as the ball nearly was kicked to his head. Timmy ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the last rag in the diamond just to be greeted by lots of hugs and cheers.

"Good job, Timmy!" A boy with messy red hair shouted. "We're in the lead!"

Gohan frowned slight regretting that he was denied of such fun. He gave off a weak sigh and started to walk away when Vegeta grabbed his shoulder. Vegeta nodded to him. Gohan's eyebrows frowned skeptically at Vegeta's gesture. Then Vegeta turned without a word asking about another object on the talkative man's booth. And Gohan realized with a leap of his heart that Vegeta wanted Gohan to go and play. To be with kids his own age… Gohan grinned brightly unable to stutter properly his words of thanks as he rushed off to join their game. Vegeta smiled lightly as Gohan raced off.

"You may have died, Goku. But your son is still remarkably like you."

To Be Continued...


	13. Baby Crush

**Chapter 12**- Baby Crush

**G**ohan raced across the dusty lot to where the children played their game. But as he drew nearer, his heart grew a great deal heavier. How would the other kids treat him? He hadn't actually be very popular with the kids in his school… back when he went to school. That seemed like ages ago… and perhaps it was. His mom still picked him up in a hover car back then.

The girl who stood on the pitcher mound caught sight of him first. And much as Gohan feared, her face of his intrusion was not welcoming,

"Who are you?" She asked bitterly.

"I'm…I'm uh…" Gohan thought quickly. "Ivan."

He really didn't want to use the name Vegeta had given him. It would probably give them an even worse impression then he even had already given them.

The girl face softened a bit. Her dark gaze trailed over to where Vegeta was. He seemed to be rubbing his temples from the incoming headache the crazy inventor was giving him. She looked back to Gohan with a slight smile.

"Are you and your father travelers?"

_ Father?_ Gohan thought in amusement to himself. _Vegeta would not be happy to hear that…_

"Yes," Gohan answered honestly. It was sort of the truth.

"I thought so." The girl grinned. "Sorry if I was cold. We thought you might be one of the shi children."

_ Shi children?_ Gohan thought in confusion. _They can have children?_

The rest of the group seemed to have let their curiosity get the better of them. Soon Gohan was being introduced to the whole lot of the children.

"My name is Tabbi," The girl who had first spoke to him introduced herself.

"My name is Greg," One of the red heads smiled. "And my dense twin here is Craig."

"I am not dense!" Craig spat defiantly.

"I'm Mia," A blond girl spoke.

"And I'm Timmy," The youngest boy sputtered shyly.

Gohan happily greeted each of them. It was fun being able to fit in… And Mia was pretty cute.

Out of the group, Tabbi was the oldest. She was very kind to all the children making sure the game was fair for all of them. Timmy was her younger brother, him being only six. She was at least ten years older but Gohan failed to ask her. She had bright amber eyes with long brown hair tied up in a simple French braid. Her clothes were worn being some overalls that appeared to small for her and a shirt supporting some old football team long gone.

The twins were a riot. They loved putting commentary to all of what they did. Gohan noticed whenever Timmy came to bat they moved in slow motion all the while making funny expressions. They both wore the same outfits of worn cloth shorts and dirty white tee shirts. Gohan still had trouble figuring which one was which.

Timmy, Gohan knew, had something wrong with him. He didn't seem very strong for a child his age. But Gohan didn't want to pry into something that was really not his business. Gohan recalled reading into something of his symptoms before when his mother was trying to decide if he should be a doctor or a mathematician. He appeared to have Osteogenesis Imperfecta (aka brittle bone disease). The way they treated him was like that of the treatment he gave his mother's good china. As if he could break at any given time. Gohan tried not to give it much more thought…

Timmy wore some slightly baggy clothes but they fit much better then anyone else's. His shirt was a sky blue to match his baby blue eyes. He wore jean shorts that appeared to reach a bit past his knees. Gohan wondered how they managed to get a belt small enough to fit about his tiny waist to hold those pants up. But they managed it all the same.

Last was Mai who was the closest to Gohan's age. She was had just turned ten a couple of days ago, as she mentioned it timidly before they picked teams. She had wavy blonde hair that she clipped into a half ponytail with a cute teddy bear barrette. She wore a white hat with a pink sash matching her white and pink jump suit. She had commented that it was hand-me-down from her late sister who had come down with a terrible virus last winter. Mia didn't ask for any pity but Gohan gave it all the same…

"Well, I guess that splits us pretty evenly," Tabbi commented, "Timmy and Greg will be on my team. Ivan and Craig will be on Mia's."

"Alright!" Craig laughed. "We're even! Awesome! That means we can keep score!"

"You're going down, Craig," Greg smirked. "With Tabbi and her mean curve ball, (That's baseball, Greg…" Tabbi interjected.) we can't lose!"

"Oh yeah?! We'll we have… uh… me! That's right, me! And ummm, Ivan! Right!" Craig turned to Gohan and whispered. "You can play kickball right?"

"Uh…well, I have never tried."

"Uh…" Craig sweat dropped. "You're joking, right?"

"Oh, calm down, Craig," Mia smiled. "I'm sure Ivan's a natural."

Craig was still moaning something about broken pride as Tabbi's team to field. Mia was positively beaming with excitement, though Gohan didn't know why. Gohan guessed she really enjoyed this game,

"Ivan, you don't mind if I go first do you?" Mia asked. "I've been practicing."

"Uh, sure," Gohan nodded.

Gohan retired to the bench next to Craig who was looking a bit cheerier. He ran his fingers through his red hair and said, "Mia's always had a good talent at sport but… She kind of falls short to Tabbi."

"She said she has been practicing," Gohan smiled.

"Really? Don't know how she found the time… Usually this is the only time of the week we can play. The shi aren't here on holy days," Craig muttered. "You're lucky you came on such a day. Plus tonight it the fireworks festival. You will stay for that, won't you?"

"I'll have to talk to my mas- my... my dad," Gohan stuttered almost slipping up on their cover.

"Oh," said Craig, sounded somewhat disappointed.

Mia stepped up to the plate, as Craig had described it, generously doing the commentary this turn. She was beaming even more brightly under her sun hat. Gohan wondered why she didn't put it down to save from the hassle of it getting in the way.

Tabbi drew back and swung the ball hard at Mia. Much harder then she had done for Timmy before. Gohan was slightly worried of what might be swung his way.

Mia backed up a bit and then kicked out faster then Gohan predicted she would. Her foot slammed right into the ball's hide causing it to go flying towards the back of the field. Greg was racing over to catch it just as Mia past second. He missed on catching it on it's first bounce, but he caught it on second and threw it at home. Mia didn't have enough time to dodge being tagged out by Timmy.

Though the disappointment was defiantly there, Mia still kept a bright smile.

"I had a good hit," She smiled as she took a seat next to Gohan. "I have no regrets."

"My turn!" Craig shouted rudely cutting before Gohan.

Gohan didn't object though. He would rather not go just yet. He didn't want to break the ball or something.

Craig had a nice hit that landed him on third… but now it was Gohan's turn. Mia was throwing him hints on how to kick it without it becoming a foul. Gohan took the advice but frankly wanted advice on how not to break the ball.

As Gohan drew up to the plate he spotted Vegeta watching him. Their eyes met briefly. Gohan knew Vegeta wanted to see how well Gohan could mask his energy. It was more then just play. Vegeta wanted Gohan to have a small training lesson along with his enjoyment. He must have trusted Gohan enough to let him play with the children… maybe he could do this.

Tabbi released a fairly normal toss that Gohan was grateful for. The slower it came at him, the better. He didn't want to put any more pressure then he had to.

Hoping just to bunt it, Gohan tried a small kick. Mia and Craig seemed a bit disappointed at such a weak attempt until they saw what it earned them. The ball went flying across the yard. Gohan was still so happy that it didn't go out of the park he almost forgot to run. He kept his pace slow but at enough to be a full out run for a normal child. He made it home before Greg could bring the ball home. Two runs in a row… And there Gohan was greeted with cheers.

"I told you he was a natural," Mia laughed.

"Never doubted you, Ivan!" Craig smiled, "But it was weird… Greg couldn't even touch the ball for a couple of minutes…"

"What?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"I don't know what was wrong with it," Greg sighed shrugging his shoulders. "But that thing was hotter then a fireball when I first tried to catch it. Lucky I didn't get burned…"

_Whoops_. Gohan thought, _Well, at least it didn't _look_ suspicious._

* * *

**A**s night fell, everyone had to retire to their homes. Gohan was sad over the knowledge that he would probably never see any of them ever again. His purpose was to defeat Xiea… not to play ball on Sundays with humans. But surprisingly, when Mia was saying her goodbyes she turned to Gohan.

"I know you've come a far way. Do you have a place to stay for the night? My family would be more then happy to let you stay with us," She added, "You and your father."

Gohan was about to answer that they were leaving tonight when Vegeta interrupted him, "We accept your hospitality."

"Great!" Mia smiled beckoning them to follow her. "My house is this way."

Gohan was partially startled because he hadn't heard his master approach and then confused by his answer. He found it hard to understand what was going on in his master's mind.

"You want to stay for the night?" Gohan asked bewildered.

"Yes," Vegeta nodded. "Just this night. It would be too difficult to climb back up the mountain in the dark. It would be wiser to wait till early morning, before the Shi return."

"I hope you don't mind, but my house is by the beach," Mia spoke suddenly not aware of their whispers, "It gets a bit cold at night, but it has the best view of the fireworks."

"Sounds wonderful," Vegeta said politely as Gohan cocked an eyebrow at him again.

"Oh, it is!" Mia grinned. "You'll like this show. Promise ya! Nothing like it in the world."

* * *

**M**ia's family were just as sweet as their daughter. Mia also had an older brother, Daemon, who was nearing his twenties. He had dark brown hair at shoulder length which he tied back in a ponytail. His green eyes were bright and cheery resembling that of his sister's eyes. Both of Mia's parents had brown hair and the whole family had the same beautiful green eyes. Apparently Mia had received her locks from her Grandmother who had passed away long before Mia was born. Mia's elder sister, Darla, resembled their Grandmother too.

The house was a average sized house, being just slightly bigger then Vegeta's cabin. It had three rooms downstairs and four up. Mia showed them the guest room which they could both stay. They didn't have any luggage to put in there at the moment, and Vegeta would not put down what he had bought today.

"Wanna go see the parade?" Mia asked Gohan once everything was settled.

"Now Mia. You aren't dressed for that," Daemon scolded.

"I'll wear my kimono," Mia said. "And Ivan can borrow one of your outfits."

"I'm okay with that." Gohan said.

"Ivan?" Vegeta questioned Gohan in an undertone.

"Keri was too girly," Gohan whispered back.

"It was?" answered Vegeta in surprise.

Gohan didn't have time to answer him as Mia dragged him off to find a decent 'boy' kimono for him.

* * *

**T**he parade was quite entertaining. Although it was not as terrific as the Christmas parade that used to go down past Capsule Corp… It had it's own special flavor that made Gohan happy. Craig and Greg met up with them at the game section that was set up for the festival. So far they had collected a lot of cheap stuffed animals and certificates but it was quite a impressive collection. They must have been pretty good at the carnival games.

Both boys wore fairly nice green kimonos making Gohan slight embarrassed of his own. Gohan's kimono was a dark blue with white impressions of dragons across it. It was one of the best old ones that Daemon owned… Mia had said it would look better on him but Gohan wasn't too sure.

The parade ended with the bout of fireworks. Mia and Gohan said their farewells to the twins and headed down to the beach. The lollipops that Gohan had won in a 'Hit All The Ducks' stand were huge and very delicious. Mia thought they were worth the effort to get them but Gohan thought that a bit more effort would have been nice. He felt as though the endeavor he put into getting these candies was very low. It only took a couple of seconds to earn both of them.

"Come on, Gohan!" Mia laughed beckoning him to follow, "I know a perfect place to watch them."

Gohan followed her wearily, sucking on his lollipop all the while. She slipped easily through the tall rocks that cluttered the slope down the sandy beach. Mia must have lived here a long time moving so gracefully past all the obstacles. Course it was no trouble for Gohan to follow…

"Up here!" Mia shouted over the lapping waves as she started climbing up the rocks to a low hanging cliff.

"Be careful," Gohan warned as he tailed her.

"Don't worry! I'm fine," Mia smiled.

She made it to the top and helped Gohan up the rest of the way. It was indeed a great view. The two sat in silence enjoying their treats and the show. Gohan couldn't help but notice how Mia looked so adorable in her baby pink kimono covered with Hawaiian flowers. He tried not to stare but he couldn't help himself. Eventually Mia's eyes met his and they both looked away, blushing.

"You're really nice, Ivan," Mia smiled. "For a traveler."

"Thanks," Gohan smiled ashamed that he still hadn't told her his real name.

"Why did you come to our town in the first place? Do you have a home?" Mia asked.

"Yes," Gohan sighed, "Sort of. We live in the mountains."

Gohan could have shot himself for saying that. He pinched his leg in his frustration. Mia spotted his troubled look, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Gohan smiled sheepishly. "Nothing."

"It's strange that you would travel this far," Mia murmured. "Will you return again?"

"Probably not," Gohan uttered realizing how Vegeta liked to pick different towns to get supplies.

"That's too bad," Mia sighed in disappointment. "I really like you, Ivan. I was hoping we could become good friends."

"We can," Gohan smiled, "Just remember me. I'll try to come back someday."

"Okay," Mia grinned, "I will."

With that said she gave Gohan a small kiss on the cheek causing him to go a bright red. He toppled backwards in shock nearly falling off the side of the cliff. Luckily, Mia caught his arm.

"You okay?!" Mia asked in worry.

"Fine," Gohan blushed. "Just fine…"

To Be Continued…


	14. Interruption

**Chapter 13**- Interruption

**T**he stars clung tight to the velvety sky despite the bitter cold the ocean wind brought in. Vegeta let out an irritable sigh as he paced the sandy beach in front of the house where they were spending the night. His breath dispelled into the air in thick clouds. For some reason he couldn't sit still. Vegeta knew it hadn't been that long but something had been itching at the back of his mind all day. This place just didn't seem secure. Why would the Shi let such a wild celebration take place? He knew the Shi too well to figure that they were giving the humans a break.

"You worried about your son?" A voice behind him sounded out of the darkness.

Vegeta spun about on his heal facing Daemon. He was so wrapped up in his troubled thoughts he didn't hear the human approach. He could have shot himself for being so careless. How could he teach his pupil to be aware of his surroundings when he got lost in his own thoughts from time to time.

"No," Vegeta spat much harsher then he intended.

"Well, there is no need to be," Daemon continue. "Mia will take care of him. She's a good girl. Mia knows her ways through town."

_ Is he deaf? I just said no…_ "Is that so?" Vegeta snapped sarcastically.

Daemon sat down next to Vegeta looking worried himself. Vegeta let out another sigh and sat down too, "What's the matter?"

_Kami, why do I always have to mediate with people's problems?_

"It's nothing. My parents are just worried about the Shi. You must be too."

"Who wouldn't be?" Vegeta murmured.

"Well, it's funny. The Shi children have never been nice to the humans, you see. But lately they've been unusually cruel. And then today they all up and left. We figured that they must have just figured to give us our space… but even on holy days they don't all just up and leave."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the man next to him finding Daemon voicing his own haunting thoughts. Vegeta considered it more in silence when a thought struck him… That man. Vegeta closed his eyes remembering the inventor clearly… He seemed very convinced that even Xiea couldn't sense it. How could be sure? He certainly didn't seem troubled much by the Shi.

"Shoot!" Vegeta shouted leaping to his feet. "I have to find Gohan now!"

"Gohan?" Daemon muttered in confusion.

Before Vegeta could clarify, he felt a sudden energy level. A high one… a high many of them. _Crap. Not yet. I have to get to Gohan…_

* * *

**G**ohan sat comfortably on the beach while waiting for Mia to surface. Gohan thought she must have been crazy to go swimming in this weather but then again he had endured the cold in the mountain… so maybe she endured the cold of the sea. Gohan let out a small yawn watching the waves rippled in. There was a small splash not too far away. Gohan cast his eyes in that direction seeing Mia emerge from the depths of the ocean.

"Hey!" Gohan waved happily.

She waved back with her free arm. Mia held something in her other. Gohan couldn't tell what it was clearly, but he guessed he would soon find out. She raced back up the beach towards him soaked to the skin. Gohan handed her the kimono which she had cleverly covered over her swim suit. Mia slipped it back on after drying off from a towel she had shrewdly snuck out too.

"Here!" Mia smiled handing him a strange shell. "It's an conch! Hold it up to your ear!"

Gohan looked it over in bewilderment, "Why?"

"Just do it!" Mia laughed.

"Oh…okay," Gohan shrugged doing as he was told.

A beautiful swirling echo flowed from the eccentric husk. It sounded just the waves of the ocean itself. He grinned in spite of himself enjoying the soothing tune.

"It's pretty!" Gohan smiled.

Mia shook her head and laughed half heartily, "You are so strange not to have ever listened into a shell before…"

"It's common to listen into exoskeletons of sea creatures?" Gohan asked bewildered.

"Never been to a beach before, huh?" Mia asked amused.

"No. Not really," Gohan said. "Read about them."

"You can't enjoy life from a book, silly," Mia laughed. "You have to experience it for yourself."

"You proved that quite well."

"Of course," Mia grinned. "Stick with me, Ivan. You'll learn lots!"

Gohan couldn't help but laugh. It seemed he shared a lot of laughs with Mia. It was weird but oh, so wonderful. He had never had this feeling before in his whole life. His ears were buzzing and his heart felt like it was beating nonstop. He hoped his cheeks weren't going too red…

He turned slightly catching sight of someone else on the beach. It was a fairly old man wearily a heavy overcoat. Gohan realized it must be quite cold out. His old weathered hands clutched a strange yet familiar staff. He glanced over to Mia to see she had noticed him as well.

"Who's that?" They asked each other in unison.

"Oh. I thought you knew," Gohan blushed slightly.

"Nope. No one but Daemon and I ever come on the beach this late."

_ Late?_ Gohan thought, _Uh oh. Vegeta might be a bit mad when they return…_

"Wanna go greet him?" Mia asked her curiosity obviously getting the better of her.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked in bewilderment.

"Why not?" Mia shrugged brushing her wet bangs out of her eyes. "He looks harmless."

The old man's face turned to them as the children approached. Gohan recognized him immediately but was too stunned to believe it.

"Master Roshi?!" Gohan gasped.

"Gohan?" The old man murmured as his eyes focused on the young face. "Ah ha! Gohan, my boy!"

Gohan flung his arms about the old turtle hermit hugging the old man tight. He missed the old geezer so much. Tears slipped down his cheeks after finally being reunited to a friend he thought surely died.

"I knew Xiea couldn't get you," Master Roshi laughed giving Gohan a kind ruffle of his hair."You are too much like your father to give in that easily."

Mia waited in silence listening carefully to their whole conversation. But the moment of the reunion Gohan completely forgot that Mia didn't realize who he really was.

"How did you survive?" Gohan smiled wiping his tears away on the back of his palm.

"Oh, dear boy," Master Roshi chuckled. "You know quite well that I can pass easily without being detected. No one notices an old man… Good thing I can hold my obsessions if I need to."

"Good thing," Gohan nodded through a big grin. "If would certainly be a distraction."

"So where is Krillen?" Master Roshi asked curiously looking about as if the bald man would come bounding out of the shadows.

Gohan lowered his head in shame. He tried to put on the best face he could but Master Roshi read the expression as clear as dawn.

"Oh…no," Master Roshi sighed. "He didn't make it?"

"He made it," Gohan muttered. "To prison. Because of me."

"Now, not because of you I am sure…" Master Roshi said, a faint flush to his cheeks. "But how did you escape then?"

"I wouldn't have," Gohan smiled a bit brighter. "I was dying until… You wouldn't believe who I found! Vegeta saved me! He's been training me the last few months!"

"Vegeta?" Master Roshi repeated doubtfully. "Are you sure? He died quite some time ago…"

"Nah," Gohan laughed. "He hid out in the mountains. He took me in, Master Roshi! You said he wouldn't, but he did!"

"Doesn't sound like Vegeta," Master Roshi uttered thumbing his chin. "But I trust your judgment, Gohan."

"Gohan?" Mia interrupted suddenly.

Gohan turned around completely forgetting that he was only supposed to respond to Ivan. He started sweating at realizing his mistake.

"So your name isn't Ivan," Mia muttered looking slightly hurt. "It's Gohan."

"Oh boy," Gohan heard Master Roshi whisper under his breath realizing what a mess he caused.

"Gohan… Gohan is the name of the boy… The alien that Xiea is after," Mia whispered. "You… you are him, aren't you?"

Gohan swallowed hard hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was. He nodded slowly burning with humiliation.

"Don't worry," Mia smiled softly. "Your secret safe with me. You aren't anything like Daemon or my parents said you would be like. Perhaps it's a good thing you kept your identity secret… even if it was from me too."

"Thank you," Gohan nodded. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No. You didn't hurt me," Mia smiled cheerfully. "Just surprised that's all."

But Gohan could see quite well that smile was a false one. It wasn't nearly as wonderful as the ones she sent him before. Her eyes trailed through Gohan now… It made him feel quite small.

"I'm sorry," Gohan said softer so Master Roshi couldn't hear.

"Don't be," Mia muttered. "I told you, I understand."

Gohan frowned at that response. If she understood then her eyes wouldn't be scrutinizing him now. She looked at him as if he betrayed her. There was something more beside his name that haunted her. He figured he wasn't much liked by the human race. He remembered faintly of the time when he tried to find Krillen's house as a small child. He was jumped on as soon as his name was uttered. Could this be the same way?

Why couldn't she remember him like the last few hours? How could she turn so quickly on him just because of a name? What's in a name? Gohan started to dread ever trying to play kickball with those kids. Dread ever falling for Mia…

"So you don't look much like an alien," Mia smiled a bit brighter. "How can you be sure?"

"He's a hybrid," Master Roshi offered. "Half Sayian. Half human. Sayians are very similar to humans except they have tails. And unusual abilities… Um, perhaps you could say unnatural strength."

"He doesn't look strong," Mia grinned. "Show me some powers, Gohan! Like Xiea!"

"Uh… I don't have powers like Xiea," Gohan muttered slightly wavered that she would compare him to her. "But I can show you how I channel ki."

"Okay," Mia nodded.

Gohan held out his hand as a small golden orb filled it. It lit up her face like the bulb of a Christmas tree. She stared in awe at the light and held out a hesitant hand as if afraid it might burn her.

"Go ahead," Gohan beckoned. "It shouldn't hurt. I won't let it."

She placed her quaking fingers against the surface of the orb feeling the warm surge through her. She smiled brightly at it and then up at Gohan. The light was back in her eyes. It seemed as though she had forgotten completely of the lies he kept and of who he really turned out to be.

"Amazing! This would be one heck of a baseball, huh?"

* * *

**"V**egeta!" Gohan waved as the man raced up to them.

His face was swollen with rage and... a great panic? Gohan was surprised to see him so upset. He didn't think Vegeta could get so worked up over him not coming back at curfew. Gohan half expected a lecture but suddenly he realized something else must be wrong.

"Vegeta?" Mia chuckled. "I knew Bob was a suspicious name. I never thought anyone nowadays could call their kid, Bob."

"She knows?" Vegeta asked quickly.

"Everything," Gohan nodded.

He cast her a searching glare causing her a bit of surprise. Mia took it much better then Gohan expected her too. She must have past whatever test Vegeta placed upon her because his gaze averted from her to Gohan, "Well, then you should know, I am Gohan's mentor not his father."

"Father?" Master Roshi snorted. "Never thought I would hear the day where you took Goku's shoes..."

Vegeta's eyes snapped over to where the old man was. Their eyes met coldly, almost a greeting for them.

"See you're still alive, Roshi," Vegeta spat.

"Surprised?" Master Roshi smirked.

"Shut up while you still have a tongue," Vegeta retorted callously. "It was a statement not requiring an answer, old man."

"Of course," Master Roshi nodded respectfully.

"Not good friends, huh?" Mia nudged Gohan with her elbow.

"You have no idea," Gohan smiled softly.

"Gohan. We have to leave," Vegeta looked over to Mia. "You may come with us."

"To go where?" Master Roshi asked.

"You can stay here," Vegeta snapped silencing the hermit.

"Where, master?" Gohan solicited for Master Roshi.

"Away from here," Vegeta growled. "Far away. This place is about to…"

He trailed off as his eyes fell upon Mia. Gohan could sense a lot of pity radiating off of Vegeta's aurora for the girl. Gohan couldn't imagine why…

"Is something wrong?" Gohan asked darkly. "Have they discovered us?"

"No," Vegeta muttered, "At least I don't think so. But… there is another reason…"

Once again his eyes fell upon Mia. Gohan guessed he really didn't want Mia hear when he stated this. He seemed even more pained to even say this in front of Gohan.

"There is a rat in this village," Vegeta continued, "He comes whenever a town is at the end of its… usefulness. I met him before. Not truly met him, but Bulma did. On the day Capsule Corp was destroyed."

"You're saying… That the Shi have targeted our town to… be destroyed."

"Not just destroyed…" Vegeta hissed menacingly. "Obliterated. Nothing… No one will be left…"

"You're joking," Mia laughed half heartily. "Right?… Right? He's joking, right Gohan?"

Gohan was lost for words. He could only stare forlornly into her bewildered green eyes.

"I am afraid, my dear, that Vegeta does not make many jokes," Master Roshi answered despondently. "Especially on such a sensitive issue."

"No…" Mia muttered in disorientation swaggering slightly as if she had been struck. "This… Isn't true. Not on the Fireworks Festival."

"Just like them." Master Roshi growled. "One last night of peace…"

"No!" Mia cried tears rushing down her cheeks.

Mia flung her arms about Gohan suddenly and wept into his chest. Gohan uncertainly hugged her, gently rubbing her back. She was trembling something awful and Gohan couldn't blame her…

"How much time to we have?" Gohan questioned sternly.

"None." Vegeta stated bitterly. "Maybe enough to hide just us."

"Correction," Master Roshi uttered staring skyward. "Maybe enough to gawk."

They turned about seeing the lights of chi coming. Vegeta cussed out loud rudely but no one noticed. Mia hugged tighter to Gohan watching the impending doom loom closer…

To Be Continued…


	15. Destruction

**Chapter 14**- Destruction

** "M**ia," Vegeta snapped firmly without tearing his eyes from the coming energy. " Does your town have a drainage system? A sewer?"

"Why would you need to know that, Master?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Shi's ki blasts, while they may be powerful, do not have enough force to pulse very far into the earth's surface. If we can go into an enclosed sewer we can stay there until the damage is done."

"But Master…" Gohan inquired in bewilderment. "Why not fight them?"

"It's a million to four. And two of us are an decrepit old pervert and a child. You and I are not trained for that sort of confrontation. It's better we hide."  
Gohan could tell Vegeta had put a lot of thought to this decision. He didn't usually suggest hiding like a coward as he normally would have put it.

"Can we at least warn the town?" Gohan pleaded.

"There is no time. Hardly time to hide ourselves," Vegeta snapped, angry at Gohan's stalling, "Enough of the pointless bickering! Now, Mia… Tell us where the opening to your drainage sewers are."

"There is a gutter up by the fire station," Mia muttered helplessly.

Gohan could tell her mind and heart were with her doomed family. Gohan could only pity her knowing it would do her no good. They had to hide… They had no time to be heroes.

"Live to fight another day," Gohan whispered to Mia who was looking dispirited and alone.

Mia's emerald eyes met with his, shining with a confident glow. She allowed him to lead her after the others towards safety all the while her hands pinned tightly over her hat…

* * *

** "A**h. The town of Liberia. Quiet. Boring. And unprofitable," Xiea sighed staring at the digital makeup of the town. "But some fireworks should make things a little more interesting in this quaint town. Real fireworks."

"Your army should be making their mark in ten minutes, my lady," The hideous Captian Malo bowed.

"Oh, I just love a good countdown," Xiea clapped excited. "The entertainment around here is so draft."

She eyed over to where a small slave stood plucking the strings of Japanese harp. He was playing a sad tune driving the young Princess mad.

"Slave! Stop that nonsense weeping. Play something more lively," Xiea snapped, "Don't you wish to see some fireworks?"

"If they are like any of your other amusements, I dare say, I do not," The slave spat.

"You're very contemptuous. I like you. Interesting that they would toss you into the entertainment. You seem fit enough to do field work."

"I was rowdy," The slave retorted.

"And honest to a fault," Xiea smiled. "Yes, I do like you. But you seem familiar… Krillen, is it? Was not your friend the chosen child, whom I killed those many months ago."

Krillen became flushed in the face. He glared darkly at the floor.

"I know not of a chosen child, my lady," Krillen murmured flatly. "I do not associate with aliens.

* * *

**G**ohan could now hear the buzzing in his ears as his senses were screaming. They were close. Gohan was sure if his mind wasn't so cluttered with panic, he might be able to hear the sound of wind blowing relentlessly past them. It was getting deathly strong for reason unknown. A storm, perhaps?

"Great timing," Gohan mumbled to himself.

"There!" Vegeta shouted as the raindrops began to pelt down upon them. Vegeta lifted the sewer lid and pushed Master Roshi down first. They listened for his feet to collide with pavement. The sound came to relief back to the group. So much relief that Mia's grip on her hat loosened enough for her hat to fly away. She gritted her teeth and glared spitefully at the wind as it carried her priceless hat away.

"You next, girl," Vegeta shouted over the wind.

"Mia?!" Gohan clarified.

"I'll be only a moment!" Mia spat racing off before Gohan could grab her arm. "That hat was given to me by my mom!"

"No!" Gohan shouted. "There isn't any time for that, Mia! MIA!"

"Gohan, get in! I'll get her," Vegeta yelled.

"No," Gohan frowned. "I can't get anymore people in danger because of me. Go. I'll get back before the Shi attack."

Before Vegeta could say anything about it, Gohan took off the direction Mia went. Vegeta could have shot himself for allowing the boy to run away. But his arms were full… He cursed loudly glaring angrily at the clouded sky.

"Roshi, you old prune."

"Yes?" Roshi called up to him.

"If we are not back in two minutes, seal the entrance shut. If you don't, the fumes will suffocate you."

"But-"

"Two minutes!" Vegeta hissed. "You got it?"

"Yes. Two minutes! Setting my watch."

"Good..."

"Vegeta!"

"What?"

Roshi's voice had gone soft. "Tell Gohan, that I'm sorry. I was afraid for my life. I was captured trying to get food... I- I exchanged Gohan and Krillen's location for my own freedom. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret that."

Vegeta paused and looked back down into the hole Roshi now stood in. "Two minutes," he said.

* * *

** "M**ia?!" Gohan called as he ran through the quiet streets, "Mia? Where did you go?!"

His heart was racing non stop his chest. He must have gotten far away from the fire station now. How where they going to get back before the Shi attacked?

Gohan shook his head erasing the haunting thoughts of the future from his mind. He had to think of the now. And right now, Mia was in danger…

"Gohan?" A voice shouted up ahead. "Gohan! I'm up here!"

Gohan couldn't see well in the rain but his hearing had not faltered yet. He ignored the freezing rain that was sticking like ice to his skin. His bangs were plastered to his forehead as was the rest of his hair which was being weighed down by the downpour.

Gohan could just barely make out the silhouette of the young girl by the nearby street lamp. He could have strangled her if he wasn't so happy to see her. But his joy was short lived.

A enormous amount of ki struck the building nearest him causing Gohan to fly forward. He skidded across the pavement ripping up his unprotected elbows. His face was beaten up on one side for catching some of his fall and his kimono was terribly torn and slightly blood stained from his knee was had somehow got the blow of the pavement as well.

He squinted at the pain making out Mia's scream in the distance. The ki blasts were coming down like hail attached naturally to the rain drops. He covered his head with his scraped and bleeding hands too frozen to protect himself better.

The ki hissed down at him but surprisingly didn't make contact. Gohan looked up to see Vegeta standing before him with a impressive energy shield surrounding the two of them.

"Stupid boy," Vegeta hissed angrily at his pupil. "Did you want to die?"

"Mia," Gohan cried looking at the town crumble around them. "I have to get to Mia! She's just up there…"

Gohan tried to scramble to his feet but Vegeta caught him in the chest to fling Gohan backwards onto his butt.

"No one's out there anymore, kid," Vegeta squinted slightly sweating from the intensity of the blasts.

Gohan stared blankly at the place he nearly called home evaporate in the bright flaming white lights. The screams of the town folk echoed strangling around the orb as if only part of a TV show. Gohan closed his eyes not able to bear it.

"Incoming," Vegeta snapped.

Gohan glanced above seeing the finishing move coming into play on the town. The blast was enormous. Gohan was curious on how Vegeta could summon up the strength to fight this off too… He didn't look like he knew either. Gohan jumped up and placed his hands over his master channeling some of his own strength into the shield.

"Brace yourself," Vegeta hissed squeezing Gohan's hands tight. "This isn't going to tickle…"

Vegeta felt their shield crumble at impact but it held just long enough to perhaps save their lives. His hands were ripped from Gohan's. He could only pray the child survived. His world grew dark… But it wasn't long before it grew light again.

He sat up from where he was propped. Everything around was rubble like a empty waste land. He glanced around for Gohan but saw him nowhere. His body was, at one point, beside Vegeta's, judging from the impression of the dirt. He let out a crestfallen sigh. What his pupil might be searching for was not what he might find.

A faint buzzing noise caught Vegeta's ear. He glanced around and followed the sound to the where he had been only, what felt like, second before. Vegeta pried the culvert opened and gazed down into the darkness below. He caught sight of a wooden staff and the glow of a watch. That was all he needed to see.

"Blast that old pervert," Vegeta spoke softly. "I told him two minutes… He must have waited, the selfless fool."

Vegeta slammed the sewer grate shut not wanting the light of the raising sun to reveal the body to him. He made a slow walk around the desolation site in no hurry to find his apprentice. He was not in the mood for Gohan's unhappy ranting of how they could have saved everyone. The blasted child was far too human to understand yet that some sacrifices had to be made. If not, the whole world was condemned to forever to replay this scene.

* * *

** "G**ohan?" Vegeta muttered darkly spotting his student up ahead, "Gohan…"

He stopped at seeing what the child was staring so transfixing at. The white straw hat with the pink slash wove about it was left completely undaunted by the destruction looking like a flower in the middle of the ashes of a quieting volcano. Beside the disquieting sight, was the crushed and bloody hand that so wanted the object. It was sticking out like a flag from the rubble that no doubt the rest of the body was beneath.

"Look away," Vegeta said softly.

Gohan did not obey. He didn't even acknowledge Vegeta's presence.

"Don't look, Gohan!" Vegeta bellowed. "Look away!"

He punched Gohan roughly in the face hoping to draw the boy's attention to pain more then the arm of the dead carcass. It failed for Gohan seemed not even to feel the blow. He instead picked up the hat and clutched it tenderly in his hands, his face still emotionless. Vegeta could only gawk not knowing how to comfort or prevent the child from staring.

"Poor, poor Mia," Gohan spoke, his voice unnaturally cynical. "She lost her hat."

Gohan tried lifting the pieces of the building as if to give the dead corpse its possession. Vegeta halted the boy's hand, glaring angrily at his pupil.

"Stop it," Vegeta hissed. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm returning her hat," Gohan stated quite sensibly fighting against Vegeta's grip.

Vegeta snarled pushing Gohan backward harshly. "Get a hold of yourself."

Gohan landed brusquely on his butt not even slightly bothered by Vegeta's harsh tone. In fact, he seemed quite amused and started snickering pleasantly under his breath.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Vegeta snapped in bewilderment.

"All gone! All of it," Gohan chanted, "All gone!"

"What?" Vegeta hissed.

"All gone!" Gohan whispered darkly. "Mia is dead! D-e-a-d! Dead! Dead! Dead!"

"Stop it! What are you insane?!" Vegeta growled slapping the boy across the face.

This time the blow seemed to have struck home. Gohan's face darkened as he glared hard down at the ground. He let go of the hat letting it rest beside him. His eyes brimmed with tears as he spoke once again, "She lied to me."

"She did?" Vegeta questioned curiously.

"Yes." Gohan hissed, his voice growing more and more sinister. "She didn't tell me her real name. She's a alien, you know? Can't trust aliens…"

Vegeta blinked in confusion as Gohan began to laugh, "Tears! I'm crying, Vegeta! Isn't that a twist? Aren't I always crying? Why can't I die for a change and leave everyone else here to cry?"

"Stop it. Stop it now, Gohan," Vegeta muttered not sure what was occurring.

"I tried to save her. She can't say I didn't, right?" Gohan laughed half heartily. "Nope, nope, nope."

"What are you rambling about?" Vegeta snapped starting to grow a little anxious of the child.

"It hurts… I hate being blamed…" Gohan sighed kicking a small pebble across the sidewalk.

"No one is blaming you…"

"You are!" Gohan shouted suddenly glaring strait into Vegeta's eyes. "Yes… I can see it. You think I let all these people die, don't you?"

"Gohan…" Vegeta began not knowing how to reason with the boy.

"Oh…Alone! So alone," Gohan sobbed into his palms that were tainted with small traces of dry blood. "Lost! Lost…with no more home. Nope. Home blew up…"

"Gohan…" Vegeta chocked up the courage to grab Gohan's shoulder, "Gohan… please. Don't you recognize me?"

"But… I guess I'll still be what I am. No matter what others say. So what if I burn in hell-"

"Gohan. Stop saying things like that."

"Why not?" Gohan snarled suddenly looking up at Vegeta.

Gohan searching Vegeta's face hard as he spoke again, "You don't look like a friend… No friend has ever been there for me. They always die!"

"Gohan!"

"It's too late." Gohan cackled sinisterly. "Your tears are too trivial now to move me. I'm going to kill you… and everyone on this mud-ball."

"Gohan… You wouldn't," Vegeta frowned in doubt.

"You didn't try, dear Vegeta. Now we will make you pay for your mistake, fool."

"We? Gohan… What's wrong with you? Are you possessed?"

"You claim you wanted to train me but all the time you just wanted to serve me to Xiea, after beating me up to your satisfation."

"What?" Vegeta gasped, "How dare you say I would do something…"

Vegeta trailed off remembering so many times before how he had done just that. He closed his eyes and shook his head to rid of the painful memories,

"I wouldn't do that to you," Vegeta murmured.

Vegeta started cursing under his breath for his realization of Piccolo's sacrifice. The child was special. Gohan had taught him much in only the short time Vegeta had known him.

"That's what they all say," Gohan smirked backing away from the Sayian Prince. "Pardon if I give no sympathy."

"Snap out of it, Gohan!" Vegeta yelled. "Part of you knows this isn't you."

Gohan didn't listen. His chi began to rocket upwards rapidly as the white energy enveloped out him. Vegeta backed up slightly releasing his grip on Gohan's shoulder. He felt like a mere spectator to Gohan's rage as it over took him. The girl must have meant something to him to cause him to go so out of whack.

"You're lost, Vegeta," Gohan smirked as his eyes flashed blue.

The energy screamed about the boy lifting his hair into a stiff gold color. Blue electricity shot from the ground surrounding the boy as Gohan began screaming uncontrollably. Vegeta covered his face with his arms being blown back by the power of his student. He stared befuddled at the new form Gohan was in.

"An ascended Super Sayian?" Vegeta uttered aloud to no one in particular.

Vegeta cringed as Gohan began screaming again. His eyes widened as he watched this transformation for the second time. The white membrane of the child's eyes were visible as the child's shrieks echoed through the air but slowly his pupils came back into view revealing they were no longer blue but yet a haunting violet.

Vegeta's mind retraced back to the day when he first met Gohan. Gohan told him everything that happened detail by detail. Vegeta hadn't expected Xiea to be trying to kill Gohan because she thought he was part of a prophesy. Perhaps Xiea was right… He certainly didn't seem to care much about this planet.

Gohan's golden hair suddenly shortened and faded into a whitish silver color. His muscles didn't seem to grow as much as they had for his Super Sayian 2 transformation. In fact they appeared to go back to normal which made Vegeta even more nervous. The power of his energy blew Vegeta back against a building. He could see Gohan as his white energy swallowed him…

"That power. That's the power I felt in him…"

Gohan glared spitefully at Vegeta as the man's body was being crushed into a building. The energy that was radiating off Gohan's form was so overwhelming that it blew anything within twenty feet of him away. Gohan took step after step closer to Vegeta, watching the man squirm as his body was being broken. He was so close now that only Gohan's energy was propping Vegeta from flying backwards.

"Go!" Vegeta shouted. "They can sense you!"

"Let them come," Gohan smirked.

"You ask for death!"

Gohan blinked in confusion as some unfamiliar words echoed inside his mind. He wanted to kill this man from holding him back. But Vegeta was saving his life… A memory pushed it's way into the wake of Gohan's livid being.

* * *

_**"V**egeta! I can't breathe!"_

"Good. Then maybe you will listen to what I have to say." Vegeta said darkly…

"You can't be afraid to attack." Vegeta hissed, "You can't save everyone in this world. I don't want you to hold back. Your mind is still full with the innocent ideas of your father and if you want to beat Xiea, I have to stamp that out of you."

"You transform by the use of anger." Vegeta hissed, "But I need you to go beyond your anger. I need you to reach past your pure soul and into the dark abyss that holds it. That is the way to beat Xiea. SO SHOW ME YOUR POWER!"

* * *

** "I** can't?" Gohan muttered suddenly his eyes filling with tears as he stared up at his master.

Vegeta grunted softly squinting down at the child.

"I can't save everyone, can I?" Gohan smiled softly his old charm returning, "I'm sorry, master... I won't transform so carelessly in anger anymore."

Vegeta reached out a kind hand and hugged the boy tightly. Gohan wept silently into Vegeta's chest his radiating power slowly fading. He finally pulled away with a look of determination on his face, "I can't remember any of this. I won't. Keep it from me."

With that said, Gohan let out a small scream as he fell out of the power that gripped him and down into the hard ground. His hair and eyes changed back into the normal colors of his birth as he knocked himself unconscious.

As soon as Gohan's power dropped, Vegeta fell to his knees. His lungs engulfed the air that they had be denied in sweet relief. Remembering his pupil, Vegeta released a capsule with a blanket from his pocket. He wrapped it about the child and lifted him into his arms.

"Let's go home…" Vegeta whispered in his exhaustion.

He eyed the horizon knowing only two soon the Shi would come to inspect the place for Gohan's enormous power level. By the time they came, Vegeta and Gohan would be gone. Vegeta smiled at the thought as he took to the air. He masked his energy no matter how little was left.

"Just make sure to never do that again," Vegeta hissed to the limp boy in his arms. "Save it for Xiea."

* * *

** "I** am sorry, Madam," Ogama reported. "Our scouts did not find anything at the wreckage except for this young maiden."

Xiea's eyes turned to the girl would stood only a few feet away glaring out the window. Her brown hair was dirty and her braid was no longer in tact. Her eyes were coated with so much grief and anger that she could barely look at Xiea. Her clothes were ruined rags upon her grubby body. Xiea didn't know how she survived so she decided to question, "What's your name."

"Tabbi," The girl muttered darkly.

"How did you survive my attack, girl?"

"I hid in the sewers with an old man," Tabbi muttered. "He didn't make it."

"Smart girl. How did you knew hiding underground would save you?" Xiea questioned.

"I didn't." Tabbi snapped. "But he did."

Her eyes filled with tears as she glared at Xiea, "You killed my little brother. If I could cut your throat right now..."

"Save me your valor," Xiea yawned. "Just tell me who had that radical amount of energy in your town?"

"What energy?" Tabbi spat.

"I forgot. Your tiny human brains can't comprehend that yet."

"What?! Take that back!" Tabbi shouted fighting against the guard who held her.

"Were there any more survivors beside you?" Xiea snarled. "Tell me and I will spare your tongue."

"Why should I tell you anything, you heartless murderer?"

"Because I hold the key to your father's cell," Xiea smirked. "I can kill him when I find him. I know he misses his dear daughter."

"There were two," Tabbi murmured in defeat. "A man and a boy."

"And would you happen to know their names?" Xiea grinned coming dangerously close to her face.

"Ivan and Bob."

"Ivan and Bob?" Xiea repeated dumbfounded.

Ogama stepped forward unable to hold back any longer, "She's obviously lying, Mistress…"

"No wait," Xiea pondered. "Two of them you say?"

"Yes," Tabbi nodded. "That's their names, I swear.

"That's what _they say_ is their names… Gohan and Vegeta," Xiea grinned. "What a treat… Scout the mountains. Destroy any sign of life. I want that hermit dead."

"Yes, mistress." Ogama nodded yanking Tabbi out to take her to her cell.

"I gave you borrowed time, Vegeta," Xiea murmured once Ogama was gone. "Only if you promised not to meddle in my plans. You broke your promise, so I'm breaking mine."

To Be Continued…


	16. Crimson Mountians

**Chapter 15**- Crimson Mountains

**V**egeta landed carefully outside the cabin pulled down by Gohan's dead weight. He was still comatose as Vegeta kicked open the door with his free leg. He quickly laid the limp boy onto the bed and started up a fire. Vegeta knew Gohan was suffering from his lack of energy, and the bitter snow and chill was not helping his condition. Vegeta sat back lazily in the whicker chair staring at the boy's pale face. It glowed a mystic orange in the firelight revealing just how sickly Gohan appeared. Vegeta sighed despondently resolving to get some herbal tea for Gohan. Perhaps he still had some sensu beans in the house somewhere.

Vegeta rummaged about the disorderly kitchen for some item that might restore some of Gohan's health when his hand fell upon it… It was something he had stored away ages ago hoping to lose it in the junk that cluttered in this cabin. He cursed silently as he found his hand would not refrain from clutching it.

"Blast it. What idiot put a dragon radar in the cookie jar!" Vegeta spat as he pulled it out completely.

He was the idiot. Hoping that resisting cookies might save him from finding the darn thing. He closed his eyes as the memories of his late wife washed over him.

* * *

_** "S**he's coming, Vegeta." Bulma hissed sternly._

_Vegeta cast her a look of concern. Suddenly, he understood the urgency of the situation. He gazed lightly into her bright blue eyes as she glared at him. Vegeta grabbed her wrist as always ready to head someplace else…_

_ "No," Bulma snapped harshly, yanking out of Vegeta' s grasp. "I have to find my parents. I have to help evacuate this building. This isn't a shopping mall, or a space ship. I own this company. I have to help save it."_

_ "You're insane, woman," Vegeta snarled. "Is it worth so much to throw your life away."_

_ "I'll make it out," Bulma retorted stubbornly, "But Vegeta… There are children in here. I have to at least save them."_

_ "I'll stay too, then."_

_ "No," Bulma sighed handing Vegeta the small parcel. "Take this. It's important. I know it will be."_

_Vegeta glance briefly at the oddly shaped bundle and glared up at his mate, "The Dragon Radar?"_

_ "Yes," Bulma winced as screams of panic began to erupt about them. _

_Fire alarms ran out as the sprinklers switched on. The downpour spit down upon them as they stood staring at the small package. Vegeta finally spoke, carrying his voice above the alarms, "Piccolo is dead. What use will this hunk of crap be?"_

_ "Trust me," Bulma cried. "It will be useful again someday. Keep it safe, Vegeta."_

* * *

**V**egeta blinked suddenly as the kettle started its wailing. He cursed violently rushing over to remove the water from the heat. He lowered the heat and turned back to stare at the old device laying on the counter.

"Stupidradar. You weren't worth losing Bulma over."

** Oh? Am I imposing?**

Vegeta spun about searching for the voice. It took a second for the fact to sink in. He let out a groan and took a seat on some of the boxes that lined the kitchen. Glaring out at where Gohan lay, Vegeta snarled, "What do you want?"

** You should know, dear Vegeta,** Xiea's voice carried into Vegeta's thoughts. **Who are you hiding in your hut right now?**

"Ah. So you found out?" Vegeta smiled smugly. "Took you long enough."

** Of course, I found out. You haven't forgotten our little deal, have you?**

"What deal?" Vegeta frowned, "I don't remember ever dealing with Satan."

** Oh. That stung.**

"Good."

** A free hit, hermit,** Xiea's voice grew suddenly severe. **You promised to stay out of my way, and I promised to leave you alone in your hut.**

"Oh. That deal," Vegeta let off a small chuckle. "Well, that ended when you murdered my wife."

** That was your wife? Sorry, you know you all look alike.**

Vegeta remained silent to refrain from releasing all chaos into his mind. He knew Xiea would just love that. That was her object if she managed to break into your thoughts.

** So you do realize our deal is broken, right?** Xiea spat.

"I wanted it to be." Vegeta smirked. "Now nothing will hold me and Gohan back. At least you know what's coming for you."

** Hmm. Well, that's _if_ it comes for me.**

The connection broke. Vegeta knew what was going on before he heard the hum of the ki blasts above the house. Xiea had lead him into a ambush, and like a naive imbecile he took the bait. How could he think that Xiea wouldn't attack after knowing Gohan was still alive.

"Son of a b-" Vegeta nearly uttered before the whole area went white.

* * *

**X**iea clapped merrily as the whole screen lit up with the horrific image of the mushroom cloud. She laughed, hurling damnations at her former rival making Krillen slightly sick. He shook his head and leaned back in his corner still shackled to the wall.

"No. Vegeta too?" Krillen muttered as tears slipped through. "Lord Vegeta, what did you do to piss her off?"

"Miss," Ogama announced suddenly, startling Krillen. "Our scouts are still sensing life forms in the rubble."

"What?" Xiea snapped. "Vegeta made it?"

"Apparently."

Xiea glared at Krillen when he smiled. She waved her hand indicating for him to leave. Krillen did as what was ordered still snickering. He was still bothered with his worry though. Vegeta wasn't out of the gutter yet…

Vegeta let out piteous groan as he pushed the scraps of debris off his body. The blast was enormous… second one today he managed to survive. His muscles ached and his overall energy was dangerously drained. He wished he still had some sensu beans around the house. Vegeta slipped the dragon radar, that he managed to confiscate, into his belt and glanced about for a sign of Gohan. The ruins were deadly calm and depraved of life. Worry began to melt into Vegeta's skin not much unlike the bits of sleet that were pounding over them.

"Gohan?" Vegeta shouted in anxiety, "Can you hear me?"

Only the bitter wind answered the man as he stood in the smoking wreckage. Vegeta mutely cursed himself once again as he trudged through the rubble. Vegeta wavered faintly as he walked feeling weaker then he usually would after an all-out workout. That wasn't a good sign.

Finally, Vegeta fell to his knees by the body of his fallen pupil. Gohan was still out cold but now he was losing blood from his left side and was more banged up then before. There was a large bump on his head, and his life ki was nearly depleted. Gohan's kimono was in shreds. He was beginning to visibly shiver. His usually red lips were frosted purple and his face was painted over with sweat from a coming fever.

"Hell," Vegeta sighed wrapping Gohan up in his arms. "Things can't get much better than this…"

The smoke was still shielding the two of them from view but Vegeta knew that wouldn't last. Xiea would be down their throats until Gohan was gone completely. Vegeta knew this. They had to get moving… But even if they did lose the shi, Gohan didn't have much chance of surviving.

"Well, this brings back memories of your father, kid," Vegeta smiled. "Impossible odds. Just like he liked 'em."

* * *

** "L**ike cockroaches!" Xiea shrieked like a banshee as visual came back. "Why don't they die!"

"My mistress," Ogama whispered. "Retain your calm."

Xiea spun about, her face dangerously purple as she glared at her second hand. She thrust out her palm and fired out behind him. Bloodcurdling screams from several shi answered her destructive ki as she sat back down. She drew back in struggled gasps of anger as Ogama stroked her arm gently.

"Don't worry, lady Xiea," Ogama stated calmly. "The shi scouts will shoot them down. Besides… Gohan is already too far down the path to come back now. If we distract Vegeta with his own life, Gohan will die. Vegeta is no threat to the empire."

"You are right, for once," Xiea nodded still slightly out of breath. "General Malo."

She hit a button on the arm of her chair to open up another visual of the ugly shi general. He grinned a toothy smirk at his lady as she snapped her orders.

"Make sure your men attack Vegeta with all they have. I don't care if you kill him or not. But I want that boy's blood scattered across the mountain side, you understand, General?"

"Yes, m'lady," Malo bowed.

"Get it right this time!" Xiea spat cutting the connection.

She spun back to Ogama, her gaze still deadly,

"Can you contact me with Vegeta's mind again?"

"No," Ogama retorted firmly. "Vegeta has put up a mental barrier as of now."

"Smart," Xiea frowned. "I guess I will have to rely on Malo for this one."

* * *

** "S**TAY AWAY!" Vegeta screamed over the shrieking winds as he fired countless ki blasts behind him.

The number behind him was to a mere fifteen at the moment. But Vegeta knew the number would rise when they needed more. Vegeta kept his left arm tightly about the child he carted making sure he was out of harm's way. When his ki approached their faces, they swerved expertly out of the way. Vegeta bit down hard on his lip kicking up his speed to as fast as he could fly. Running wasn't working. For as much as Vegeta put out they managed to put out just a bit more.

Gohan began to squirm ever so slightly. Vegeta could have sighed with relief but he didn't. Instead he ignored it. Gohan may be regaining consciousness but that didn't mean he was in any shape to defend himself. This might be more harm than help to them. With Gohan out, there was little to worry about his wiliness to help out. Now, Vegeta didn't know how the tides might turn if Gohan didn't obey him.

Gohan's eyes opened slightly his face stinging from the intense wind. He knew in an instant what was happening due to his good ki sense. He gripped Vegeta's arm tightly with his hands and called in his weak voice, "Land."

"No," Vegeta spat obstinately, "Relax. I'm handling it."

"You're wasting energy," Gohan muttered softly. "You have to fight them sometime."

Vegeta pondered over it for the few seconds of silence. Abruptly, a ki blast skimmed past them on the left nearly catching Gohan in the side. A second one came, once again aimed at Gohan. Vegeta flipped about in the air taking the hit. They fell backwards through the air towards the ground.

Gohan broke free from Vegeta's grasp to somersault into a safe landing. He underestimated his injuries in his fall though, letting out a small yelp of pain in his flip. He gripped his side hastily, plummeting back fist into the snow. He let out a small cough as the wind was knocked clear out of him,

"That hurt," He choked.

Vegeta fell harshly into the snow much farther away from Gohan, partially stunned by the blast. He rose upwards just as streams of ki blasts spat out about him. He narrowly avoided the attacks in his scramble to his feet. He sank into a fighter's stance, with one eye on Gohan. Gohan lay on his back in the snow apparently attempting to figure out why his body hurt so much.

He missed a lot. Gohan doesn't realize how bad of shape he is in right now.

"Vegeta-sama," The nearest shi scout snapped approaching the man. "You have violated the code under our lord, Xiea."

"Fah," Vegeta spat. "Who gives a damn-"

"Under strict code of law, we are hereby licensed to kill you."

"You need a license?" Vegeta snorted. "You didn't before."

"Silence," The shi snapped. "You have wasted our time enough. Hiding the criminal, Son Gohan, has now giving you the privilege of a death by the hands of the shi army."

* * *

"Aren't I lucky?" Vegeta grinned sinisterly.

"The execution shall now commit." The shi snarled.

"Bring it."

The first shi scout lunged out at Vegeta with his fist raised. Vegeta easily ducked underneath it and kicked upwards into the air. Vegeta launched himself down at two shi scouts. He caught them both in the face with his boots smashing their faces in a bit. He used their bodies a spring board tossing himself over a row of scouts. He spun about in the air firing his ki blast down the row. They all screamed attempting to shield themselves. Vegeta skidded a few feet after landing, kicking up a bit of snow. He sunk back into his fighter stance and mockingly beckoned the remaining ten to attack.

The shi cast confused stares to the remaining of their numbers and then let out a shrieking battle cry. They raised their strange spears and charged out at the troll looking man. Vegeta smirked…

* * *

** "Y**es!" Gohan laughed, watching the battle with interest.

He didn't noticed a shi coming up behind him with their spear in hand. Gohan looked up just in time as the sharp weapon nearly made contact with his chest. He rolled to the side, the spear catching only a chunk of ice. Gohan kicked out with his free leg snapping the pole in two. The man was undaunted though. He drew out a second spear from his back and lunged at Gohan again.

Weakly, Gohan caught the blow. He turned the blade away from him but the stick was still strong. The man pressed Gohan into the ice with the hilt pressing into Gohan's neck. The shi scout smiled as the blade of the spear began to hum and glow.

Gohan could only watch in amazement as the blade that when in contact with snow melted it away into nothing. Gohan's eyes widened in fear as the man hissed, "Bye, alien boy."

"Vegeta!" Gohan shouted in fear.

* * *

**V**egeta spun around seeing Gohan's predicament. He flipped backwards through the air and fired a round of perfectly aimed ki blasts. All of them hit the shi in the back rupturing him through. Gohan let out a hallowed scream as the blood splashed about him. He kicked the lifeless body off him, grateful but shaken.

Seeing that Gohan was okay, Vegeta turned back to fighting his current enemies. He was down to only five now…

* * *

** G**ohan let out a small cough as he rubbed the blood off him with the wet snow. He managed to only make himself colder. Gripping his arms for warmth, Gohan climbed to his wobbly legs. He smiled as he watched Vegeta take out the fighters.

Unexpectedly, a pain swept through Gohan's back and into his chest. He let out a scream of pain as a fiery hot blade stabbed through his back. His eyes went blank. He choked on air and blood that filled his mouth from his torn lung. Gohan saw Vegeta turn through his fuzzed vision. He heard the echoed shriek of fury as the blade was wrenched from his back.

Gohan let out a small gasp and fell face fist into the snow. His own blood merged about him where he lay. His vision was blurry as Gohan heard the mix of screams and cries of triumph. He gripped the icy snow in determination and sputtered, "No… Not like this. Not now…"

* * *

** "G**ohan!" Vegeta screamed as Gohan keeled over into a snow drift.

Red snow sprouted about the lifeless body... and Vegeta was in shock. The obese man behind Gohan let out a exultant yell lifting the blood stained spear into the air like a blood filled trophy. Vegeta screeched out in rage as he lunged out for the ugly shi. He was the general. The leader… Vegeta could feel it in his bones.

A sudden spear slashed across Vegeta's face burning him. Vegeta cried out in pain clutching his left eyes where he had been severed. A bloody hack curved down from the tip of Vegeta's brow to his right cheek. Somewhat blinded, Vegeta snatched out at the spear and lunged it straight back through the man who had used it on him. The man tipped over with the spear straight through him.

Vegeta flashed into super sayian firing two enormous ki blasts on either side of him. The remaining shi disappeared in the flaming lights. All that was left was the leader who stood grinning at him.

"A snesee ayre quintal?" The man questioned, thrusting his spear before him.

Vegeta had no idea what he said. But as the aurora smoldered about him and the blood dripped down his face, a smirk appeared.

"Oh yeah," Vegeta hissed.

To Be Continued…


	17. Healing

**Chapter 16- **Healing

**V**egeta felt a burning pain stab straight into the center of his heart as he glanced to the broken form of Gohan laying only feet away. His heart and soul were twisting at the sight making Vegeta nauseous. Gohan was the only one he had left. And beyond that truth was a fact that Vegeta couldn't even begin to word. He needed Gohan. Gohan was the only reason he had been eating. Gohan was the only reason he wasn't suffering. He couldn't with the boy there to watch… Gohan was the only reason he lived and without the boy it all seemed futile.

Vegeta glared wrathfully at the disgustingly obese man before him. The man lifted the heated blade, that was emitting steam in the harsh cold, to his lips. He licked the blood off it searing his tongue a slight black. Vegeta cringed in revulsion. Never had he seen such a vulgar creature before among the shi. Most of them were above this savage display.

"You will pay for what you did to, Gohan," Vegeta hissed angrily as the man set the spear out before him again.

"Get past my weapon, and we will talk," Malo hissed confidently in his low grunting tone.

That was a rather tricky problem. He already had gotten on the wrong end of one of them. His face was still burning and blood was still running into the corners of his pursed lips. It was a nasty hack done by a Shi that now laid in his own blood… His spear still hugging a small piece of his own flesh that was driven from his face.

Vegeta lunged outwards with his fist longing flesh. The man dodged the attack in a stumble while struggling to keep the spear protectively before him. His fat fingers were turning red from the wood rubbing into his fists. They were becoming greasy with sweat as he tussled to keep a firm grip upon the weapon. He swung out the spear coming at a halt to Vegeta's throat. Vegeta hung in the mind air the aurora humming in the dull air, the blade only inches away but enough to slightly burn the bottom of his chin. Malo took a cautious step forward nearly pressing it into Vegeta's vocal cords.

"This metal will eat its way through your body. We use it often to rid us of dead bodies like you use fire. It eats through matter as cruelly as any element in the world. If I dropped it into your earth it would probably burn to the other side," Malo smirked confidently. "Now what were you saying about beating me?"

"You need to hold your weapon better," Vegeta snapped.

He flipped backward and kicked the spear straight in the air. Malo made a hasty scramble for it just as Vegeta came down upon the man. Malo landed roughly in the cold snow, with the spear length way across him. Vegeta's knee was pressing hard into the stick threatening to break through. Malo gave a callous laugh as a cloud of moisture rose from his nose, "You'll have to do better than that to win…"

Vegeta's brows frowned slightly as he glowered at his foe. He rose up his foot and kicked of the spear. He made a simple flip over him and landed gracefully in the snow. Vegeta spun about seconds before Malo could and shot a clear ki straight through the man's heart. Malo's eyes rolled up into his head as he fell limping into the snow on top of his spear. He cheek touched the blade eating indifferently through his face. Vegeta watched with little emotion till there was nothing left of the head… Vegeta watched into the blade started eating into the earth. With swift brush of his foot, Vegeta filled the hole with a small drift of snow.

"Why use a weapon when you don't know how to properly handle it," Vegeta huffed giving the body a harsh kick.

He turned finally to Gohan, his heart brewing with dread. He drew towards the body and fell to his knees before it. Vegeta clasped his hands together and made a small prayer… Something he hadn't done since Bulma's death. He closed his eyes driving back the haunting tears, "Take care of him, Bulma."

"Hey…" A small voice sputtered, "Who said I was dead?"

Vegeta blinked in shock as he saw Gohan's ebony eyes squinting up at his own. His fist were enclosed tightly with the snow and the blood was still flowing but… he was alive.

"You're… alive!" Vegeta cried in astonishment.

"Not if you don't help me soon," Gohan grunted trying to climb to his feet.

He failed miserably and fell back into the ice, cursing softly. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh as he lifted Gohan up in his arms.

"I can't believe you're alive."

"Can you stop saying that?" Gohan coughed as blood slipped down his chin. "I'm sayian, remember?"

Vegeta chuckled with the weakening Gohan as they took off into the air. They left the crimson mountain side behind them and in their memories…

"Gohan is dead," Ogama reported to the ecstatic Xiea.

"Wonderful," Xiea smiled, "And what of Vegeta?"

"Presumably alive. He killed the whole army we sent."

"Oh well. A few lives lost. A small price to pay," Xiea shrugged. "We don't have to worry about Vegeta though. Without Gohan, he's back to being a hermit. No matter how much he trains, with or without a partner, he cannot catch up to me…"

* * *

** G**ohan gave off another sputtering cough from the corner of the cave he was in. It had been four days since the attack and Gohan had been high with fever and his wounds were not healing as fast as Vegeta would have liked. The warmth of the cave was all they had on their side. It was dank and the only water source they had was slightly murky with strange plants.

Vegeta mashed a thick paste in the wooden cup he had carved. It was the best herbal medicine Vegeta could pull from his knowledge of Earth. Vegeta flinched uneasily at Gohan's coughing again. He was terribly ill and his was constantly coughing up large amounts of blood. A normal human would have long since died, and Vegeta had to wonder if these medicines were just prolonging Gohan's suffering.

Vegeta caught sight of Gohan rising off his cot out of the corner of his eyes. Curious, Vegeta turned. Gohan groped the ground hungrily and blindly as if searching for something. He hobbled on his knees around the small space until coming upon the underground stream. There Gohan dunked his hands into the water. He splashed the cold liquid over his face and into his dry blood caked mouth. He coughed again but no blood came. Vegeta was grateful. He didn't want their water source contaminated.

Gohan suddenly began to sobbed uncontrollably as his drunk from his cupped hands. Vegeta figured it was from frustration. Gohan's hands were shaking so much that most of the water spilled before it touched his lips. Gohan gave up trying to drink the water from the stream and instead licked the remains from his hands.

Vegeta reached out before Gohan tried licked the water off the stone. He caught Gohan's arm causing the young boy to cry out. Not in pain but in pure terror. His eyes were coated with confusion as if he couldn't see Vegeta. Or rather, he couldn't recognize the shadow looming over him. Vegeta frowned as the boy yanked free from his grip. He was truly terrified, controlled by his harsh fever.

Vegeta reached out again, but this time Gohan fled back till his back hit the wall. He scrambled against it like a trapped animal. Vegeta drew closer as Gohan began wailing. It was unclear cries like that coming from the throat of a deaf child. He hugged his knees to his chest and curled in a ball losing his voice to his insistent coughing. Slowly, as if approaching a untamed beast, Vegeta held out the bowl of medicine for Gohan. Gohan looked at it curiously through his blurry vision. He reached out warily and dipped his forefingers into the mush. He pulled back and brought it to his lips. He grinned at the taste and the feeling as it coated his sore throat. He grabbed the bowl impatiently from Vegeta's hands and ducked the whole contains down his throat.

Vegeta smiled slightly. Some of the plants had the same effect as alcohol. He knew the boy would be out like a log in a few minutes. Sure enough, Gohan's face reddened as he dropped the bowl. His eyes drooped slight as he stumbled forward. Vegeta caught the boy before his fall. In Vegeta's arms, Gohan grasped the man's sleeve and whispered hoarsely and affectionately, "Otousan…"

Vegeta eye's widened at the name feeling the boy's dead weight cut into his arms. He lifted the tuckered out boy and placed him back on his cot. Vegeta stared intently at his sleeping face that glowed in the faint light, "You better get well, Gohan."

* * *

** "Y**ou don't remember a thing?" Vegeta questioned biting into some rather freshly caught chicken.

He was sharing what might be considered a breakfast, (there was no light to judge by), with a healthier Gohan. It had been nearly two weeks past, and Gohan was starting to work back to a state fit for sparing.

"No not a thing," Gohan shrugged. "I just remember being at our cabin before heading out to town. I don't remember town or anything after that."

"Funny," Vegeta muttered. "You were conscious that whole time…"

"What happened then, Vegeta?" Gohan asked curiously taking a large bite.

Vegeta stared at Gohan, thinking it over quickly in his mind. Retelling the events might bring back the horror to Gohan. He couldn't risk Gohan living with such a thing on his shoulders. He already had to live with both his parent's deaths. Not to mention the deaths of practically everyone he had ever known.

"We never made it to town," Vegeta lied. "The shi attacked us and destroyed the cabin. I guess they knocked you out quicker than I thought."

Gohan nodded humbly accepting it as an answer. Vegeta half expected Gohan to suddenly say, _"I do remember, Vegeta. You don't have to lie to me." _But Gohan didn't speak up. He was busy engulfing his chicken whole. Vegeta smiled softly. Ignorance _was_ bliss…

To Be Continued…

.


	18. Happy Birthday, Gohan!

**Chapter 17**- Happy Birthday, Gohan!

** "A**gain," Vegeta ordered, "Attack again."

Gohan wiped the blood from his lips after receiving a violent punch for his "weak" attack on Vegeta. It seemed everyday that Vegeta was getting less pleased with what normally pleased him. Gohan let out small snarl and powered up, once more, just below a super sayian level.

Vegeta had prohibited Super Sayian or any level higher a year ago just in case they would ever need the extra engery. Gohan knew it was only a temporary rule though. They, sometimes, in the heat of battle forget their rules and go all out against each other. That's what Gohan liked best.

Gohan drew back his sore fist and plunged it once more into the flesh of Vegeta's forearm. Vegeta ignored the bitter pain and the tender bruises that had begun to rise on his arms from Gohan's onslaught. He merely sneered, "Try again."

Gohan threw a second punch hearing and feeling his knuckles start to break apart from the agony they were being put through. Vegeta skidded backwards slightly, but not enough. Gohan ducked the blow to his face this time, as his master decided that the punching test was over… They were battling now.

Gohan bent slightly at the knees and launched himself full into the air, hoping to avoid his master's angry fists. Vegeta's swipes hurled through the air like silent daggers, making hardly a sound as he released them. Gohan was ashamed of his awkward movements. Being a teenager wasn't easy. His gawky body was growing constantly making it hard for his moves to catch up. Perhaps that's why Vegeta was so annoyed with this little progress. He was growing sloppy.

Gohan dodged about the stalactites and stalagmites hoping to leave a problematic trail for Vegeta to follow. But as Gohan looked over his shoulder he found, much to his dismay, that Vegeta was right on his rear. Gohan grew infuriated with himself. He had been training so hard… and he just seemed to be going backwards. If only he could be allowed to perfect his Super mode. It was much easier to outrun and outwit Vegeta when speed and power were _his_ advantage. Gohan had a unsettling feeling that Vegeta set that rule for the exact purpose of Gohan's disadvantage.

Gohan pressed off one of the dripping cones carved into the ceiling and launched himself straight at his master. Vegeta looked surprised but prepared. Gohan's fist hit air and Vegeta's hit gut

Gohan let out a small cough as large trace of blood dribbled down his chin. Vegeta's punch nearly ruptured through Gohan's backside; backfiring Gohan's attempt. Gohan drew back and swung a punch at Vegeta's head, ignoring the blinding pain in his stomach. Vegeta ducked simply and grabbed harshly to Gohan's unprotected wrist. He twisted it back causing Gohan to scream out in pain. Vegeta smirked, "You are fighting out of anger again. You know you can't win if you're sightless by rage."

"You say that…" Gohan gasped. "But you want me to strike you harder?"

"Yes," Vegeta smiled.

Gohan made a weak attempt to break free by swinging his free fist over to Vegeta's face. It missed but Vegeta's grip loosened. Gohan pulled free his hand by pulling against Vegeta's thumb; the weakest part of the hand. Before Vegeta could blink from the loss of Gohan's wrist, he had two feet thrust painfully into his face. His neck snapped back as he tipped flipside in the air. Gohan took his small plus in the spar.

Gohan pressed himself upwards slightly and filled his hands with ki blasts. In a spurt of newfound energy, Gohan discharged his blasts one after another at Vegeta's falling body. They hit their target pressing Vegeta indifferently into the earth. Gohan smiled as the smoke drifted over the floor. He waited patiently for it to lift.

Gohan waited for what felt like several minutes filled with the incessant drumming of his own blood pounding in his ears. He held his hallowed breath for the smoke to part. And when it did, no one was there…

"Wait a minute…" Gohan gasped, "I swore I hit him!"

"Did you?" A voice behind Gohan questioned mockingly.

Gohan turned fearfully coming face to face with his mentor. Gohan grinned sheepishly matching Vegeta's scowl.

"I'm the only one allowed to swear." Vegeta smirked taking a swing at Gohan's head.

Gohan ducked and followed Vegeta's attack with his own. He flung a roundhouse kick to Vegeta's side. Vegeta blocked it easily with snatching Gohan's leg out of the air. Gohan's eyes widened in shock as Vegeta swung him about like a rag doll. He smiled up at the dizzying Gohan who was actually starting to look a bit green. He released suddenly letting gravity take its toll. It hurled Gohan through the air and strait into a rather nasty and large stalagmite. He fell halfway through it with big swirls for eyes.

"Look at all the little birdies," Gohan gabbled.

Vegeta snorted in amusement. Gohan never did take these training sessions in complete seriousness. Probably that was what made them so enjoyable at times.

Gohan shook free of his delirium. In a flash of gold light, he was released from the hole his body had created. Vegeta beckoned the boy forward with a disdainful brandish of his hand. Gohan frowned, his uncanny dark eyes glistening.

This time, Gohan attacked first. He chucked himself at his master leaving little room for offensive in his blitz. Vegeta found it hard to keep up with Gohan's sudden increase of speed and power. He was giving his attacks much more thought and following them through, but just enough to anticipate the next move. Vegeta couldn't help but smile. He was getting much better.

Four years together, and Vegeta was sure that if Gohan tried to power up; he would far accent that of a Super Sayian 2. But there was a reason Vegeta didn't want Gohan to power up. That one haunting power that he had seen those few desolate times was his goal for Gohan to reach. But he knew the power had to be released differently. Gohan couldn't get angry. He had to get desperate and he had to be calm. Such a combination was one that would be hard to train Gohan to reach… And so far they have only just scarcely touched its surfaces

Gohan grabbed hold of Vegeta's arms suddenly and swung him headlong into a stalagmite. His ears ringing from impact, Vegeta just barely avoided Gohan's ki attacks hurled after his fall. He jumped into the air that was heavy with the scent of their sweat and the residue of their smoky balls of fire that they hurled. Gohan watched his accent with those canny eyes, seeming to know every move Vegeta might take. Vegeta frowned trying to figure out which attack might surprise the boy who had nearly memorized the whole lot. He decided upon one…

"Kamemehame… HAAAA!" Vegeta shrieked releasing the beam down upon his pupil

Gohan stumbled backwards in shock at such an assault. He dug his heels forcefully into heels of the earth bracing for a hard impact while raising up his own offence… He curved in his fingers as the bottom of both his palms touched together. Ducking his fists behind him he chanted the echoing words of his father as the beam enlarged in his hand.

The heat from the wave bit out at Gohan's face as it tried to swallow him. But Gohan was ready. He hurled the finished wave before him; stabbing it straight through that of his opponent. The extreme amount of ki numbed Gohan's hands as he released it unto that of its brother. He had no time to bother over it though. This match had to finish…

Gohan's blast split straight through Vegeta's, and back at the offender. Vegeta cursed mildly tossing the blasts to one side. But something else emerged from the center of the blasts. Vegeta had barely time to cry out before a fist was hurled into his jaw…

Gohan had traveled through his own channel of ki expecting Vegeta to release the energy. He charged up under the shelter of the blasts so he could gain a clear shot. Something that he got quite effectively.

Vegeta fell backwards blood trailing after his wounded jaw.

Gohan took this opportunity the take Vegeta down. He clasped both hands together and thrust them downwards into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta hurled backwards into the dirt bouncing limply on impact. Gohan smiled while giving a small 'V' for Victory

He shot himself straight down to the body with his elbow anchored for a win. Vegeta squinted open his eyes as his pupil approached with a smirk upon his face.

"Cocky brat."

Vegeta flipped backwards as Gohan's elbow smashed harshly into the earth. Gohan let out a yelp of pain, gripping his funny bone in agony. Vegeta climbed to his feet and came before a pain stricken Gohan, "You aren't being calm."

"But I got the desperate thing down pat," Gohan sobbed rubbing his throbbing elbow.

"You must be both," Vegeta snapped releasing his fist down upon the boy again. Gohan scooted backwards, avoiding the dangerous beating he nearly received.

He let out a inward sigh and asked, "Can we break for lunch now, Vegeta. I hurt all over."

"No!" Vegeta hissed heatedly. "Not until you do what I ask."

"Crazy old bastard," Gohan grumbled under his breath as he rose awkwardly to his feet. "But I can't exactly fight on a empty stomach."

"And you think that Xiea will let you have a lunch break when you are fighting her?" Vegeta spat angrily. "You're becoming a bit too soft, boy."

"I'm sorry, Master," Gohan whispered trying to hold back the rumbles of his stomach.

"Now… Until you get it right…" Vegeta hissed. "Attack me again.

Gohan lunged out again, his muscles aching incessantly. His fist pounded Vegeta's thick skin doing more damage to Gohan then to his opponent. In his tired rage, Gohan thrust his strength in all the punches he had. But Vegeta was looking more and more displeased by the second

Vegeta grew infuriated by Gohan's weakened attacks. It triggered no idea in his mind that Gohan had been training nonstop with him for nearly two days now. All Vegeta's tired mind could compute was that Gohan was being lazy. And he hated lazy people…

Gohan threw another weak punch straight into Vegeta's chest drawing no reaction from the prince except for a inexplicable ire for Gohan. Gohan panted slight falling towards the grounds but he was propped up by a callous kick in the gut. He was hurled upwards slightly as Vegeta held out his knee to catch him in the gut again. Gohan groaned and fell to upon his side. There Gohan withered with pain with Vegeta's shadow looming over his 12 year old body.

"Get up," Vegeta snapped cruelly

Gohan didn't respond; still drowning in his pool of pain. Vegeta gave him a harsh kick, knocking Gohan towards the small underground lake. Gohan still didn't move but did let out a groan due to the dull throbbing in his head.

Vegeta pushed Gohan's head toward the bank of the water as if to threaten to boy. Gohan didn't protect; his eyes still tightly clamped. Some of Gohan's hair fell back into the water as Vegeta taunted the tortured boy.

"Get up, Gohan. I'll drop you.

Gohan blinked open his eyes to stare at his Master. His eyes were blank with emotion; frightening Vegeta. Vegeta drew back as Gohan climbed back to his sore feet.

"You ready to continue?" Vegeta snapped.

Gohan didn't respond; his face looking bleak. He still seemed greatly distracted by the pain.

"Let's go," Vegeta proclaimed.

"Hai," Gohan nodded numbly

Gohan lunged back out at his master once more his punches still weak and predictable. But Vegeta felt a sort of power building up in Gohan as he attempted to take his sensei down. Vegeta's heart skipped a beat. Could this be what they were waiting for?

Gohan's eyes were drooping as he fought back his relentless lethargy. Even Vegeta was finding it hard to keep up with the battle now. Vegeta pressed hard off the ground, gaining very little altitude but enough to throw off Gohan's battering.

Gohan swung weakly at the air where Vegeta had been only seconds before just to fall flat on his face. Vegeta rested upon the solid air watching his tired pupil try to climb back to his feet once more

Gohan climbed to his knees and glared hard at the unforgiving ground. He was sooo hungry. And he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to enjoy the food by the time this match was over. Gohan glanced up at where Vegeta hovered coming to a decision. If he threw all he had into this last punch then maybe he could end this. But if he didn't and passed out; then Vegeta couldn't carry out the match with a unconscious person. Either way he won. Gohan smiled and he took a running leap at his master

Vegeta blinked in confusion seeing absolutely no strategy or consideration in his assault. He frowned darkly; seeing that Gohan had come down to desperation.

"Pathetic…" Vegeta scowled as Gohan kicked up off the ground.

Vegeta prepared to catch the punch but his eyes widened as he felt almost too late the energy behind it.

Gohan's fist didn't even connect but yet it hurled Vegeta straight into the opposite wall. Gohan fell hard upon his knees gawking in amazement at what he had done…

"Vegeta-sama! You okay, Vegeta-sama?" Gohan called to the dark hole that Vegeta's body had created on impact.

Gohan knelt for several painful seconds before hearing a reply, "Hai."

Gohan let out a heavy sigh of relief before falling down completely. His eyes closed shut just as Vegeta had reached his side…

* * *

** "H**appy Birthday, Gohan."

Gohan tried hard not to cry out in joy at the sight of wrapped presents and glorious amounts of food spread about a checkered blanket. He pinched his arm hard nearly raising a bruise. It was real…

"You're thirteen today, right?" Vegeta questioned curiously as the sayian boy scrambled out from his covers.

"Hai!" Gohan grinned happily. "How did you know?"

"On Vegeta-sei, 13 year olds are marked for becoming on the process of being a man. At 16 they are one. There were celebrations for those times. I figured you might like a small celebration too." Vegeta shrugged simply. "Besides, I'm not like your father. I remember dates fairly well if they are told to me."

"Thank you so much," Gohan laughed giving Vegeta a big hug causing the Sayian to blush with embarrassment.

"Just eat breakfast and open your presents so we can get back to training…"

Gohan dove into the food without little mercy. Vegeta joined in. In a matter of minutes all the food was gone. Gohan patted his full stomach and grinned drowsily at his master, "What now?"

"Open your gifts," Vegeta muttered.

"Oh yeah!" Gohan laughed grabbing one of the presents.

He unwrapped the presents that were wrapped in brown paper bags that they had left over from a grocery trip a long time ago. Most of them were capsules with the normal necessities that Gohan needed as a growing boy. One even contained a strange space ship looking vehicle. Vegeta commented that it was for that worse case scenarios. Last was the strangest shaped package. Gohan ripped it open to gasp in horror. He quickly thrust into Vegeta's hand and cried, "No. I can't accept that."

"I gave it to you, Gohan," Vegeta snapped giving it back to Gohan. "The Dragon Rader is meant to be yours just like it was your father's before you. I have a strong feeling you will put it to good use."

Gohan took the radar back into his hands reluctantly. He tapped on the side button disappointed to see a blank screen, "There are no dragon balls, Vegeta."

"I know. But you will put it to good use. Trust me."

Gohan nodded still very doubtful. He gazed down at the smooth surface of the radar seeing for a brief moment the face of a smiling blue haired woman from his deepest memories. Gohan thumbed the surface as tears bled through the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you, master. Thank you... Vegeta-san," Gohan sputtered.

Vegeta only grunted in return.

* * *

**G**ohan lay awake that night with several thoughts spilling through his minds. Thoughts of things he rather not recall. One memory kept repeating constantly. He bit his lip hearing the panicked voice of his mother. Hearing the footsteps outside the door…

Feeling the pain of knowing he would never see her again.

_"Go Gohan-chan," Chichi hissed grabbing her broom as if it were a dangerous weapon. "You have to run now."_

_Gohan looked upon his mother with his big ingenuous eyes. He blinked and turned his head to the sound of the pounding on the locked door. The pounding grew louder making Gohan shake._

_ "Kaasan… Come with me!" The seven year old cried. "You can't stay here. They'll hurt you."_

_ "I will say this one last time…" Chichi said sternly, her voice coated with freshly drawn tears. "Run. Go to someplace safe. Find Krillen-san."_

_ Gohan bit his lip hard; drawing blood. He clasped his tiny arms about his mother's leg; refusing to let go. Tears rushed down his face like little waterfalls as he gasped, "I already lost Tousan. I dun wanna lose you too, Kaasan! Please! Don't make me go! I dun wanna leave you."_

_ "Let go," Chichi muttered trying to shake the little boy off her leg. "Let go of me, Son Gohan. Right now."_

_ "NOOOO!" Gohan screamed, digging his nails into her leg. "YOU'RE WRONG! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!"_

_Chichi moved faster then Gohan could blink. She ripped her son off her leg and slapped him hard across the face. Gohan whimpered clutching his red cheek as his mother's face was inches from his own._

_ "You leave right now! If you don't I'll hurt you again," Chichi hissed angrily. "Next time it will harder. Would you like that?"_

_Gohan shook his head forcefully, tears still slipping down his face. _

_ "Go now."_

_This time Gohan listened. He scrambled up the stairs to his room. In seconds he opened his window. The drapes from the windows waved goodbye as he jumped from the window sill. As he took off into the distance Gohan left behind another memory he was ashamed of…_

"Kaasan. I love you so much," Gohan muttered rubbing his cheek. "Why did you have to protect me? We could have both escaped…"

"Happy Birthday, Gohan!" A buoyant voice in the back of Gohan's head cheered.

Gohan spun about to see a slightly transparent version of his father sitting next to him with a silly party hat on his head. Gohan smiled happily, wishing his mortal arms could swing about his father's.

"So… Teenager, huh?" Goku smirked, "Uh oh! Vegeta will have some trouble."

"Ha ha," Gohan joshed. "So dad, how is everyone up there doing?"

"Fine." Goku shrugged, "But how are you, Gohan-kun? We were worried there for a while. We lost contact with both Vegeta and your chi for at least a couple of days."

"How long ago?" Gohan questioned curiously.

"Uh. I guess in earth time, four years ago. Sorry we didn't call in sooner. Time in heaven is so irregular no one seems to be able to keep track of it." Goku chuckled, "But the whole gang managed to remember your birthday. We've been celebrating all day! Or well, perhaps. I think we have at least."

"Ah. Wish I could be there," Gohan smiled, cocking his head slightly. "Sounds like fun."

"Hey. Vegeta did celebrate your birthday right? I mean, he's not that conceited, is he?" Goku muttered a bit worried.

"Ah no. He gave me a little party," Gohan nodded. "Dun worry bout that, Tousan."

"Good. Hey, you wanna speak to everyone?" Goku questioned. "King Kai can show two people at a time."

"Uh." Gohan smiled thinking it over, "Can I see Mom and Goten?"

"Sure. Anyone else?"

"Piccolo would be nice."

"And…"

"Ah... I wanna see them all!" Gohan blushed.

"That's my boy!"

* * *

**"S**o you're my nii-san?" Goten questioned shyly, his image sitting upon Goku's lap.

Gohan had gone down the whole line. Piccolo was probably the funniest of all talks with Goku interpreting all Piccolo's blunt comments into words that meant more.

(i.e. "Happy Birthday" "He means 'Happy Birthday, Gohan! I miss you so much!'" "Shut up, Goku.")

All that was left was Goten and his Kaasan. Gohan was more nervous about his Kaasan then Goten.

"Yep," Gohan noticing that Goten didn't have a halo. "How old are you, Goten?"

'I'm seven,' Goten said proudly.

"Well, I'm 13."

"Wow. That's old." Goten murmured, "That's almost two of me!"

Gohan snickered at the near identical version of his father. He very much enjoyed this birthday gift. He didn't think he'd ever get to meet his mysterious little brother. They talked a bit more and Gohan suddenly found he had a lot in common with this little boy. Goten actually started having a hissy when Goku said that Goten had to share Gohan with everyone. Last was Kaasan. Goku left for her leaving Gohan alone with his own beating heart. Finally she alone appear before him. Gohan bit his lip hard, "Hi Kaasan."

"Hello, Gohan-chan."

They sat in the numbing silence each trying to find the right words…

"I'm really sorry, Kaasan," Gohan sputtered suddenly. "I should have listened to you sooner…"

"Oh, Gohan. No. I was… wasn't mad at you at all."

Gohan looked up at her seeing she was crying harder then Gohan had ever seen her cry. Harder then even went Tousan left to fight Xiea.

"You… hit me."

"I was trying to save you, Gohan," Chichi whispered. "I panicked. I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or scare you."

"I know, Kaasan," Gohan murmured darkly. "But I was right. We could have both gotten away."

"No," Chichi shook her head. "I knew that they would leave you alone if they took me. They had no interest of you at the time."

"She's right, Gohan."

Gohan turned to see his father. Gohan smiled slightly only to start crying. Seeing them both there and unable to touch them was eating him up inside. Goku looked on in bewilderment but Chichi took charge for her weeping son.

"It's okay, Gohan," Chichi whispered softly. "We love you so very much. We're so proud at how strong you've become. It's not your fault at all. We don't blame you."

"You should," Gohan muttered.

"Don't say that," Chichi cried. "You were seven. Not even capable to do half the things we put you through… I put you through.'

Gohan blinked in confusion at his mother, "You put me…"

"We love you so much at how much you've done… You'll make it, dear. You will save us all. We know you will."

"I won't let you down, Kaasan…" Gohan smiled softly. "I won't let any of you down."

"We never dreamed you would," Goku smirked giving Gohan a thumbs up.

* * *

** "H**e's ready," Vegeta muttered as he wrapped his hands up with tape for his night training. "We will be ready to attack Xiea in a matter of days…"

Vegeta stood up and started stretching out his arms. He cocked an eyebrow when he heard Gohan having an apt conversation with his shadow. He glanced over his shoulder seeing Gohan's shadow strangely branch out into two people. One male, one female. Vegeta blinked and it was gone. Gohan looked up at Vegeta innocently as he came over to get a closer look at that weird shadow.

"What's up?" Gohan questioned.

"Nothing," Vegeta answered bluntly, turning to go.

"Thank you, Vegeta-kun."

Vegeta spun back about at the sound of the feminine voice. He could have sworn he heard Bulma's voice. But as he glanced about the cave all he was Gohan crawling into his beat up slumber bag.

"Hearing things…" Vegeta shrugged.

To Be Continued…


	19. Second Thoughts

**Chapter 18- **Second Thoughts

** "H**a!!" Gohan shouted as a stream of bubbles steamed out of his mouth and up past his face.

He swung back thrusting his punches and kicks through the thick liquid surrounding him. He figured he had a couple of more minutes before he would have to fill his strengthened lungs again. It was a tedious exercise… but beautiful scenery. One much more pleasing than the insides of a carven scarred by the inhabitants of two sayians.

Gohan paused momentarily soaking the glory of the underwater world. The sea creatures that had been hiding from the massive animal, that had leapt into their lake, were now poking their heads out from the coral and rocks they had hidden in. Gohan pressed down to the bottom of the lake, thanks to the weight of his training outfit, and took a stroll at the bottom of the sandy lake. Vegeta would be mad if he found Gohan wasn't training. But Gohan couldn't careless. Xiea could rule the humans. She wasn't doing anything to those worthy to live.

He smiled through the coral at the colorful fish hidden there. They flashed past him in their panic nearly knocking the sayian clear off his feet. Gohan frowned as his lungs began to burn. He struggled up to the surface of the crystal still water. He ruptured through it; gasping and sputtering in the air about him.

"Down a bit longer then you should have been," Vegeta muttered dully from the shoreline of the lake.

Gohan grinned sheepishly at the man. He shrugged and then dog paddled over; much to the annoyance of Vegeta.

"Stop goofing around. Xiea's not getting any weaker, you know?"

Gohan climbed out of the water carefully; the grin gone and replaced with a scornful look. He squeezed the excess water out of his dark hair while replying, "We aren't ever going to beat her. And who cares anyway? We could get the dragon balls from Namek and wish for a new planet. One for our family without those _humans_."

"You are half of one," Vegeta muttered. "Besides, we were here first. Why should we leave?"

"It's the logical way."

"It's the easy way out," Vegeta frowned with disapproval. "This is your planet, Gohan. When you lose fate in it then we are all truly doomed."

Gohan didn't answer; staring darkly at his wet bare feet that were coated in sand.

"What's to say that Xiea or some descendent of hers won't decide to take our new planet too? You just going to create some more. Keep on running?" Vegeta snapped angrily.

Gohan still didn't reply.

"We have to power to beat her now. If we lose, then so be it. Fate has chosen her race over ours. Better then running and relying on silly wishes from a mythical dragon. We can't always be there for the new planet. They will forget of the dragon balls or won't be able to use them at some time in its history," Vegeta explained. "We can't _wish_ her away, Gohan. You know that."

Gohan clenched his fists tightly, still staring hard at the still waters. The memory of Xiea had long since faded into a weak one. The threat of her destroying the planet seemed so unlikely… Gohan still didn't understand why they couldn't just stay invisible to her.

She wouldn't be so kind the next time. Next time, she would hunt the whole of the planet for them until she made sure both of them were gone. Although Gohan had little respect for the humans that had sold out his family, he surely didn't want them to die because of him; again.

"I have a plan," Vegeta muttered darkly.

Gohan looked up at his sensei in shock. He tried not to focus in on the painful scar swept across the man's face. Gohan never asked about it… He felt responsible for it somehow. Gohan figured he didn't want to know.

"Xiea will be turning sixteen a week from today. The towns have been buzzing about it lately. But this birthday is more then just another year added to her age," Vegeta grunted eyeing Gohan evenly. "She becomes a real ruler of earth once the clock chimes 12. She marries the next day to a male shi she is arranged to."

"So…" Gohan shrugged.

"So… There is a huge celebration held at the palace the day before. Then the attendants leave until only her closest remain at her side. As the ritual goes, at eleven no one is left in 1000 ft of the princess. Then at midnight, she is the ruler."

"So you are saying…" Gohan muttered. "We will get her alone."

"Hai," Vegeta smiled sinisterly. "Then the Onna will die."

"We would only get a hour to kill her," Gohan frowned. "Do you think that is enough time?"

"We would have to plan our attack very carefully. I suggest we attack at roughly ten. That way we have time to reach her," Vegeta smiled. "She still has her defenses."

"Are you sure they won't rush to their princess if she was in danger?" Gohan asked curiously.

"They won't if they trust the ritual," Vegeta smiled. "We will just have to hope they believe in their ways enough."

Gohan frowned; kicking a small pebble into the water with his sandy feet. He watched the water ripple almost seamlessly. And for the first time in years, Gohan felt a great burning rising in his chest. He was deathly scared…

* * *

** D**ays passed by much faster then Gohan would have liked. The plan was fine-tuned until it was near perfect. It had to be foolproof since their lives depended on its success. They planned to visit the party that Xiea had the day before her big day to plant tiny cameras. When Vegeta showed Gohan the near invisible devices, Gohan suddenly had a flash of a memory. He had watched Vegeta pay for those with an amazing amount of zenny. Gohan couldn't recall when he watched this. It was a tasteless memory that had no beginning or end to it. More like a clip from a unseen movie. Gohan shook the feeling off. Apparently, Vegeta had planned for this much longer then just a week…

The plan was for Gohan to go in as a guest. Vegeta would watch from a safe distance. His face would be much more recognizable then that of a growing teenager. Gohan would be wearing a mask like the other guests and a tux that Vegeta had cleverly traded from a old barter passing through. It was slightly big on him but Vegeta adjusted it so it looked like it was made for his height.

Gohan would plant the cameras and leave. This way they would see where everything was. Where everyone would be. All their security. Everything they would need to attack that night.

Gohan grew sick with fear as the day came closer. When Gohan woke up that morning, he felt uncontrollably ill. He rushed out of their accommodation and vomited onto the wet grass. All that came out was filthily hot water that burned his lips as it spilled out. He hadn't eaten anything the night before, too busy training for the worse. Now he greatly appreciated his lack of appetite.

He wandered dizzily over to his cot and lay flat on his back. His head was filled with painful images of coming disaster. The rest of his body fell numb. He almost didn't hear Vegeta start to wake. Gohan's heart pounded in apprehension of the coming day. He would have to look upon her face again. Gohan didn't have any idea how he could face her after running away from her for so long.

He remembered a long time ago being so eager to take on the witch that had hurled his family into the pits of hell. That feeling of painless determination seemed so foolish to his young adult mind now. Xiea was the demon beyond all other demons. How could he, one solitary teenage boy, and his scarred teacher take on that woman? How could they even imagine it?

His body still felt frozen as he heard Vegeta shift in his coverings. In a matter of minutes that man was going to wake and take Gohan out into the battlefield. Gohan didn't want to go. He had been living a lie the whole time he was with Vegeta. Filled with the childish dreams of a place devoid of evil. But ever since he turned thirteen, Gohan's thoughts had grown darker. Even if the world was saved, nothing could erase the scars that Xiea had inflicted upon coming here. Gohan had a feeling that in trying to save Earth he would end up hurting it so much more. Gohan's dreams had drastically changed from empty darkness to images of bright white lights and screaming. And lately there was something more, a pair of soulless violet eyes. He missed the lonely darkness…

Gohan felt even more detached from his petrified form as Vegeta's eyes finally opened. He could hear his master's breathing shorten to a new pattern unlike the long breaths of slumber. A hand touched his cold hand.

"Time to go, Gohan."

The cold hand squeezed back. The dark eyes opened and focused in on his master's face. They were enveloped with sleep, as if he had been sleeping much longer then a couple of short lived hours. Gohan smiled weakly, "I'm awake."

To Be Continued…


	20. Reunions

**Chapter 19-** Reunions

**N**umb. A rather unexpressive term but enough to explain the sluggish movements and tired eyes. His whole being radiated with anticipation and fear. Gohan patted his unruly cut hair nervously unsure of the sayian curve it had taken. Would he be recognized? It was such a big gamble they were taking. Perhaps if they waited a few more years when Gohan a true man then he wouldn't be the same miserable prisoner of Xiea.

Gohan flinched at the memories of Britannia and Krillen. He wonder if either of them had survived very long in a place such as this. The sun glared down form the hazy skies upon the palace that held such a venomous serpent. Gohan blinked past this and drew up the mask upon his face. It was as black as his outfit with three small look-alike gems pasted on the left corner. Rather plain compared to the glorious outfits rimming with riches about him. But then again, Gohan rather not stick out as unique person. He just wanted to walk in and then out again.

_Don't attract attention, Gohan, _Vegeta's voice rang in Gohan's ears. _Just do your job and leave. We can't risk having you found out._

Walking through the solid oak doors with the chatty crowds about him, Gohan found no security. Not one Shi came down upon the earthlings asking to show their invite. This lack of precautions angered Gohan. Had earthlings gone so low as to worship such a dictator and make no threats to her life? But then again, what could any human weapon do the murderer of Goku?

The crowds filed out into the great hall where the party would be held but Gohan found himself moving away from them. He casually reached out to touch a masterpiece upon the wall or grasp the curving door handles. The small cameras, wrapped in Gohan's own invisible energy, blinked once and fell taciturn. Gohan needn't fiddle with them having being placed with precision each time. Removal would be a difficult task without similar ki energy of Gohan's as the cameras were attracted to their placer.

Gohan wandered slowly down the empty hallways finding the glorious artwork fading and the polished floors slipping into chipped stone. Gohan's heart pounded with excitement as he realized he was upon the main dungeons of the castle. Where he had once been kept. Forgetting of his cautiousness, Gohan dashed down into the lower areas of the humid corridors. But as the shadows formed into shapes, Gohan found every cell empty. They appeared to each not been used for years. Even the heavy scent of blood and sweat had vanished in the air.

The demi sayian felt his eyes beginning to water, "The rebellion is over…"

"Hai."

Gohan jumped and spun about to spot a young woman chained to the wall. She leaned forward slightly as if trying to reach him but fell back again.

"Britannia," he breathed. But it was not the old woman. Her blank expression told him so.

Her face was covered with dirt and her hair was a crumpled mess. Her clothes were rags tossed upon her thin and bony form appearing as damp as the stale air. But despite her haggard appearance, this woman was much younger. She shivered slightly as her amber eyes scanned him up and down.

"What brings you here, Shi?" She hissed, "I hardly ever get visitors. At least none that don't bear food."

"I'm… not Shi." Gohan sputtered abashed.

"Any person who supports the Shi is a Shi to me," The girl coughed showing her pink stained teeth. "You're no different."

"Why did they do this to you?" Gohan questioned curiously daring to draw nearer to the woman.

"Because I refused to think in the Shi ways," She muttered with slight pride. "Slaves get better treatment than me, you see. They were captured and tamed. They couldn't tame me."

Gohan was silent, staring at her haggard form. Her face was so familiar yet Gohan couldn't tell from where. Her voice sounded like a record from a old dream. Gohan took a step closer, moving into the little light they had. Those amber eyes racked his mask with reckoning.

"You're rather young, aren't you?"

"I guess," Gohan smiled softly. "I don't usually consider my age lately."

"At least you probably know it," The girl grinned. "We all pay a price for…"

She coughed violently. Gohan came closer in concern. The corners of her lips leaked blood but she licked them up without much thought. Gohan cringed.

"Scared of me, boy?"

"Not really," Gohan replied. "I just feel bad for you."

"I see," She smiled faintly. "Go ahead and pity me. I'm more free than any of you are."

"How so?" Gohan questioned.

"These chains…" She smiled pulling against them. "They aren't real. They won't be holding me much longer anyway. I have a way to escape."

Her smile widened rather insanely. Gohan frowned and shook his head, "Suicide is not the answer."

"How else do you think I'll remove these metal shackles?" She snarled with her pink teeth. "Enlighten me!"

Gohan reached up and gently tugged upon the chain. With a slight grating sound of metal and stone, the chains broke and the woman fell to a crumbled heap upon the granite floor.

She laughed rather huskily as if she had forgotten how and stared up at Gohan, "You are a strange one."

"What's your name?" Gohan inquired.

"Tabbi," The girl muttered without hesitation. "What's your name?"

"I can't tell you mine," Gohan answered in embarrassment.

"Oh really?" Tabbi smiled.

Gohan noticed that her breathing was starting to shorten. It was bothering him how she took such large intakes after talking. Her coughing was starting to worsen as well. Gohan sat down at her side obediently, forgetting the party.

"Well, stranger, can you at least show me your face?"

Gohan hesitated, stoking his mask with his shaking fingers. He lowered them back into his lap,

"I can't-"

Tabbi suddenly broke out into another coughing fit. Gohan waited for it to pass but it just seemed to not desist. Gohan grew frantic, "Tabbi! Breathe!"

Tabbi crumbled to the floor once again, her face pallid and clammy to the touch. Gohan's face swam in and out of her vision. Gohan looked on in helplessness as she started to drift. Gohan's lips moved to no sound and Tabbi began to shut her eyes.

"No! Stay alive, Tabbi," Gohan muttered with dread. "Please…"

He cringed and ripped off his mask in frustration. Tears slipped sneakily through his clamped eyes as he knew the girl was near gone. Upon seeing Gohan's face, Tabbi let out a hallowed gasp. Gohan turned and looked down upon her with his dark eyes.

"Ivan…" She coughed gently touching his cheek. "You were there… But... ho-ow... how did you... live?"

Her hand fell back down upon her chest and Gohan was left bewildered in the silence. He found himself surrounded in the numb again…

* * *

** G**ohan raced back up the hallways with an emotionless mask strapped to his face. This mask was irremovable being so forcefully placed by a cruel tyrant. The mask of the golden warrior. It was covered by a black veil of shadowed regret and a piece of leather material. Gohan dared not remove it knowing the sayian may unleash its rage upon an unexpecting Shi. One not deserving of the full intent of the blast.

Moving with such speed and purpose, Gohan did not notice as small man stepped out from the concealment of a doorway. Gohan and his body collided in one rowdy crash knocking them both off their feet. Gohan looked up, driven out of his rage, his eyes meeting with another set. Gohan froze.

"I'm so sorry, sir. It won't happen again," The bald headed slave sputtered in apology as he scrambled into a sort of worshipful bow. "I am sorry and deserving of whatever punishment you may bestow."

Gohan could only open and close his mouth uncertainly. Krillen's voice seemed so much more ragged, covered with an age of slavery. He appeared well kept but there were signs of beatings. Gohan tired to cry out, "Krillen, it's me! Gohan!" but his heart told him it was neither the time nor place.

Gohan climbed to his feet and gently placed his hand upon the bald cranium atop the slave's build. His eyes shined with affection and longing but he said not a word and quickly headed off. Krillen was left in utter silence and confusion. He tenderly stroked the top of his skull as watched the boy's fleeing back.

"What happened, Krillen?" A voice behind him muttered.

"Nothing." Krillen answered back, his voice slightly cracking, "Nothing, Jiyuna."

To Be Continued...


	21. The Dance

**Chapter 20**- The Dance

**B**linded by the rich colors of fabrics and silk spinning, Gohan had a difficult time holding in his breakfast. Even it had only be a couple bites of bread. Upon entering the dazzling main hall, Gohan took of couple hasty glances behind himself to make sure that Krillen had not recognized him enough to chase after him or that he hadn't and was curious to inspect him further. Whatever the reason, Krillen had not followed. Gohan was grateful and then a bit nervous. How much had his bald headed companion changed? Was he on Xiea's side?

Gohan found himself a foolish child again amidst dangers he was too naive to face yet. The sounds of sickening music and cheering of the drunk traitors about him brought his mind on Tabbi again. She had choose differently from these people and suffered greatly. Had he been stupid to fight a futile brawl against a divinity that could not... would not die?

Gohan shook his foreboding thoughts out of his head. He reached deep into his pocket to pull out several more cameras. He only had so many to put up and so far, Gohan was happy to see that he was using them sparingly and wisely.

People pushed past him making nasty comments on his outfit that seemed too bland for this company. Gohan was suddenly resisting the urge to grab some multicolored flowers from the hem of a chubby woman's dress to stick into his hair. Anything to not stick out as much. Their urge to not attract attention was not working. Obviously they need to go beyond the norm at this party.

Gohan moved cautiously past the food tables, touching random things without drawing much attention to himself. He had made a grasp for some plastic food just to have one of the servers glare at him and move the bowl away from his waiting fingers. An embarrassing if not minor slip up on his part. Gohan drew back away from the crowds so not to make the same mistake twice.

Drawing himself into the shadows of the room, Gohan processed to finish that demanding task set upon his shoulders. The cameras he placed had to face in a direction worth seeing and the objects he attached them to had to appear untouched. Focused fully on the duty of his master, Gohan did not notice the eyes watching him… or the searing chill in the air as the drunk company set their sights on the reason they were here.

* * *

**"W**hat is this all about, Krillen?" Jiyuna asked in a perplexing tone as the two of them raced down the long corridor, "Why are you acting… cheerful?"

Krillen didn't answer him, his gaze set before the hope of what he saw being true. It suddenly all made sense. Xiea going after the old hermit in the hills. She kept ranting he was hiding something from her. At first, Krillen couldn't see what. But now… He must have taken his advice. That smart little imp!

"He's alive." Krillen choked in a batted breath. "I-I can't believe it."

Jiyuna cast him a queer side glance. Krillen tried hard to pay attention to his companion but his heart was pounding so hard. He had to make sure it wasn't just another shattered aspiration. Vegeta had to have been near… And Krillen had a small guess as to where he was hiding.

They both slowed down into a gentler pace as they came upon the shadier hallways of Xiea's most trusted Shi officers. They were both praying not to be questioned since neither knew what to say if they were. Luckily, all of the officers seemed to be at the party. Krillen's heart was stating to soar. He knew Vegeta had to be near here…

"You remember, those years ago when you first met me," Krillen said softly as the corridors receded back into darkness. "When I asked you where I would be able to find my friend."

Jiyuna's face screwed up in concentration for a few seconds in thought. He looked back down upon the bald man with a strange glint in his eyes, "Gohan?"

"You have a good memory," Krillen smiled gently.

"Many say that," Jiyuna nodded, "About four years ago, you arrived in the same barrack as me. You asked me several questions, one of them being that one. And I asked his age. You said-"

"About ten."

"Hai." Jiyuna smiled, "And I said-"

"Then he would be in the children's barracks," They both recited together.

The two shared a small smile at the beginning of their friendship. Jiyuna then suddenly frowned, "Gohan. Son Gohan? He was-"

"Shhhh…" Krillen hushed him. "Not so loud."

"What does all this have to do with him?!" Jiyuna hissed in a deathly serious voice. "He's dead."

"It has everything to do with him," Krillen smiled brightly. "Gohan; that little boy I asked you about, the alien everyone has been looking for, the one that Xiea fears the most… He's alive."

Jiyuna looked as though he was about to pass out, "No. You lie."

"I don't," Krillen laughed. "Gohan's alive! I just saw him!"

"Quiet! You want someone to hear you?!" Jiyuna snapped angrily.

Krillen fell silent by the awful look in Jiyuna's eyes. It was a mix of fear and anger. Krillen's insides froze staring at those eyes; at the evil surfacing in the sea of blue. Jiyuna was not the right person to tell this to.

"You- He's…" Jiyuna struggled to find the words. "I saw him die. Just like you must have. He's dead. He has to be."

"He is not," Krillen retorted coldly. "You sound like you want him to be dead, Jiyuna."

"Who wouldn't? He's a alien! Do you know what they do to people close to aliens?!" Jiyuna practically shouted.

"Hai. But I would rather die with Gohan if it comes to that," Krillen uttered harshly. "I will not stand idly by and watch this time. He… He was the last of my family. He and Master Roshi. He was my best friend. But you wouldn't understand that…"

The corridor chilled over by the two slaves testing gazes. Neither blinked nor altered in the least. Finally, Jiyuna pulled away.

"Go," He muttered darkly. "I won't tell anyone if you leave now."

"Jiyuna…" Krillen whispered his gaze softening.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Jiyuna shrieked.

Krillen stumbled backwards, nearly falling into the opposite wall. Taking a chance, Krillen turned and dashed up the corridor. He didn't throw back any glance leaving Jiyuna all alone in the bleak passage. Jiyuna turned softly on his heel and headed the reverse way of Krillen.

"Good bye, Krillen," Jiyuna muttered darkly. "Although I disapprove… I- I can not condemn a friend."

* * *

**G**ohan waltzed about the crowds of people trying his best to blend in with the dancing. It was so strange, this music that they were moving to. The music was almost intoxicating with its strange mystic and gypsy sounding movements and singing.

_One more camera… _Gohan thought to himself as he twisted the bit of metal about his thumb and forefinger. I_ have to get it on the ceiling… To get the best view of the room._

Eyes were starting to follow the demi sayian. But as he was so tensely focused on his task at hand, he still didn't notice… He was in danger.

* * *

**T**he sunlight was peeking its way through the cherry and sakura trees as if searching for the man below them. The petals from the sakura tree flashed silver as they fell in a diagonal slant. A slightly short squatting man swat the petals away from him absentmindedly as he started hard down into the screen he held. He hit random buttons, flashing from screen to screen. His face was contorted with worry and concentration. He had not seemed to notice the slave's approach until Krillen was right behind him.

"Koban wa, Krillen."

Krillen tried to keep a straight face as he struggled between strangling or hugging the hermit before him. He didn't answer but instead focused his intent start at the hair line on the back of the man's head.

"Surprised to see me?" Vegeta grunted softly not even bothering to turn around. "Or are you more surprised to see him?"

"I guess both," Krillen uttered emotionlessly.

"Seems the boy had a crazy idea that I would train him," Vegeta grumbled. "Came up to my hut rambling about me accepting him as an apprentice. Now where do you suppose he got that idea?"

"No idea," Krillen snorted slightly.

Vegeta turned and allowed his dark eyes to meet with Krillen's, "You're such a buffoon."

"Ha. So now the one who was right is the buffoon," Krillen smirked. "You did take him. You've been training him. Don't deny it."

Vegeta's cheeks flushed somewhat but Krillen couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or fury. Whatever it was, Vegeta kept his lips pursed.

"What are you doing here tonight, Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked away. Krillen's heart sunk into his stomach; burning itself in the acid. He closed his eyes and continued, "He's a child, Vegeta…."

"So? He has the power to defeat her now. How long do you think we can hide? We won't get a chance like this again," Vegeta retorted.

"He is a child, Vegeta!" Krillen repeated, empathizing this very clearly.

"You think I haven't noticed?!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

He then turned his head away in shame, "You don't think I feel guilty at putting him through this?"

"Then why are you?"

"I told you we won't get another chance," Vegeta snapped. "No matter how long we train. Shi's numbers are gathering. This is the one night we will get her all to ourselves."

"What if you fail, Vegeta?" Krillen spat.

The silence was extremely painful after that. Vegeta kept his eyes away from Krillen.

"Gohan will be fine."

"Vegeta-"

"I won't let her get… get him."

The screen flashed once more…

* * *

**G**ohan flung up his air casually with the song- sending the camera hurling to the vaulted ceiling. It hit square in the center of the curved golden circle where a chandler might nicely hang. It sparked red once and then fell mute. Gohan smiled triumphantly at finishing his feat.

Ready to slip out just as easily as he came, he felt a sudden jerk in his senses. His heart was pounding wildly in warning but Gohan was too late in turning. The crowd fell tomblike still leaving a ringing in his ears. Gohan turned his face trying to mask over its terror at what he would find.

A woman stood before him wearing a dress glittering of crystals and perhaps silk. It was somewhat revealing but in a elegant sort of way seeming to fit her face and figure perfectly. The dress fell over her bosom not really exposing them but rather acknowledging their presence. Upon her silk like ebony hair was draped a tiara and pure colored veil. Through the covering of the veil, Gohan could see the bloodlike marks on each cheek and the deadly eyes that haunted him each night before bed. Those eyes… Gohan would shiver if his body wasn't frozen with fear.

Gohan realized then that he was dead. His heart was hammering painfully against his ribs and his mind was screaming in disbelief but in his heart he was calm. He knew this was the end. He was dead… He only hoped Vegeta wasn't watching. He didn't want to die _again_ in front of a friend.

Her lips curved upwards in to a slight smirk as she looked him head to toe. Gohan was sure that everyone could hear his heart beating… Blood was rushing to face as if he were hanging upside down. Gohan felt almost faint. Why was he so scared?

Gohan found his own head was at the same height of hers. Gohan felt slightly amused by the progress of his height but his heart was still pounding. Why hadn't she struck him down yet? Was she… Was she basking in his fear?

"Dance with me."

Gohan's ears tickled by the smooth tone of her dark voice. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing and his spine was frozen erect. Dance with her? Was this a joke? Gohan's heart was starting to pound less… Had she not recognized him? Was she playing with him?

Xiea's dark eyes were narrowing with impatience. She held out her hand and Gohan took it limply.

It was smooth and silky to the touch. Each curve of her skin seemed faultless in its design. Her crimson lips were pulled into a tight smirk as her eyes bore down upon him. Gohan kept his gaze down but not to her chest which was almost his first mistake. He focused his gaze painfully on her neck and the gentle wisps of hair that graced across it rarely.

The necklace she wore was menacing looking. It's crystal was dyed a blood red and the shades swirled about the insides of the crystal seemed to form eyes. Thousands of eyes that were staring at him, unblinkingly. Gohan swallowed hard.

The music was picking up and Gohan fell into perfect step with the polite and brave spectators that dared to follow the Princess's lead. Gohan's mouth was growing incredibly dry but the fear was vanishing. Rage was starting to bellow through Gohan rather quickly as he desired to rid herself of that necklace. Those eyes were not malice eyes but eyes of her victims. They were transformed slowly before Gohan with each step he took. Gohan looked up at the woman before him, his eyes radiating with a blinding rage. The crystal seemed to engulf them both in the swirls of red. So many red eyes…

"Will you remove your mask?" Xiea asked discreetly.

"No, malady," Gohan grunted, finding his voice slightly raspy to his own ears.

"Then tell me your name, stranger," Xiea smiled interestingly.

Her gaze drifted downwards to her hand. Gohan looked down too, almost startled to see his nails were drawing blood from her flesh. The sticky warmth that oozed over his fingertips seemed to soothe his rage. And even Xiea seemed undaunted by the sight of her own blood.

"You have a nice grip, Narmince," Xiea smirked awfully. "You must loathe me. Don't deny it."

"I deny you not, malady," Gohan answered quietly.

Gohan tenderly twirled her about in their dance amused to find his nails were digging deeper in her flesh. The touch of her blood was stimulating to him. His sayian instinct was flaring its ugly head in his heart. Gohan didn't push it away. It felt so right…

"You've come here to kill me, Narmince. Haven't you?" Xiea whispered almost casually. "You like my blood on your hands."

Gohan's eyes widened slightly but he quickly narrowed them again. She spotted the change of his composure and smirked terribly.

"You do like my blood, don't you, my dear Narmince." Xiea smirked pulling at his fingers so that his nails ripped her flesh, "What you would do to kill me now…"

"Malady," Gohan muttered trying to ignore the blood seeping over his palm. "You call me Narmince? Why?"

"Means little wolf," Xiea smiled. "In my home world, you are my little wolf…"

Gohan flinched slightly and Xiea continued as they danced around each other.

"Who did I kill that was close to you, Narmince? _It_ had to have been important to you. A friend? A parent? Your whole family?" Xiea smiled. "I've heard so many. What is your story, dear Narmince? Was it a girlfriend?"

Gohan's insides froze up. Images of a beautiful young girl flashed over his vision… She was smiling happily at him and her voice, though he couldn't understand her, was sugar sweet. Her blonde locks danced across her cherry cheeks. Her eyes shown with a promise…

_'Just remember me. I'll come back someday.'_

_ "Okay." The girl grinned, "I will."_

Fury ate up all sense in Gohan. His mind was on fire, and his heart, by the smoke, turned stone black . In his free hand, Gohan felt a ki blast flaring. The music was reaching its peak and Gohan was powering up his best amount of energy. He was going to slaughter her. He wanted her blood to bathe the floor and for her eyes to become black and vacant of their horrible gaze. The necklace's eyes were blinking unpleasantly up at him as his face glowered with his wrath. He didn't care how many eyes watched, he wanted her head to roll.

Gohan pulled back with his energy coursing through every vein. And then… So suddenly Xiea pulled him forward by his wrist. Gohan's rage and vengeance vanished in the pure bewilderment of her grip upon him. Her lips collided with his own sending a cold shiver down his spine. His mind was an inferno of chaos. All functions in his limps failed him as he hung on her lips. His hand fell limp and the ki blast fell back into his immobile body. When she pulled away, Gohan felt as though his soul had been swallowed out through her mouth. His heart was chilled and un-beating. He could mildly make out the polite applause of the spectators about him. They didn't realize he was horrorstruck and utterly disgusted with himself. He couldn't pull away…

She was smiling pleasantly at him. Gohan couldn't bare to look at her or anyone. His face was pale and shadowed by his own shame. He turned, and ran out as fast as he could. He pushed through the drunken crowd fairly easily knocking some over. Xiea's eyes followed him out. He never looked back.

* * *

**G**ohan broke into the sunlight and fell upon the dirt gasping for air. He bowed down close to the earth and vomited up some more hot water from his body. He knelt down on the soil for several minutes without moving. His heart was beating uncontrollably and he felt violently ill.

"What…What did she do to me…" Gohan cringed gripping his stomach in agony.

"Gohan."

Gohan looked up to see Vegeta and Krillen there. He wasn't even mildly surprised to see either of them. He returned his gaze back to the ground and the distasteful smell of his stomach acid.

"Gohan," Vegeta began again. "We saw the whole thing."

Gohan's face burned with mortification. He kept his gaze upon the earth, afraid that if he turned he would pass out. The whole grounds were quiet with silent satisfaction. Neither of the three spoke for quite a long time. Gohan's ears were starting to burn…

"It's hard… For you to hear this, Gohan… But Xiea just chose you," Krillen muttered darkly.

"Chose me?" Gohan grunted in slight amusement. "For what?"

There was a dark pause in the air. Gohan figured Krillen and Vegeta were exchanging glances.

"I heard in the palace that Xiea was unsatisfied with her future husband," Krillen grumbled.

"Shut up, baldy," Vegeta spat. "You think he wants to hear this?"

"He needs to hear this," Krillen snapped. "It's your fault, you know!"

Gohan looked upwards meekly at the two of them. Vegeta was looking away from Gohan but Krillen has his eyes directly bored into Gohan's own.

"She was unsatisfied… But I think… She was searching this party for a earthling. For… For a-"

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

"A mate," Krillen finished.

Gohan's face completely flushed of color. He numbly took off his mask and let it hang off his neck, "I'm…thirteen."

"Age doesn't matter."

"Shut up, Krillen," Vegeta hissed dangerously. "Or I will make you, I swear."

"She marked you, Gohan," Krillen muttered, "That wasn't a kiss…It…"

"It was a leash," Gohan interrupted. "So she could find me again."

"Hai…How did you-" Krillen grew quiet at Vegeta's malicious glare.

"Come on, boy. Let's go home," Vegeta grumbled taking Gohan's wrist roughly.

Gohan didn't protest, still mortified by the whole ordeal. He managed to find his voice just before they left Krillen there.

"I will kill her, Krillen." Gohan informed him, "I- I will kill her. This- This doesn't change a thing."

Krillen's usually kind gaze turned slightly cold. As if testing him. He turned away and Vegeta kicked off the ground. Gohan looked back at Krillen's form as he grew smaller and smaller. His whole body was numb… everything was moving too fast. He could barely breathe.

"Did you mean that, Gohan?" Vegeta asked suddenly over the rushing of the winds.

Gohan looked weakly up at his master. His eyes were tired and he felt so very cold, "Hai, master. I did."

Vegeta didn't look at Gohan letting the silence drift between the two of them. Krillen's words still bore a hole deep into Vegeta's heart. Gohan was no longer a child. Krillen was wrong… And Vegeta was ashamed that, Gohan was ready to murder someone at the age of thirteen.

"I doubt it would be any different if she knew who you were Gohan," Vegeta muttered grimly. "Fate has chosen this path for the both of you. I never said it would be easy, did I, Gohan?"

"No, master. You didn't."

"Hai," Vegeta nodded sadly. "Hai…I didn't."

To Be Continued…


	22. The Beginning

**Chapter 21**: The Beginning

** V**egeta's throat burning for air but he clogged it shut. His heart was hammering in his ears but he ignored it. He couldn't lap in air with such a humility hanging off his shoulders.

Vegeta stroked his hands upon each other to keep their impassioned feelings enclosed. It was deathly quiet despite the usual company he held. And with these thoughts in mind, Vegeta drew himself in closer.

The scenic natural beauty of the cave had long since faded into a calm sort of familiarity; leaving it as nothing more then a weak memory. It was home and nothing more. A bland piece of land that the two sayians had shared for the last couple of years. Their last couple of years…

Vegeta bit down hard into the flesh of his lip. He tore past the dead skin and into the unformed muscle beneath. Small traces of blood leaked a tasteless flavoring into his mouth. Vegeta bathed in its bitterness.

His thoughts were cloaked by his guilt and betrayal. How could he, a prince of a dead race, have ever cared for someone other then himself? But then again, what gave him the right to murder the child he was training?

_I didn't kill him,_ Vegeta thought desperately into his dark judgment. _I just pushed him…_

Vegeta glanced over at the slumbering boy in the corner of the area. His dark locks covered most of his paled face with their length, but somehow, Vegeta knew that beneath it was a child's face. Or rather a child's face but the eyes of an elder. How he wished he could take back all the lessons he shoved down the boy's throat. How he wished he could take back pushing him. He pushed him too hard. The child lost his balance and fell.

Vegeta pulled his knees to his chest and concentrated hard on his feet. They were hours away from being face to face with the monster that had caused both of their lives so much pain. Even if Vegeta tried to talk Gohan out of it, he was sure the boy would still go. After what happened at the party, who would blame him?

_He can't stay,_ Vegeta realized with soft acceptance. _She marked him, remember? She will always find him…_

Vegeta closed his eyes tightly trying to block out everything. This world, its memories, its people, its feelings and especially Gohan. But he couldn't block out the child. The boy was all he knew now. The lifeline he had been holding on to, to keep from drowning himself. Oh, but how he wished to drown.

"Sorry," Vegeta muttered under his breath. "I'm so sorry, Gohan."

The wind whistled its forgotten reply by the cave's hallow entry. And Vegeta breathed…

* * *

** T**he sun's soft but forked fingers stroked Gohan's cheek softly before slipping beneath the hills. This small indication of kindness opened his eyes. He blinked once to draw back into his dreams and twice to wake up. The violet eyes were larger then ever now; swallowing him in their purple abysses. He couldn't breathe down in their depths. But somehow he longed to fall just a bit deeper to see what was there. That thought terrified him when he woke.

Gohan stared absentmindedly out of the cave and into the warm grips of the falling sun. He never rose his head off the stone he laid upon, not because he was lazy or because he didn't want to leave. It was just because he could lay there that he stayed.

Gohan smiled softly remembering how he used to watch that sun set and rise when he was a babe on his own bed and in his own room. Back then he used to talk to the sun and the moon as they rose and fell each day and night. Gohan frowned softly at how immature that was… But then, it sounded so logical to him back then. Gohan closed his eyes tenderly; drawn by the memories of his short childhood. So much he wanted to know and believe. But now that knowledge was given, Gohan wanted to give it back.

"Wisdom cometh by great suffering," Gohan softly softly to himself. "Idiot…"

"Ah. You awake, Gohan?" A voice muttered from Gohan's left side.

Gohan clutched the weathered stone beneath him like a crutch. His heart started to pound fearfully as those purple eyes laughed at him.

_Should I answer? Should I go back?_

"Hai."

And that was all that was said.

Gohan pulled himself up to his knees and quietly packed himself things he wanted to die with at his side. That was if he died… He was long since past the fear of death now, though.

Gohan wrapped the broken pieces of his power pole, splinters and all, in the stained rags of his parents last outfits. He took some of the capsules he got on his birthday and the dragon radar and carefully set them all into one last capsule. With this capsule clutched tightly in hand, Gohan began to cry.

There was no reason to it or any reason to stop. The boy just collapsed to the floor and wept hysterically. Vegeta looked over, bewildered, as Gohan broke beneath the years of his pain. Darkness filled Vegeta with cynicism as he watched. _So now he cries…_

Gohan clutched his face hard with his small hands hoping to push back some of the wet waterfalls that ran down his cheek. His head was pounded from the exhaustion but he didn't stop. Hiccupping and sniffing, Gohan's reddened face looked up at his master.

"I- I'm…" He managed to croak through the blinding tears.

Vegeta knelt down and carefully took the broken child into his arms. Gohan, at first was taken aback by the gesture, but he quickly wrapped his arms about Vegeta's neck in acceptance. Gohan sobbed into the comfort of the sayian's shoulder and Vegeta didn't pluck the boy off. He never whispered any kind of condolences either. All Vegeta did was anchor the boy's pain with his presence. And Gohan was grateful for it.

"There will be a day," Vegeta began. "when you will understand what this was all for."

Gohan pulled back gently from the embrace and stared at Vegeta's scar as he spoke, "Will I live to see this day?"

"No. Perhaps not," Vegeta murmured causing Gohan to look away. "But then again, what do I know?"

Gohan turned back to the man before him. He watched the solitary scar on Vegeta's face burn in the flames of his fear. The capsule fell down by Gohan's knee with a soft clang.

"Gohan? Gohan, what's wrong?"

The flames flared purple…

* * *

**A** windswept old slave took a step out of his barracks and into the dead of night. The stars twinkled their bright little heads hopefully out of the darkness guiding his way. It was his night to post. He and some other little one.

Sleep crusted over his body like a bad bout of flu. He bent one arm up and curved his spine backwards slightly waiting for a pop. It came gently, easing the man's aged back. He opened his mouth slightly for a dying yawn; stretching the wrinkles that took refuge about his maw.

He scratched the back of his hair line sleepily as he approached the gate. A small gawkily boy waited for him to approach. His shaggy white hair draped down to the tips of his ears and his eyes shown with a displeasure of having to spend the night with a old man. The man frowned at the sight of the fellow slave. He was half shi. Disgusting.

The boy stood a small height, appearing to be a little less then eight years of age. He seemed rather torn between the two halves of himself which the old man could just understand. Everyone had their battles. Some worse then others.

"Evening," The old man smiled.

The boy grunted a crude response and leaned restlessly against the pillar of the gate. The two stood in the deafening silence for a long moment. Shifting his gaze, the old man tried to look upon the dark horizon.

Storm clouds were gathering forebodingly this unfathomable night. The night where the earth would be claimed. The old man leaned back on his heels as he reflected his woes on those dark vapors. A flash of Zeus's might forked down the sky illuminating something. The old man blinked and the light died.

"You see that?"

"What?"

"Look!" The old man pointed out into the shadows. "Wait just a moment…There! See? It's moving!"

A light flared again and two silhouettes sharpened out from the shades of shadows. Both guards leaned forward earnestly just as the rain swept down across the land in buckets. Finally the lights from the grounds brought the two people into focus. It was a middle aged man with a fairly young boy at his side. Both of them wore strange fighting outfits, weathered by thousands of battles.

The young pup cocked an eyebrow at the man and curiously stepped towards the intruders.

"Hey. Who are you guys?" The boy questioned inquisitively.

The two said nothing. The youngest kept his face bowed into the inking darkness. The elder one looked directly at the two of them with a strange sort of amusement on his face.

"Did you hear me?" The boy tried getting louder, "Who are you-"

"I heard you the first time, brat," The man smirked darkly. "My name's Vegeta."

The lighting flashed across the sky behind them causing Vegeta to chuckle at its timing. The little boy, slightly bewildered, took a couple steps backwards.

"What do you want?"

"Don't you know? We are here to save your pathetic skins," Vegeta hissed raising his hand before him.

As he did so, the boy beside him followed him in a robotic fashion. Two fiery blast flared up in the pits of their palms and hummed dangerously in place.

"Now, now!" The old man cried rushing to save the boy. "Don't do anything hasty!"

The thunder rolled over the sleeping barracks just as the two men released their blasts. The old man gripped the young boy to his side as the two of the yelled with fear. The blasts skimmed just over top of the two of them and clashed into the little settlement of disbanded humans. Everywhere the balls struck, flames erupted with tremendous power. The men released a total of three blasts each and then lowered their hands.

Screams filled the night air and dark shadows dashed to and thro from the fires. The guards looked over in horror at the barracks that were in flames and then back to the men before them.

"Why…?" The old man coughed.

The two of them didn't answer once again. Vegeta, as he called himself, walked forward and past them determinedly with the younger one at his heels. They didn't look back and didn't seem to care at all.

"Answer him! You son of a-" The young boy shouted just as Vegeta turned around.

Vegeta's face was red with rage as he flared up another ki blast. The little boy tumbled backwards into the dirt frightfully; scrambling backwards to avoid the death orb in the man's hand.

"Watch it! You little-" Vegeta drew back his hand threateningly and the child flinched,

But someone caught the man by his wrist before he could hurl the beam into the child's form. The younger man's face shown in the pale light of the gleaming flames. Both of the guards stared in awe of the boy or mostly of his strangely violet tinted eyes.

This boy shook his head darkly and then released his wrist. Vegeta took one last look into those uncanny eyes and then drew back his energy. The boy then smiled softly and turned to the shi boy.

"If you go check, no one should be hurt," He stated, "We are here to help. Really-"

The shi boy reacted sooner then his brain. He slapped the younger man hard across his face leaving a red mark where he hit.

"You don't kill people to help people!" He snapped angrily.

The boy recoiled though when Vegeta lunged for him. He grabbed the boy by his bony wrist and proceeded to twist it back. The younger man shouted over the boy's cries of pain.

"Let him go, Vegeta."

Vegeta released the boy huskily still glowering at the hybrid. But the younger boy seemed amused by the shi. He rubbed the raw part of his cheek and sighed,

"I'm sorry for the trouble."

He turned and Vegeta followed him with a snide remark hurled over his shoulder, "That's what you get when you send a old man and a kid to stand guard the same night."

* * *

**"I** don't understand you, Gohan," Vegeta muttered softly as they entered the cold courtyard of Xiea's palace. "A week ago and you would have let me kill that boy on the spot."

"No," Gohan muttered softly rubbing his cheek. "I still hate them. I just… I just don't want them dead. Besides... that kid. He's like me."

Vegeta smiled gently but quickly covered it with a frown,

"Part two. The real guards are coming up."

Gohan paused, listening to the pounding of coming footsteps. He rubbed his cheek on last time and nodded for Vegeta to get behind the pillar, "I'll distract them."

"Distract?" Vegeta retorted in amusement.

"Shut up," Gohan chuckled pushing Vegeta behind the pillar. "Just trust me on this."

"Fine," Vegeta nodded staring into the child's strange purple eyes.

Gohan stood patiently waiting for the guards footsteps to round the corner. His ears were pounding with his blood and his limps were shaking slightly. He wanted them to come faster. He wanted to rush through them all in one blur of gold and slice them all apart. But he waited. He had to save his energy for his 'mate'.

"I'm coming, Xiea," Gohan smirked as his hair cropped into a crown of gold. "Coming fast."

And despite the transformation, his eyes remained dark with their violet hue…

To Be Continued...


	23. HIDDEN CHAPTER

**Forgotten Shades of Red**

PREVIEW

**H**is mouth went suddenly bone dry. Lavishing in the little saliva left in his mouth, the young boy raised his head off his school desk. He eyed the teacher wearily with his cold blue eyes and then stared out the window at the milky sky.

Something was wrong. Why was he sweating so much?

The boy took in a deep breath and rose his hand high. He was virtually ignored as the teacher continued to drown on about dead presidents and such. His eyebrows hooked inward as a scowl frowned down upon his young face. He stretched his hand up higher feeling the muscles in his arm grow heavy. Still his little fingers were swept over with the teacher's lecture. The boy grew impatient. Some students turned to watch as the lilac topped child rose to his feet with his hand still overhead.

The teacher had to work hard to ignore the boy now. Children were beginning to giggle at the child that continued to bob edgily on the tops of his toes. She scraped her white chalk hard upon the charcoal board causing a small shriek to erupt from it. The children's attention was grasped again but the boy continued to waggle his hand about.

"What is it, Briefs-san."

Trunks was so startled by her actually speaking that he stumbled backwards. He flipped over the chair and beneath the disgruntled desk that still rocked with his disturbance. Children laughed. It was hard not to.

The woman rolled her eyes and placed her hands testily upon her hips. Trunks pulled himself up quickly hoping for no reprimanding.

"What?" She snapped. "What is so important this time?"

"Can I go get a drink of water?"

The class giggled just on cue. Course they couldn't help themselves. Trunks didn't really blame them. He would have laughed too, had been anyone else.

"Why didn't you go get a drink at break?"

"I wasn't thirsty then," Trunks replied quite knowledgably.

More laughter. Trunks was finding it hard to keep a straight face as well. The teacher's cold and calculating eyes were watching him very closely. As if to see a certain flaw that didn't seem apparent to the naked eye.

She was a very shrewd and sarcastic young woman. Everything Trunks aspired a teacher to be. He wondered himself to the point of lunacy trying to figure why he shared such a mutual hatred with her. Perhaps because she knew him so well that she could recite his every thought upon command. Privacy was hard to get. Pranks were impossible to pull. And everything he did, said, and wanted was questioned to the point of great annoyance.

It was true that Trunks tended to be a great class clown. But the separation from his best friend was cutting to him. After he worked so hard to get Goten into his grade; his mom had to become a great prune and pull him out of school. At least Gohan was living with him now. But Trunks was starting to long to be back in heaven. At least then he didn't have to know so much.

The teacher drew so close to Trunks that he could feel her breath pulsating its vile heat on his face. Her dark bangs fell slightly over her glasses as she peered at him. Trunks withdrew out of a nervous habit.

"And what would you do with my permission to the water fountain, young Briefs?"

Trunks thought for a moment.

"Is that a trick question, Miss Vantali?"

The class roared with amusement. Trunks chuckled nervously to himself refusing to avert his eyes from that of his foe. She withdrew symbolically knowing she had been defeated. With one last glare, she brandished her hand hastily towards the door.

Trunks bowed hurriedly to his teacher and rushed out. The door clanged nosily behind the child causing Ms. Vantali to flinch.

Trunks trudged down the carpeted floor in his lone sock feet. He could see the fountain just down the hall and paused. His heart was hammering as he considered it. It wasn't smart, he knew that. But was great worry was brewing inside him. His instincts were telling him not to ignore it.

He took another step towards the fountain, trying to ignore his inner urges. _Maybe. Maybe if I ignore them, they won't bother me anymore._ He stopped again. This time his toes were digging into the carpet, refusing to move. _I know something's wrong. And Dad told me, I'm always supposed to trust my inner instincts._ Deciding upon that, Trunks turned and went instead down the hallway to the right.

_Oh man. This is so bad. I'm skipping class! _The thrill of it all was making him lightheaded. Trunks didn't know if that was good thing, feeling this way. It just seemed so bitter sweet that while the rest of the class was suffering, he was in this hallway. _Why stop there? Why not be outside too? Why not go home? That's where the instinct said danger was, right? _Trunks sucked in a deep breath and rushed out into a full run down the empty hallway. No one to stop him here. No one to lecture, or scold, or anything of that sort.

Without even stopping to put on his shoes, Trunks ran out into the school front yard. The most attractive thing of the whole building. Trunks took in the beautiful sight for just a second before lifting off the ground. It was empty. For once it was serene and still with splendor. Trunks smiled, _Home will feel about the same, won't it?_ Trunks took to the skies.

* * *

**"H**ey! I'm home!" Trunks shouted as he pushed opened the glass door. "Dad? Gohan?"

Trunks looked about the empty kitchen in disappointment. The dishes shown from the washing rack. The smell of food was extinguished. And his father and Gohan were nowhere to be seen. It was a different world before elementary school let out. Mom still out shopping or whatnot. Grandma and Grandpa were probably with her. His father was training… And Gohan… Well, high school lets out long before elementary. Trunks figured that Gohan should have been home by now.

Trunks frowned regretfully. He wanted to relish in his victory of escaping school. Even if it did mean punishment. At least he would love to see their shocked faces when he strolled in shoeless and without homework loading him down.

"I'll just have to wait for them," Trunks said proudly to himself as he laid himself down in a comfortable dining chair.

He sat for about three minutes; which was probably broke a record. Trunks stood up suddenly, without much thought put into it. He figured if he strolled around the house long enough, he'd run into Gohan.

_What would I say? Gohan's a nerd. He'd be mad to hear I skipped school,_ Trunks thought hurriedly to himself. _Then again. He has done it himself a couple of times, hasn't he? _

Trunks paused by Gohan's bedroom door. It had once been a guest room. But when Gohan became a permanent guest, it seemed odd to call it that anymore. _Is he? Has he made up with his Dad yet?_

Trunks stared at the tacky white finish upon the door. It was sloppily painted that color like most doors in this house. That was because Mom forced Dad to paint them. Not that Vegeta couldn't paint. But Bulma quickly found out that she couldn't easily get Vegeta to do things that were too 'human'.

Knock. Trunks thought on that_. Should I? He is a boy, just like me. It seems kind of silly, though. He can't be doing anything in there that would need knocking, right? _Knock. Trunks was beginning to find that pestering little voice in his head sounding like his mother. Scowling, Trunks knocked.

There was no answer.

"Hello? Gohan?"

Still no answer.

_Okay. It's safe then. _Trunks reassured himself as he pushed open the door.

Something got caught in the door's path refusing it admittance into the room. Irritated, Trunks glanced over to see what it was. His heart jumped up into his throat.

A bloody hand was wrenched between the door and wall.

Trunks jumped inside, shutting the door tight. And from this view he could see much better. The hand was attached to Gohan. He lay unconscious on the blood stained floor. _Explains the feeling._

Trunks eyes scanned the room. A bloody streak dripped down the door's backside showing Gohan's last attempts when conscious. He was trying to get out. Trunks disregarded it and turned his attention back to Gohan.

The child squatted down beside Gohan, not thinking much of Gohan's condition. Trying not to disturb Gohan's ailing body too much, Trunks turned him right side up. Gohan's face was slightly rug burned from a harsh fall on the carpet, but nothing that wouldn't heal quickly. _But where did the blood come from?_

Trunks felt about Gohan's shirt, which was covered with the blood, for a hole or a tear that would indicate the wound. As he examined the comatose teen, his hands were getting smeared in the disgusting body fluid.

Trunks grimaced as he pulled his hands away to wipe them on his jeans when his eyes fell upon Gohan's own hands. His left hand was filled in a small lake of crimson substance all spilling form a deep gash in his wrist.

Trunks went deathly pale. It was deep enough to cut a vein. Trunks was sure that it had cut a vein.

Feeling dizzy, Trunks spun about on his toes to follow Gohan's trail of blood. He traced it too the small cherry wood desk in the corner of the room. And down at the feet of the chair was a knife. A harmless kitchen knife dripping in a sayian's blood. _How? That's impossible… That must mean…_

Trunks returned his gaze back down on the fading hybrid with a mix of disgust and horror on his face. He half lifted the elder boy into his arms and screamed. He screamed so loud that his face was starting to turn pink with perspiration. Tears were running down his sweating face as he continued. He didn't stop when the door opened. He didn't stop when Vegeta wrenched him from Gohan. He stopped when Vegeta looked at him and asked,

"What happened?"

"He killed himself, Tousan! Gohan killed himself!"

And with that he screamed some more.

**Preview of the future of DTS. Note, this story probably will not be written anymore. But I thought I should leave the preview up anyway. Just for your own enjoyment. **

**Now back to your regularly scheduled fanfic...**


	24. Cover Blown

**Chapter 22**- Cover Blown

**G**ohan closed his intimidating violet eyes and waited. Pounding footsteps rounded the corner sharply; skidding on the slick marble. Gohan didn't move at the sound; didn't flinch. His breath was shallow, but he seemed so calm; so right. He was finally here. Not a spectator, not a visitor, not a prisoner. He was here.

Vegeta watched from his nearby post behind the pillar. He leaned casually against it, trying to show the same cool confidence of his apprentice. But inside his heart was racing. His head was swimming with probabilities of their failure, memories of Xiea's strength, and of Gohan's dwindling sanity. The fist and the ki were going to clash… a classic good versus evil. But this wasn't one of the feeble human fairy tales with princes, dragons, and damsels in towers. This was life and death; torment and slavery… This was not going to be a happy ending if either side won.

_Perhaps someday,_ Vegeta thought wearily, _the people of Earth will realize the freedom that they lost. Perhaps our fight will inspire them to rebel. Maybe not us. Maybe not at all…_

"They're here," Gohan mumbled, as if to himself.

Vegeta jolted to attention watching stairwell ahead of them from his hideout. And sure enough, three guards came bounding down the flight of steps with weapons close at hand.

Gohan's composure suddenly changed. His golden hair seemed almost a cheery sort of color as he put up a disguise of an innocent child. Those eyes shown happily at the sight of the guards. He seemed to almost deflate in height as he acted. Gohan was good; Vegeta had to admit it.

The guards looked around, through Gohan, searching for the warrior they were probably told to find here. They stood in a straight row, looking like a V with their varying size and statures. The youngest stood in the middle with a stern sort of order in his neatly pressed uniform and shining shoes. The two on either side of him were the opposite extremes looking rugged and fairly well-muscle; not to mention dumb.

The youngest turned his eyes upon Gohan's cheery ones and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Son Gokou!" Gohan chirped.

He then sank into a awkward sort of stance, "And I'm here to take Xiea out!"

The guards looked down upon the child in confusion and then slowly, the two eldest broke out into amused chuckles. The younger one cast a look of contempt upon them. Both of them hushed quickly to avoid a stringent reprimanding.

Gohan put on a pitiful face, with his bottom lip protruded. It was not unlike a look a child make give to a parent kidding them about a embarrassing subject. He scrunched up his face and pouted, "But I am! My _Otousan_ said I could do _whatever_ I wanted to if I put my mind to it. I've decided I want to destroy _Xiea_!"

This was too much for the elder soldiers. The noticeable raise in Gohan's vocal range was enough to make anyone snicker. But the way he empathized his Otousan like a rather babied preschooler, caused these two to fall into a fit of hilarity. The youngest looked ready to shoot the two of them. But he managed to retain most of his composure and continue to talk to the _little boy _before him,

"Now, now. You don't want to get into trouble, do you?" the man stated loudly over the laughter. "Xiea doesn't take lightly to rebels. You're too young to determine your loyalties yet. I don't want you to die just because you got overly arrogant."

"But I _do_ want to fight Xiea! Please! _Please?!_" Gohan pleaded cutely.

Vegeta watched from the shadows with a large amount of amusement on his face. _Now where are you taking this, Gohan?_

Obviously, Gohan was not acting this way to get a free pass into Xiea's throne room. But as a distraction? With pretending to be no threat, he was even deadlier then if he ran into the palace with ki blasts drawn in both palms.

But although this seemed rather logical, it also seemed to be a lot of work for something that needed so little. There was something else Gohan wanted… Did he want to play with them?

Vegeta frowned in disapproval at that thought, _"No. Gohan's not like that."_

"Look kid. You don't want to fight Xiea. She'll just get you in big trouble," The younger guard sighed while ignoring the other's immature laughter, "She's killed hundreds before. She wouldn't pause for a kid. She didn't stop to spare a kid that was younger than you even."

"Aw, mister," Gohan cooed. "I bet that kid wasn't strong like me!"

"He was that alien kid."

Gohan pretended to look surprised at that. He cocked his head to the side and asked, "The alien was a kid?"

"Yeah. And Xiea gave him no more mercy than anybody else."

"Well, he's just an alien…"

"Look, boy," The guard snapped going slightly red in the face. "Just leave, okay? I'll get Xiea soon if you don't leave."

"And I'll tell my daddy that you messed with me. He's got a gun," Gohan nodded enthusiastically.

The guard's face flushed of color. He suddenly got a image of a man the size of the great Ox King with a enormous rifle in both hands. Shaking the image away, he glared down back upon the child, who was positively beaming up at him.

"Come on. I don't have time for this," He snapped grabbing Gohan by the elbow.

For a split second, Gohan smirked. His plan had worked.

The boy pulled back hard letting a resounding crack echo in the hallway. He shrieked out in pain as fat fake tears rolled down his cheeks, "My arm! My arm!"

"Oh lord, Tides," One of the guards spoke to the youngest. "You broke his arm?"

"I swear I-"

His protest was drowned out by Gohan's loud shrieking. Even Vegeta flinched slightly at the high pitch that Gohan had reached in quite a short amount of time.

But through the screaming and tears, Gohan was smiling inside. He had been practicing on faking such an injury. It was easy to do since he had broken his arm enough in training to know what the real thing might look and sound like.

"I guess I didn't realize my full strength," The boy named Tides exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, kid!"

Gohan didn't respond but instead silenced himself by falling to his knees. He kept his head bowed as the fat tears continued to roll. Tides knelt down beside Gohan and tried to lift the kid's chin. But Gohan turned away still sniffling.

"Come on. Let's take you to see a doctor," Tides whispered as he pulled out his radio to call for help. "Well, I hope this teaches you a lesson though."

"I hope it teaches you one too," Gohan smiled.

"Hu-"

Before Tides could fully respond, Gohan had slid his left leg promptly from beneath him. He leaned backwards and sent a sharp round house into Tides' unprotected neck. There was a small crack as Tides' body flipped with the impact. The unconscious body ran swiftly into a study pillar that Vegeta had been using. The base chipped but it failed to tip at all.

Vegeta stepped forwards slightly just before the impact to avoid feeling the harsh vibrations. He turned his head, interested, as Gohan carefully incinerated the radio device.

The two other men cowered backwards in a corner; a few feet from their fallen companion but in perfect view of Vegeta's hiding place. Vegeta smiled and watched as Gohan approached the two of them. The old composure was back but Gohan ceased to wipe off that goofy smile.

"Look. I'm all better now," Gohan chuckled waving his unharmed hand at the two of them.

This just caused them to recoil further into the corner till the stone wall prohibited their matter passage. Their legs still scratched pathetically against the ground just in case the wall decided to give mercy. Like walls ever cared so much.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Gohan laughed softly. "But I _am_ going to need to knock you out."

"What are you?" One dared to sputter.

Gohan frowned, "That's rude."

"Why did you kill our friend?!"

Gohan sighed and shook his head as if they were misguided children, "I didn't kill him. I needed destroy the tracker on his walkie-talkie. But I needed to make sure it was completely destroyed or else it would hint to Xiea that something was wrong."

"What do you want?"

"I told you. I want to assassinate Xiea," Gohan smiled.

Vegeta withdrew from his hiding place and glared over at the teenager, "Why are you answering everything they ask?"

"Well, someone's gotta tell the story, don't they?"

Vegeta let out a irritated sigh; Gohan stuck his tongue playfully out at his master. He turned so abruptly back to the guards that they jumped. Gohan snickered slightly and then smiled brightly, "Oh. And my name's Gohan!"

* * *

** "M**ust you play with them?" Vegeta questioned harshly once all three of the guards were safely hidden from view in the corner. "Why tell them anything at all."

"Aw. Can't I have any fun, Vegeta?" Gohan asked cheerfully as he headed towards the opposite wall.

Vegeta followed wearily not sure why Gohan wanted to go such a way, "Gohan. We are going to fight Xiea. What part of that don't you understand?"

Gohan didn't answer right away. Instead he stared idly out the fancy stained windows that exposed the expansive gardens below. He cocked his head slightly to one side as he glanced at his Master.

"I just want to make sure someone remembers us," Gohan smiled weakly. "Is that so wrong?"

For whatever answer Vegeta had been expecting, _that_ wasn't it. He shielded the look of sadness with a look of contempt, and ignored the shiver that the words had caused. Virtually, Vegeta disconnected himself for a second, and it was bliss. But when it came back, he couldn't rid himself of the echoing repercussion that it had left in his head. He barely heard Gohan as he spoke again, "…is directly connected to the throne room. Should be easier to take than the hallways. And prettier too."

"Fine," Vegeta nodded hastily although uncertain to what he was agreeing too.

"Alright," Gohan smiled firing up a ki blast. "Let's go then."

Before Vegeta could protest, Gohan released his energy. It penetrated through the glass and then left a large intention on the wall opposite. Gohan blushed slightly but Vegeta didn't notice the mistake. He jumped first landing softly into a bed of moss. Gohan followed, landing in a squat ahead of Vegeta; before a delicate patch of forget-me-nots. Gohan gestured in the direction they were to go, and Vegeta trailed after numbly.

"Is it so wrong?" Vegeta repeated to himself.

The two came before two solid oak doors that seemed to tower over them in dimension and aplomb. Gohan looked to Vegeta and Vegeta to Gohan. They both kicked off the ground in unison and took their places in the skies. Both tilted and curved their palms. Indigo energy bellowed from their shadows; sapphire light decorated their silhouettes. Words spilled from the night creatures as they looked down upon their predators. Familiar words. The words spoken from the two extremes yet in unison. Words that one could recite from the moment they heard them. Royal and common. Forgotten but known.

"KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAA!"

The beams curled together as naturally as clenched fingers and plunged below. The building quivered and wilted at the impact. The flames that came back were its screams; the holes were its scars. But the demon inside was what they were aiming for. And the demon remained silent.

"Did we get her?" Gohan asked inanely.

"I'm not sure," frowned Vegeta. "It seemed too easy."

The silence endured for a couple minutes more before Gohan released his ki support. He carefully landed on the ground below with Vegeta in close trail.

As soon as the balls of Vegeta's feet had contacted, Gohan spoke, "It seems too quiet to me."

His eyes grew suddenly larger then normal. He left Vegeta's side and rushed to the front side of the building. Vegeta pursued behind the boy feeling not much unlike a leashed dog. But as soon as he saw what Gohan's reaction was for, he felt far from complaint. Gohan took a careful step back and gulped, "No way. You can't… You were expecting us?"

Ogama and Ichi stood in the doorway of the throne room, smiling.

"Nice to see you again, Gohan."

Ogama flicked what seemed to be a pebble at Gohan. Gohan caught it numbly; afraid to see what it was. He made a glance but found he didn't need to. One of Vegeta's priced miniature cameras was clutched in his hand.

Gohan felt like such a fool.

"Ready to try again?"

Gohan closed his eyes and felt the anger swell inside him. A small crunch indicated the end of the tiny camera as Gohan squeezed his hands into taut fists. The veins exposed as the skin tightened about his hands, but then slowly disappeared. Gohan released the rage and looked upon the two villains determinedly, "I will beat you this time."

His eyes were gleaming purple reflecting the two shi. He wasn't about to fail again. Nothing else mattered now. Nothing.

Vegeta stepped backwards out of Gohan's sight.

To Be Continued…


	25. Color Me Purple

**Chapter 24**- Color Me Purple

**W**ind was rushing over the dark night of the planet. I's sharp fingers was scraping out what was left of the ashy land, ridding itself of imperfection. Of control. Thunder bellowed and lighting clashed. And rain fell in buckets upon two forgotten heroes. Heroes never gaining anything but the right to live another day. Fighters that were forgotten as soon as the legend stopped being passed. Squashed out of the minds of humans that used to be attached to myths of old. The helpless and oppressed became countless, and the heroes were suddenly insane threats to their existence. That was the way the world turned. That was the life given to this 'alien' since birth. A cursed life. A pride-less existence to those that thought more of the wicked then of the bland replica of countless saviors. A clone. And not even a descent one.

Saliva turned bitter as Gohan bit his tongue. The rain must be getting to him. For a couple of moments everything he saw was shrouded in violet sparks of flame. He drew in his shuddering breath and let it out in a sigh. With careful observation of his opponents, Gohan sunk into his chosen stance.

"Hmm…" Ogama smirked eying the boy in amusement. "You are such a open book, Gohan."

Gohan felt his ears burn slightly, _He's trying to get to you. Don't let him get you. He's bluffing._

But despite the attempts to coax himself, Gohan's composure drooped somewhat. Ogama's dark eyes shined as he leaned back into an awkward yet advanced offensive stance of his own.

_ Offensive. I didn't think he would jump the gun,_ Gohan thought nervously. _Can I match his power?_

"Now, now, Gohan," grinned Ogama. "You aren't getting scared, are you?"

"I wouldn't blame him," Ichi commented; reminding Gohan of her presence. "I'd be scared too if I was as weak as him."

Gohan had the sudden acute urge to shout, _"I am not weak!" _but he bit his tongue. Hard.

"I hate you," Gohan spat.

Ichi huffed faintly with an air of fake abashment. But Ogama merely rose a brow. Gohan gritted his teeth,"You have butchered, murdered, plundered, raped, beaten, and slaughtered men, women, and children."

The two remained silent. But Gohan wasn't about to let the silence ring long, "I… I am my father's son. But I will not be as merciful."

"Fine, boy," Ogama retorted. "And we shall do the same with you. I'm so glad we've come to terms. It makes me feel less guilty about killing you."

Gohan frowned in response. He drew back a fist but Vegeta held out a hand, "Don't waste your time, Gohan."

Gohan looked up at his master in confusion.

"These guys are mine," said Vegeta with a knowing smile.

The violet flames withdrew, and Gohan was left naked before a battle of the fates. He blinked uncertainly and receded back into the deeper shade of the tall and oddly shaped trees.

"We see what you are trying to do, Vegeta," Ogama smiled surely. "But we'll play along. Besides, we can't see Xiea for another two hours."

Ichi frowned at Ogama's careless words, but she kept her lips pursed. Her dark eyes were glinting oddly as she eyed Vegeta and then the shadows to which Gohan had retreated into.

"He's go-"

"Let him. He'll come back. He left his 'master' here," Ogama smirked pleasantly.

* * *

**G**ohan forced himself not to look back. Forced himself not to try and stay to help Vegeta. But strangely, it was harder to keep appearing like he was fighting himself inside. His whole heart was set on destroying the demon princess. Gohan really had no care for his Master right now.

_He'll be fine. He always is._

Gohan pushed open the solid oak doors and stumbled inside the room that was spitting and spurting with flames and smoke. He made no attempt to cover his mouth or eyes. There were more important things to do than that.

His violet colored eyes scanned the room carefully. But he saw nothing but the flares of orange and red blurred into one great mass. The smoke licked at his eyes, drying them of their moisture. He squinted and blinked spontaneously as he made jerky and calculated movements through the room. A sudden crack caught his ear and Gohan turned.

"Who are you?"

A young woman stood before the flames, her dark unbraided hair ran down her face in loose strands. Onyx colored eyes met with Gohan's own, but the flames shrouded his face in darkness just as it had hers. Her skin was unflawed. She bore no injuries; no signs of panic either.

"Who are you?" She repeated cautiously.

"You remember me," Gohan spoke smoothly. "I am the one you called Narmince. From this afternoon."

There was a silence ringing in the heavy air. The flames flickered with a strange wind of an anonymous force. The fires shown past Xiea's face lighting up her impassive features. She moved slowly towards him, allowing the dull clunking of her slippers to leave a eerie ring between them. She stopped a few feet away revealing the long colorless gown that draped down to her bare ankles. She appeared to have been resting before he arrived. But her face was neither of contempt nor joy.

"Narmince?" Xiea spoke softly. "Yes. So you've come to kill me?"

The calm in her voice both unnerved and incensed Gohan. He clenched his fists in habit and glared through the slowly raising flames at his foe.

"Yes. Yes, I have."

"Why?"

Gohan hadn't expected that. He drew back unconsciously and tried to keep from showing surprise on his face.

"Why?" repeated Gohan dully.

"Yes. Why? I want to know why I am going to die," Xiea spoke softly. "What did I do?"

"You- You-" Gohan bit his lip, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. "You killed my family and all my friends when I was a child. You destroyed towns. You destroyed any chance I had at normal life. You ruined everything…"

"But you're still alive," Xiea smiled. "Are you not?"

Gohan frowned, his anger ebbing away. He had desired her demise so long. But the pain. That horrible heart wrenching pain of all that had happened was so mundane now. Had there ever been anything else?

"You should thank me," Xiea frowned. "I did you a great favor. I showed you exactly how cruel and inhumane existence can be. Now you can do better things with what's left of it. Join me, Narmince. We'll change life." She held out her hand calmly to her former foe but Gohan recoiled.

"Never," Tears were starting to burn in the hollows of his eyes. "That pain. It never goes away. And helping you cause more to those that don't deserve it-"

"Did you deserve it?!" Xiea shouted angrily. "Were you a little brat that needed his parents killed to learn a lesson? Hm?! Did life treat you well?"

She thrust her hands before her heatedly and continued her rant. Gohan continued to back away as she stepped closer.

"Those countless other children with holidays. With families to care and love them. Why should any of them have that when the rest of us can't? Is that fair? Life isn't fair. And if it's not going to be, then it shouldn't be fair to anyone else, should it?!"

"You're wrong!" Gohan shouted back, matching her pitch. "Everyone deserves the amount of time they get to be loved. It's the way God intended it to be."

"Oh don't you dare get me started on your damn religious teachings. Who in hell could have been sick enough to create this world for us to live in?!" Xiea shrieked waving to the dying planet out her windows.

Gohan blinked back his tears of frustrations. In a way she was right. But Gohan couldn't admit it to himself that she was right. She couldn't be. She was the evil. Evil couldn't cross with Good

"Shut up! Shut up!" Gohan screamed covering his ears.

"You know it's true." Xiea shouted triumphantly, narrowing in on the weeping child, "It's God that took away your parents. God that took away your friends. It's God that convinced your friend Roshi to turn you in. God that let Vegeta walk away from your dying mother. And it was your imaginary hell and heaven that dragged my brother to his mortality!"

Tears were pouring rapidly down the two immortal souls in the silence that followed. Gohan remained on his knees, trembling as he clutched his ears in pain. Xiea stood panting before him, weakened by her overblown emotions.

"Look at me," Xiea sputtered weakly.

Gohan did not comply.

"Damn it, look at me!" Xiea screamed grabbing Gohan by his throat and ramming him against the wall.

Her eyes widened at the sight of her catch. She took in his growth. Took in the development of his face, his hair, his smaller eyes. Xiea recoiled back, clutching her hand as if she had been burned. And Gohan knelt defeated on the floor.

"No. I swore you- you were dead."

Gohan began to chuckle. It was a slow laughter at first and then slowly it developed into a eerie sort of cackling. His eyes were filled with purple tears as they fell down his cheeks.

* * *

**K**ick. Dodge. Move right. Now Left. Duck. Duck! Sacrifice that opening… now… wait there should have been another! Damn! Concentrate. Punch. Kick. Kick. Block. Block. Kick. Connect. Connect, damn it!

Vegeta's whole mind was trying to register all he could in this fight. Everything counted. The only problem was that he was outnumbered. And the other half of his mind was worrying about a certain sayian boy in the burning building behind him.

Vegeta drew backward and landed erect on the earth below. The two shi landed before him, perfectly parallel from each other. They showed neither confidence nor tire. They were intimidating him this way. Leaving him to wonder.

He wiped a large trail of blood from the corner of his lips. A place were blood loved to coil. A red smear gleamed on his hand in the low moonlight. His eyes were deep with determination. He was stalling, even though he knew these two had no intension to go to the rescue of their Princess.

"Tired?" Ogama said with indifference.

"Not yet," Vegeta hissed.

He lied. His arms were dead weights at his sides from the enduring punches. His legs were growing numb not from the misses but from the connections with the Shi's hard bodies. His body was covered with wounds, some he didn't feel like knowing the extent of their severity. This simple white lie was one he used all the time. But it never had been so hard to use it. He was going to have to get serious. It was no longer play.

Vegeta lunged predominantly at Ichi, as was her size and stature more fragile than his own. It was a stereotype, one with mostly truth. Her speed was one factor he had not counted on.

Vegeta's balled fist swept past the woman's long blonde hair as she tilted slightly to her right side. With a simple turn of her curved body, she sent out a bent knee into Vegeta's gut. The man fell back slightly at the harsh impact; the back of his bare neck connecting with the flat side of Ichi's hand. This move would normally have severed the head from the body, but for Vegeta, it just sent him hurling forward again to Ichi's knee. Prepared for another of her knee jabs, Vegeta held out two hands before himself. He caught the woman's leg and pressed against it. The momentum of his hurled body and push, sent Vegeta flipping over Ichi and to the ground.

Vegeta turned quickly, finding the play battles getting pointless. He drew his balled fists to his chest and let out a poignant cry. His hair shot up, erect in a golden hue. They grew longer still into sharp points, almost metallic like, moveable, only, in their own unnatural wind of energy. His dark eyes flashed from brown to green to blue faster then one could blink. Energy was forking off him in blue bolts; lining his muscles and developed body. His screams radiated with only a small portion of the power he was giving off, but even with that knowledge, the Shi were undaunted.

"Are you quite done?" Ichi frowned; as Vegeta heaved with the intensity of his transformation.

Vegeta did not reply. Instead of answering with a feeble retort that would be widely ignored, Vegeta attacked. The three continued their dance upon the skylight night of the planet that lay sleeping below.

The punches and kicks ensued with force beyond comprehension as the battle grew deadlier. Kicks were actually leaving marks; punches actually hurt. Each move was properly aimed to a vital point of the body. The two shi were tiring. Vegeta was getting stronger; feeding off their sweat and blood. But still, half that mind was somewhere else. Vegeta was losing the battle over his mind.

The building below buckled under the growing flames. It groaned and sagged, its head sinking in towards the earth; towards the blue of the fires' core. The glass popped out the windows in the building's last shrieks of life; covering the dew covered grasses with illumination.

Dying, the structure collapsed into the inferno, with one gasp of defeat. The tips of the roof were visible as it disappeared under the forked fingers of the bonfire. There was a sudden snap, and the flames pronged out in all directions. The explosion was so intense, it caused three fighters to cover themselves. One looked down, through the shields of his arms, in trepidation, the others sheltered themselves with apathy.

"Gohan!"

The cry resounded unanswered through the comatose night. Trees rustled. Animals fled. Humans snored. The planet was left in the fighting hands of ignored heroes and celebrated villains. Sound faded with the palace's envelopment of flames. All that was heard, as Earth locked eyes with death's demon, was a child's reverberating laughter of dark mirth.

His eyes were indeed a different color…

To Be Continued…


	26. Unfair Survival

Deeper Then Soul

Disclaimers: I do not own Dbz. If I did, Gohan and all the other fighters would fight forever!

Author's Note: Ack. I just can't seem to escape this story. I know many were looking forward to an update in SR or SHP or some other much abused story… but I really need to finish this one up. Oh. And last chapter was chapter 23. This one is chapter 24! Sorry for the confusion. 

            One quote I use in this chapter is from Kingdom Hearts but worded differently. I can't remember how the original quote went but the one I created is this:

The closer you are to the light, the larger your shadow becomes…

~*~Chapter 24~*~

            "Gohan!" Vegeta cried again, only to be answered with the scream of flames and cold night air. 

The rain pounded down upon the fallen building, but the flames still roared. Against the elements the flames spurted and cackled eating away life as it went. No ki. No Gohan. No life… No Gohan.

            "It can't be," sputtered Vegeta in disbelief.

            "Fool. Don't turn your back on your opponent!" Ogama's bodiless voice bellowed behind the troubled warrior. 

Vegeta whirled about just as a fist flashed past right side of his face. He felt the scar burn at the near collision. His scar. The wound flared in pain as if his heart had been exposed upon his face. 

These humans had rubbed off on him. These damn emotions. He could barely contain them inside anymore. 

            What had happened to the glorious age of the great sayian prince that everyone feared? Had the tyrant been tamed by a woman and a child? As much as the thought pained his pride, Vegeta could not deny such a heart that became his own. He did care about Bulma. And he did… he still cared about Gohan. This boy that had wormed his way through the being of a dead man. They had both leaned off the other's pain and angst. Now Gohan was gone. Vegeta was falling… Fading fast.

            Ogama drew back in confusion at the glazed expression on Vegeta's face. He stared past the two of his opponents; though them even. The Shi cocked his head slightly at the vacant spirit before him. Was he possessed? In a trance?

            Ogama cast a glance over at his partner that looked just a befuddled as he did. Ichi leaned on the wafts of salty air that resounded from the nearby lake and sky. Vegeta did not stir; his face upturned to the darkened sky. The rain splashed upon his impassive face as he stared at whatever captured him. 

            "What's the matter with him?" Ichi questioned in her incredulousness. 

Ogama glared hard at Vegeta motionless form and suddenly smirked an awful sneer,

            "He's lost. He's just realized that he's lost."

            "Oh really?" Ichi huffed, "What a pity. Then perhaps we should finish him…"

The voices blended completely around the lost soul as he tried to swim out of him. How could he have not been able to protect the child? How could he have failed? 

The darkness entered every opening, every pore they could find. Ripping and tearing at the fool that had dared to challenge fate. Guilt. How could this guilt be so horrible? Perhaps because it was the first time he felt it…

The screams of every thing, person, object that he had ever destroyed became his own. All the pain he had caused was inflicted in one blow to his wilting body. Every nightmare he gave was swallowing him. 

"I'm dead." Vegeta thought simply.

_"Not yet."_

Who was that? Vegeta's eyes, ears, and voice were locked away by the shadows handing him a senseless existence. But through this deadened existence, Vegeta was still able to feel that kind response to his own negative drawl. A warmth was flooding through him. A light. 

Vegeta reached out and felt something warm envelop him. The warmth showered him; dissolved him.

_"You've got to open your eyes, Vegeta. Please. Open them."_

"B-Bulma?" Vegeta asked hesitantly as if afraid that this voice would go away.

_"Yes, sweetie. Look at me."_

He pried at them; his cursed eyes. At first, they did not respond but the warmth, that this deity had brought with her, melted the ice away. Vegeta blinked once; twice. 

A glowing image of his departed wife floated at the warrior's side. Her long strands of sapphire hair wafted lazily across her lustrous face, making her appear as buoyant as he remembered her being. She smiled at the shocked man softly, brushing back the tresses of dark hair that wisped across his face in the insubstantial void. Vegeta cherished her touch that seemed to thaw his wintry essence.

_"Good, Vegeta. Good."_

As tough as Vegeta thought he was, those words were ones that broke him. He stared up at the virtuous angel before him and sobbed,

"Damn you, woman."

Bulma smiled cockily and tapped the tip of her husband's nose with an air of her usual bossy tone,

_"You haven't changed at all, Veggie-head. Still a jerk."_

"You weren't supposed to die." Vegeta hissed angrily, "If you had done like I told you to-"

_"Don't you dare reprimand me, Vegeta Briefs!" _Bulma spat, _"My choice was my own. And if I hadn't, you wouldn't have been motivated to fight Xiea that day. You wouldn't have promised Goku. You wouldn't have saved Gohan."_

Vegeta paused in his fury, staring irately at his late wife. 

"So you are saying… That your sacrifice was worth it?"

Bulma did not respond. The fragility of the atmosphere seemed to tremble with the waves of tension. Vegeta could not hold his tongue,

"Tell me what you mean, woman!"

_"Gohan is the one." _Bulma whispered softly, _"His pain needed to be controlled; to be tapered. You saved him more then you know. And now, he needs you more then ever. He needs to know… the truth, Vegeta. Not everyone can see it like I can."_

"What do you mean?" Vegeta snapped.

_"Tell him you love him, Vegeta." _Bulma smiled softly, _"He *_is*_ your son."_

Vegeta felt his conscious rise and fought to stay asleep. He wanted to witness her presence longer.

            "Woman, you speak nonsense." Vegeta spat irritably, "I do not 'express' such emotions."

            _"Ah. But you _do_ feel them?"_

            "Argh!" Vegeta huffed, "You are not tricking me into saying it."

            _"Fine. Then die with a guilty conscious if you must, Vegeta."_

            "I will not. I will not say such a thing!"

Bulma began to fade away. Vegeta's frustration rose as he saw her escaping their unfinished argument yet again. 

            "Woman! Come back! Come back!"

            "BULMA!!!" Vegeta shrieked power shooting all around his once motionless body.

The two watchful Shi fell back in astonishment at Vegeta's sudden change of expression. Screams over fell the once quiet night; waking it for the second time. 

The blue forks of illumination surrounded Vegeta's curved form as he cursed damnations at the heavens. His hair grew longer; his muscles much more broad. The shrieks formed a sort of chant that echoed through the ruins of Xiea's once grander castle. This chant drew Vegeta enough courage to attack. Drew enough fear to give him a head start upon his two opponents. Drew enough noise to turn a head several miles away. But it wasn't enough; not nearly enough to stop the demons…

The closer you are to the light, the larger your shadow becomes…

            Xiea's throne room was devastated. Most everything in her possession was gone. Her anger was surging. Her pain was to the breaking point.

The wreckage trembled in two points. At the same time these two hills popped liberated two glowing forms. They paused in mid air and dropped to the ground in exhaustion. The light faded and two young children lay several feet apart, broken and bruised by the explosion. The younger one twitched, the other one sighed. 

Both of them rose at the same time. Their eyes were burning hatred for one another. They almost seemed like drama masks glaring each other down. One smirking, one frowning…

"How many times do I have to kill you, until you stay dead?" 

The boy wiped the blood out of the testy corner of his mouth, and continued to grin at her. Xiea's patience was tested. Dark onyx eyes narrowed until on this solitary boy stood in it's gaze. Gohan was not abashed. Instead he smiled slightly and moved forward a step. Xiea stumbled back at his hasty advancement; not expecting movement and defiantly not expecting trivial ones. 

"Are you now deaf?" Xiea growled rooting her feet, "Answer me-"

"You're reaction was no more or less than immature." Gohan smirked softly with a hint of a mother's reprimanding tone hidden within, "I never thought that I bothered you that much before."

Xiea cocked an eyebrow. Back in the once dying building, she had attacked impulsively; almost as if her life had been endangered by his laughter. He was right though. Since when did anyone poise a threat to her? Why was his reappearance perturbing her so?

The prophesy. His eyes. Her fate…

"You have grown so much," Xiea whispered softly, "from the little boy I used to know. And now… You look… intimidating." 

"That's what you created." Gohan hissed drawing closer, "When you killed all those innocent people."

Xiea fumbled backwards, her eyes still transfixed upon his. Xiea dug her toes into the soft earth and glared evenly back at Gohan. Her fists were shaking but her composure was back.

            "You are still a child." Xiea spat. 

            "I ceased to be one of those a long time ago." Gohan snarled.

Xiea suddenly laughed hysterically. Gohan was taken back by the hilarity she seized from his severe retort. His confusion only brought more mirth to the doubled up villain. Before Gohan could interrogate his foe, Xiea transformed her chuckling into words,

"Oh alien, you amuse me so much."

"How so?" Gohan remarked coldly.

"You remind me, of me." She smirked.

Gohan's mouth opened slightly as the thought he was planning to send out vanished. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, glaring at the young woman before him.

            "I am nothing like you."

            "Ah. But that's where you are mistaken. Cause you are exactly like me…" Xiea hissed softly, "Your lust drives you for battle. But you forget and abandon people that are no longer any use to you."

            "What are you talking about. I have abandoned no one!" Gohan riposted.

Xiea did not answer. Instead her eyes rolled up past the young demi sayian's face and to the firmament above. Gohan followed her gaze cautiously spotting the form of his master plummeting. In horror, violet eyes followed his decent through one of the large towers until finally the man landed into the rumble that coated the ground black. 

            "Vegeta-san!" Gohan screamed out in angst nearly flying off right there to save him.

            "I told you-" A soft voice froze him, "You abandoned him. And now, Vegeta will die."

            "He will not!" Gohan shouted angrily, "He can take care of himself perfectly well."

            "Sure." Xiea smiled, "You better hurry."

Gohan gave one last odious glare at his near lifetime foe before taking off. He threw away all chances. Gohan knew now that such a choice made him weak. He knew that with this alternative that Xiea may not be destroyed. But Gohan also knew that he wasn't like Xiea. He wasn't going to be like her to beat her.

            Below him, Gohan sensed the searing ki blast long before he heard their screams. The boy twisted about in the air to avoid them; his heart pounding wildly. As each blast shot narrowly past him; the burns that resulted from them surged painful memory after painful memory. Some were images he created in his own aged mind… others were real…

_Piccolo's body rigid and dripping with thick purple fluid._

_His parent's blood-spattered fighting gi that their dead corpses once had resided in. His mind created a place where the bodies went. This place was far worse then any package of bloodstained rags…_

_Clutching hard onto the only friend left only to fail. Only to fail again._

_Tabbi's haggard form laying motionless on the dungeon floor, waiting for the rats to finish her off…_

_Vegeta… Vegeta dying. His scar. His scar was sprayed with blood. And he, Gohan, held the staff that cut him._

Gohan fell back hastily, underestimating the speed of the last blast. It caught him sharply in his left foot nearly removing limb completely. Gohan's eyes widened at the pain that rippled from his wound; unable to find a way to keep flying. His head tipped backwards and his eyes automatically shut tight. The child plunged from his height; blood from his leg trickling quietly behind him. 

            "Die, Gohan." Xiea smiled watching the work her aim had done.

Violet eyes snapped opened. Gohan flipped his heavy body about just seconds from impact. His hard knees smashed into the earth, cracking slightly as gravity challenged their fortitude. Gohan winced and panted deeply with the dark throbbing that still pulsated from his wounded leg. 

            "Darn." Gohan wheezed, "That was terrible."

The young warrior struggled back to his weak legs. His one foot refused the weight and threatened to tip the boy, but Gohan was more stubborn then to be limited by any injury. He forced weight upon his hurt leg and stood strong against the pounding rain. As breath finally reentered his lungs, Gohan dared to take off again. This time he stayed closer to the ground and kept a sharp eye out. Xiea had disappeared; Gohan had expected her to but even her ki had gone…

'She's not concerned with you right now, remember? She still has two hours left before she's Queen. Xiea has to be alone for that to be possible. Ogama and Ichi got too close.'

Gohan spotted Vegeta climbing to his feet just a few yards away. He picked up speed and landed obediently at his master's side. His landing was not a skillful as it usually was. Gohan landed on his left foot first and then his right. Such move threw Gohan off balance and nearly into his Master's side. Thankfully Gohan caught himself and blinked past any pain he was experiencing so not to show flaw.

If Vegeta had noticed Gohan's pain, he did not let on. Instead he kept his eyes fixed upon the two coming Shi. They seemed amused to find Gohan had returned so quickly. They were even more amused to see blood darkening the bottom of his left pant leg.

"What are you doing here, Gohan? I told you to go after Xiea." Vegeta spat.

"You needed help." Gohan responded inaudibly.

"I do not need *any* help," snapped Vegeta.

Gohan stared befuddled at his Master noticing the cuts and bruises. Vegeta was looked badly scraped up while his opponents barely retained a scratch. He was giving it his all. So had Gohan. 

            "Master, please." Gohan began stepping slightly forward.

Gohan fumbled somewhat by the fragility of his left foot bringing Vegeta's attention to it at last. Even Gohan's quick saving of his composure, did not fool Vegeta's sharp eye.

            "You're hurt?" Vegeta inquired in bemusement.

            "Just a little," retorted Gohan stubbornly.

Vegeta looked as if he was about to speak but he was cut of by their foe's arrival. The two shi smiled over at Master and pupil almost as if they had a secret that they weren't willing to share.

            Vegeta and Gohan both sank into their stances, eyes sharp and vigilant. Pluses running high, minds fighting for control. Gohan's eyes were shinning strangely in the dark curtain of rain. The Shi's bright smiles were turning into ominous smirks.

            Vegeta lunged, and the battle ensued.

Both the apprentice and master were driven backwards by the Shi's almighty blows. The two of them were only just able to block and dodge as long as their concentration stayed in tact. Abruptly the blows averted themselves fro Vegeta and instead directed themselves fully upon the little apprentice. Gohan fumbled backwards at the blows longing to his foot just to fall off. The two of them drove Gohan against a small stone wall. Gohan flipped upwards to avoid Ichi's harsh punch that was directed for his jaw only to be greeted by Ogama's swift kick. The foot slammed into Gohan's left side hurling him to the right. Ogama quickly maneuvered his body about so he could snatch harshly onto Gohan's left ankle. Such a move left Gohan screaming in pain.

            Vegeta leapt in, hoping to divert Ogama's attention to him instead, and hurled a punch directly into Ogama's gut. Ogama was shocked at the power of the punch, so much that he released Gohan's leg. 

            Gohan fell to a heap on the floor just before the duelers unable to reclaim any of his senses at the moment.

Ichi came to her brother's rescue by knocking Vegeta a near mile across the ruins with several brutal hits to his face and rib cage. Vegeta tumbled across the earth, his body aching horribly, until halting to a rest before a crumbling pillar that once stood upright. Darkness tried to coat his mind, but Vegeta fought it bitterly.

            "Damn. I hate women."

Ogama lifted Gohan cruelly up by the scruff of his neck, attempting to look the child in the face. Gohan squinted opened his eyes to stare at the albino looking man before him. Strangely, and much to Ogama's surprise, Gohan's eyes were back to their warm ebony hue. The dark locks brushed lazily across the child's bruised face as he looked up at Ogama,

            "W-where's Mister Pic-Piccolo?" 

Ogama smiled happily at the child's inane comment and replied in a dark hiss,

            "I killed him."

Ogama thrust his fist hard into Gohan's gut and sent the boy hurling across the dirt. A huge dune followed the boy's tumble over the earth until he came to a standstill at the end of the ruins. Trees bellowed behind him, unperturbed by all the destruction. Gohan's blank eyes stared up at the tree's branches from his eagle spread position in the mud. Blood slipped out from his clamped mouth callously joining the falling rain. 

Distant screams brought about two fused beams. This beam, becoming whole, followed the dune strait to where Gohan lay. The white light illuminated the child's tear streaked face as he stared up the tree branches. He blinked once, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Heaven save me." He whispered.

Arms wrapped about the fallen child, drawing him close to his savor. The white forked over the two of them blinding out their pained and frightened faces; burning away their shrieks of pain.

The light faded and two bodies lay in the dune.

"Ah. Two birds with one stone." Ichi laughed only to be interrupted by movement coming from the dune.

Gohan rose up from beneath his redeemer, pushing the body off of himself. His face went pale at the vacant face that met his own. His voice was lost as he stared. Blood pounded in his ears as he looked down at his fallen angel.

            "V-Vegeta?"

Gohan risked his own heart as he touched Vegeta's cold cheek. 

Tears fell like heavy crystals upon the ground. Blood ran deep in the crevices the crystals left behind. 

            "No. You can't be dead!" Gohan cried shaking Vegeta desperately, "You can't be dead! Wake up! Please! I can't do this without you!"

Vegeta's body rolled in submission to the shakes; only failing to give Gohan what he hoped. Gohan wilted upon his master's fallen form, grieving and pounding upon the man's chest. Gohan's prayers fell to unresponsive ears, and Gohan fell quiet at last.

            "Don't leave me alone."

Vegeta twitched faintly causing Gohan to jump up. His eyes opened upon Gohan's face and he smiled. Gawd. How Gohan hated whenever that man smiled. It never meant anything good to the beholder.

"You owe me one heck of a debt, gaki."

            "No. You'll be fine." Gohan snapped defiantly. 

He felt like he was echoing some terrible ending of a tragedy. He knew his words wouldn't help. Vegeta wouldn't listen to him. Since when did Vegeta ever listen to him.

            "Gohan." Vegeta said sternly, closing his eyes, "Please. Hear me out."

Gohan nodded softly although he didn't feel like he had any control over his body anymore anyway. Vegeta opened his eyes and spoke again keeping his gaze upon Gohan's eyes,

            "I don't want any damn guilt trips up there in… wherever I am going. So I'm only going to save this once." He took a deep breath, "I love you, Gohan. In the right way- " He added quickly, "If I ever do see my son, I can only hope he's half of what you were to me."

            Gohan blinked in shock, not sure how to react to such a speech. He only nodded numbly and whispered,

            "Thank you."

            "Argh." Vegeta winced slightly, "Don't ever tell anyone I said that."

Gohan smiled and shared a small chuckle with his master. Vegeta was growing weaker every second and soon his ki was wavering on the verge of existing. Vegeta's eyelids began to droop but he fought to keep his voice strong and his words clear,

            "Gohan. Promise me. Promise me…" 

            "Vegeta…" Gohan pleaded, "Don't go yet."

            "Survive."

            "I promise. Now you promise me to survive too!" Gohan cried urgently.

But Vegeta's head had already tipped to one side. His ki had vanished. He was gone…

            Gohan crumbled. Without any strength left to ignore his pain, Gohan screamed. Screams echoed through the whole arena they had taken upon themselves to challenge. Screams so loud that it made even Ogama and Ichi wince slightly at their pulsating tone. 

But no matter how long or how loud the screams got, Vegeta did not come back.

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Ah yes. Now everyone is going to be after my blood, I know it. @.@;; Please no flames. If you angry about Veggie dying then fine, I don't need to hear about it cause I already know. But it's important to the story and unfortunately it had to be done. 

Besides it hurt me more to write it then it hurt you to read it. 

:P


	27. Immoral Resurrection

Deeper Then Soul

Disclaimers: I do not own Dbz. If I did, Gohan and all the other fighters would fight forever!

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I know you've all been waiting very patiently. Onward with Chapter 24!  

-------------------------

~Chapter 24~

Immoral Resurrection

-------------------------

"As flies to wanton boys, are we to the gods;  
They kill us for their sport."   
-_William Shakespeare, King Lear_

The trenches of the battlefield were left empty; drenched in the milky moonlight. The trees waved almost in condolence for the lost ones beneath the mud. 

The mud churned thick with the absence of good rain. It wasn't rain that made it run so. It was the blood that splattered and stained the place. Such a stain that no amount of labor could remove. Earth was stained. Stained entirely.

The screams had died long ago into painful gasps of air. Fists ran deep of blood; cut from their own finger nails. And although it had only been a few seconds, the world seemed to have shifted into a momentary limbo. The air was thick and hard to swallow. Nightmares began to haunt sleeping minds. Dreams of mud and violet eyes…

Gohan knew not how long he stood there; staring at the waxy face of his departed mentor. Nor how long he wished to fall. It was just suddenly coherent to him that he should move. 

Cocking his heavy head slightly to one side, Gohan felt the burn of ki flash by his right ear. Gohan's shady eyes shot up at the two dark demons glowing in the distance. Their hands were outstretched, and their faces white with fear. _They feared him._

The ki sheered off some good flesh from his cheek. Eyes trailed over to the blood streaming down his face. He had expected at least some kind of pain. But his body seemed so foreign to him now. Numb. That's the word. 

Memories from almost another life elapsed Gohan's tranquil form. How could he have ever mustered the thought of defeating Xiea? How could he? _Stupid_. He was so _stupid_. 

"Stupid." Gohan muttered aloud gently thudding the heel of his palm to his forehead.

The silence that rung over the arena was surreal and almost breathtaking. Gohan could see every move the branches above him took by just fixing his gaze upon their shadows. The moon rays were growing more and more powerful. How he desired his tail so his heritage could wash away his mind. _Darn it. Thanks a lot, Krillen. _

There is no other way left. 

Gohan drew cautiously to his feet- wavering by his severely injured leg. 

The emotions, that had forever encased his mind in it's box, seemed to have lifted. Gohan could see much clearer then he had ever before. Hear much more. Taste much more. Feel _so_ much more…

Head hanging low, Gohan stood resolutely- aiming not to move the next time. Slowly his arms extended out on either side of him; almost as a sign of surrender. His foes were probably smiling. Gohan couldn't see- nor did he desire to. 

_Kill me, so I don't have to feel._

The earth groaned in response, shifting the biting wind and rain upon the child. He stood alone, against the elements…waiting…

to die.

Two deafening voices scarred the passive air with screeches of release. Gohan could see, although he had not shifted his gaze from the soil, the ki melting into one again. This time there seemed to be an inhuman desire of blood beyond it. Or maybe that was a human desire, and Gohan still didn't wish to accept it. _Weren't those the cretins that betrayed you?_

Gohan exhaled deeply and looked up just as the yellow beam tapered into the ditch that led strait to him. Through him. _I guess this is it. It was… kind of nice while it lasted…_

Meters…Seconds away…

_Darn. Can't it come any faster?_

Seconds…

I hope no one's mad at me… 

Seconds…

I don't- wanna make anyone mad… 

Second…

Vegeta- 

Gohan's eyes widened in alarm as he suddenly recalled- promise. His promise to Vegeta. To survive. _Kind of late now…_ His mind never seemed free of it's cynicism. 

But he wasn't dead. Not yet, anyway. He had moved. Gohan did not recall when- but he clearly had moved. The ki had veered of at his left. But… No. He definitely had moved. They couldn't have missed on purpose, could they?

Gohan looked down seeing the ground whirling beneath him. And although he couldn't feel them; arms were wrapped tightly about his midriff, lifting him up. 

The demi sayian looked up and then back to find Krillen struggling to keep the boy in flight with him. Even though Gohan had not exclaimed some half-witted reply of the monk's name, Krillen deduced the boy's bewilderment.

"You didn't think I'd let you kill yourself, did you?" Krillen retorted to no remark, "We still have a battle to win, little buddy."

A few seconds ago, Gohan would have done nothing to save himself, but he had- now, the sudden urge to stay alive. _Vegeta. I promised Vegeta…_

"Hold on," Krillen hissed.

Gohan found the winds worsen through the increase of raindrops upon his face. Either the storm was picking up, or they were trying to outrun Ichi and Ogama. Gohan figured the latter but he'd much rather think that the storm was getting worse. 

A sudden stab to the heart- Krillen couldn't outrun these goons even without Gohan's extra weight. The monk had deliberately put himself in a situation that he would lose. Just like Vegeta… Just like-

Had Gohan resolved to rip himself free of Krillen's secure bindings, his arms would never cooperate. Had Gohan decided to change positions and protect his carrier, he would remain still. Had Gohan tried to be a hero, he would fail. Nothing could change the world from turning. Nothing could save Krillen, Gohan knew. 

What was it that made his father so brave in these unspeakable hours? Why had he not shared this confidence with his only living son?

Krillen twisted about in the air avoiding another nasty attempt to dishevel him. Gohan moved in-sync with his movements. As if without soul. 

Despite Gohan's new view of survival, he was still strangely despondent to all that was around him. This greatly worried Krillen. It was as if he were protecting a doll. 

What if we did win this? What is left of Gohan anyhow? Is it worth this? Would it be better just to die- 

The monk shook his head in quiet resolve. It would _not_ be better to die. This much he knew. Death would probably leave Gohan with unfinished business; causing the child to be forever tied to a planet he's grown to hate. Helpless and guilt stricken… thinking of  Gohan living such an existence made Krillen shiver. No. He could not let Gohan die. He could not leave Gohan naked to such a fate. They could not- _can_ not lose…

A burning- bleeding pain rushed up Krillen's side. Breath spurted up out of his lungs in two exasperating gasps before the wind began tunneling past their falling bodies. Gohan moved suddenly- with a fierce determination that Krillen had not seen in a long time. The boy latched his tiny arms about the wound and body, slowing their inevitable descent. 

Supporting Krillen, Gohan landed carefully on, his unscathed limb, a building's slightly caved roof. The storm still raged about them with a fresh brutality. Thunder rolled in the distance. Gohan didn't blink.

Ichi and Ogama landed seamlessly before the two combatants. Their faces were much more bleak. Much more worried. They glared past the storm to what children lay on the other side. Children was what they were afraid of. Mere babies.

"No more running." Ichi hissed intrepidly.

"I wasn't," came the reply.  

Flinch.

"Vegeta didn't have to die, you know?" Ichi continued, "Krillen won't have to either. If you just surrender, Gohan… You could save them _both_."

Krillen felt a bit more air leave him. Apprehensive, the monk turned to his companion hoping- _praying_ that Gohan wasn't seriously considering… Gohan made no move. Not a muscle twitched on his face. He held Krillen up, undaunted, and stared right into their eyes. Their demonic eyes. _The eyes were afraid of him._

"No one _has_ to die." Krillen gasped, "Things just turn out that way, sometimes. Please, Gohan._ Don't go_…"

"Will you surrender?" 

Gohan didn't remove his gaze.

"Will you?"

Violet.

"No."

Ichi and Ogama looked taken back. Even Krillen seemed remotely surprised by Gohan's retort. It seemed so assertive. So sure. Gohan had never been sure in his whole life. But- in a situation which it seemed there was only one path left; he decided to become _sure_. 

"Don't tell me you still believe you can win!?" 

No answer. Gohan remained absolute on his resolution without any reason to back him up. No sign of salvation. No hint of insanity. Just this raw courage- alone in the storm.

"Damn. You're stubborn." Ogama chuckled, speaking for the first time since they had landed, "Fine. We'll finish you both off, then."

The silence rung heavy in the air, and Ogama decided to speak again,

"You never did hear the prophecy, did you, Gohan?"

Gohan kept a rigid face, but his eyes alit with a certain curiosity. Ogama knew he had an audience.

"I was there when it occurred. Fitting that I should be there when it's haunts end, right?" Ogama smirked without requiring an answer,

"It was prophesized," he continued, "That a child with alien blood from the majority of it's planet's inhabitants would be granted godlike abilities to destroy our beautiful Lady Xiea.

"The child would raise to every strength and destroy it. Then you would be destroyed in your own planet's destruction. A destruction that you would have caused… I must say. You have disappointed me in all accounts, Gohan."

Gohan did not take the bait. His face remained neutral, but his heart panged. _A destruction that _you _would have caused…_

"Child, had you been the prophesized one, I would be greatly embarrassed of our Oracle's naivety. You barely stand up to my brother and I, much less Lady Xiea." Ichi proclaimed rashly, brandishing her hand through the air, "You are just a _little_ boy, after all."

Gohan did not react in time.  

The blast fashioned out of Ichi's flourish wave and struck directly into Krillen. They gave no warning. They gave no plea. 

Krillen was hurled off the building. 

Anger washed over Gohan's faultless expression. _This cannot happen. It cannot-_ His hand trembled as he supported thin air. 

"Krillen." Gohan uttered disbelieving…fist clenching and unclenching tainted air, "You gave him no time to react. You gave him nothing…"__

Krillen's not dead. Not yet. He can't leave me. He has to promise- 

"It's not FAIR!" 

Rage lashed out upon Gohan's crumbled nerve. Newfound energy surged through fingertips- through fists. Ichi and Ogama's dumbstruck features disappeared in the surge of white light. 

Too fast. All too fast… 

Gohan leapt backwards from the crumbling building. He never made contact with earth to snatch his fallen brethren from it's grip. Made sure to remain in flight until the tremors of his outburst died away. Tremors of his heart stopped pounding. 

Gohan laid Krillen's still form out on the ground. He still breathed. Gohan could not have asked for more. 

"Hold on, Krillen." Gohan spoke in the cheeriest way he remembered, "You'll be fine."

Krillen made no response.

But a bodiless voice did,

"Yes. Hold on, Krillen."

Gohan tensed up. Fear frosted every vein- every limb. Gohan couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't think.

He turned- too slow- to his opponent. She stood with all the power in the world. Index and middle pointed up in the air. Two more minutes.

Until Xiea became Queen.

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

A/U: So what did all you people think. Was it worth it's wait?

-Reviews-

kirbmasterx: ((_Well, okay, maybe that explains why she harbors subliminal concern for him, though it will all to easily fall apart under certain circumstances._))

I am not quite sure what you mean by that. She may hold concern for Ogama as a sister, but their views are different and as you will soon see… they will not go out of their ways to help each other. They fight for themselves and Xiea. Relations mean nothing. That's why I didn't bring it up until now. 

((_Man, seems 5 years with Vegeta has messed Gohan up pretty bad, can't see a chance to turn a villian around when it stares him in the face_))

And why should he attempt it? ^^ Would you seriously try to talk a murderer of your whole family into throwing away their power and becoming a good guy? It's not a tactic that most sane people would use. No offence to Goku.

((_Gohan could use a few years with his daddy._))

Perhaps. But that might not help much. Goku doesn't understand like Vegeta does. Goku's comfort will seem superficial to Gohan. And you will see that later on too.

Cat: ((_OH its so *sniff sniff* GOOD!! gosh u have to update soon!!_))

Thanks. I'll try to do so more often. ^^

Majin Darkfyre: ((_**verbal teaer**... i hope vengeance will come_))

Verbal teaser?

^^ Wish granted… soon… Or will it? Muahahaha!

Nyce456: ((_This is a good fic, i like it a lot. I also have a fic named warriors of legends, if your not to busy could you review and give your opinion. Thank you and update soon._))

Thanks. I don't know if I checked your story out yet. But if I haven't I will attempt to do so soon. ^^ Sorry for not updating in a long time.

kwejibo: ((_excellantay chapter!_))

lol. I like that.

((_Although i did notice you quoted Kindom Hearts  
"The closer you are to the light, the larger your shadow becomes"  
but it fits the story anyway..._))

Dun worry. I disclaimed it in the author's note at the beginning of the last chapter. ^^

Shea Loner: ((_*sniff* bye veggie. you won't keep him dead for long will you?_))

Eh heh- Not too long. But probably… yeah. ^^ Just keep reading.

NoZoMi aNd HoTaRu: ((_AAH! NNO VEGGIE! NO! argh, dat was so so sad...wah...but...it was great how you wrote it so...so yea_))

^^;; Sorry bout that.

((_...i'm glad u updated. so um. THE CHAPTER WAS VERY GOOD! update soon, heh...AH HE DIED!_))

I'm glad you liked it even if you weren't happy with what happened to Veggie.

((_T-T i mean i'm not mad he did well like um...it was necessary and all...i kno but it was still very sad!! i'll miss him...BUT UR A GREAT WRITER! yup. YA HUH I SAID THIS ALREADY BUT UPDATE SOON!_))

Well at least it was sad and not corny, right? ^^ Update coming up!

Luna's Meow: ((_His death did hurt... More than you could ever know..._))

Eeps! O.o;; Come on now. It's just a fan fiction. It's not like I killed him for real! 

crazed fanatic anime fan: ((_Luckily...i don't flame people..._))

Luckily? ^^;;

((_I really like it when vegeta shows emotion!! But did he have to die!?..._))

So do I? It's actually quite complicated but there was no real way around it. If Vegeta stayed alive, Gohan would remain clingy to other people. They whole purpose of his transformation is the dependence upon himself. He doesn't believe he can do anything. And he won't until the end of this series. But don't worry. Vegeta does not stay dead forever. ^^

Silver Warrior: ((_So, Vegeta is now dead. Gohan is alone._))

Wow. Nicely put. ^^;;

shadowphoenix2:((_Woah. The image of Gohan, on his back, staring at the tree is emblazened in my mind. I've got the urge to draw it but I probably wouldn't do it justice (nor do I have the time, sadly...)._))

I did draw it. As you already know ^^, but sadly my scanner still refuses to work for me.

((_Poor Gohan; I feel semi-sorry for Vegeta, but hey, he's outta the battle now ^^ Gohan still has to go on!_))

Whoot. Not a Vegeta fan. ^^;; lol. Yes, Gohan must. Muhahahaha! ^_^

((_Goodness gratious, though, only *you* could write this so perfectly_))

::blushes::

((_You don't just bluntly state, "Vegeta got in the way." You simply poetically describe the scene... I probably would've ruined it o.o You made it perfect! *cheers for OOshii*_))

Thank you much! ^^ But I am sure you could write just as well. ::pokes:: Modest phoenix. Modest. ^^

((_Well, I was wondering how you were going to kill Vegeta off_)) 

lol. One of the few that knew it.

((_and you did a perfect job of it. Taking into effect that I am not too fond of the Saiyan Prince, it's quite a feat to bring me almost to tears over his death._))

I almost made you cry? O.o;; ::hands phoenix a tissue:: Must have been the Gohan effects. ::Gohan's infamous puppy dog eyes::

((_I can't wait to find out just how this OOshii Kurai thing works_))

I can't wait to see how it works too. lol. 

((_It's interesting how he asked where Mr. Piccolo was. It showed just how distressed he was at the time._))

::nods:: yep yep.

((_You are still #1 author out there, OOshii!_))

::blushes::

Sayian Safire: ((_And pelase do keep coming back to this story. ^^ It's one of my favorites._))

Mine too. Glad you hear you like it… still. ^^

Little Little Ryoko: ((_My eyes are filled with tears. So sad.. poor Gohan._))

^^ Sorry.

Special thanks to anyone else who did review that I did not mention. All of your support helps me a lot. ^^ Where else would I get the motivation to update? 


	28. Melting

Deeper Then Soul

Disclaimers: I do not own Dbz. If I did, Gohan and all the other fighters would fight forever!

Author's Note: Ho Hum. Another long period in between chapters, ne? I am so out of excuses a long time ago so just trust me when I say I am sorry. But your probably sick of me saying that too so… on with the chapter!

-------------------------

   Chapter 25

      Melting

-------------------------

"Man is the only creature that refuses to be what he is."   
-_Albert Camus_

--------

Fear welled up in his chest- like a knotted fist about his heart. It just kept squeezing; a fire with all the doubts that Gohan could muster. His legs were leaden. The skin on his forehead crystallized with a visible sheen of sweat.

He couldn't think strait, but then he knew. He needn't her to speak to know, as he knew now.

As the time came closer to midnight, Xiea's power-level was slowly increasing. Unnoticeable at first. But as she stood before him now, it was evident that Gohan's expectancy of her abilities had far been passed. She radiated it freely- carelessly. Xiea knew the fear in Gohan and she lavished it.

            Xiea tossed the free dark locks out of her face- casually looking about them. The broken buildings, and bodies askew from within them. Gohan fought to restrain his emotions when she looked in the direction of Vegeta's body. She smirked- saying not a word.

            "Ichi and Ogama are dead." Gohan proclaimed boldly, forming a fist.

Xiea turned just enough to glance over her shoulder at the Demi Sayian. Her chin touched the lacy strap of her nightgown elegantly as she searched his face,

            "Yes. I noticed." Xiea nodded, turning back to her front, "So is Vegeta-san."

Gohan flinched.

            "So, you did all this-" She brandished a hand to her surroundings, "by yourself?"

He did not answer. He assumed she didn't need one. She didn't. Xiea already had it.

            Her hair shown in the dip of the moon's emission. Black and cold. Strait and simple- waving delicately in the wind. She played it around her finger. Simple. Simply dripping with blood.

            Xiea caught the fist before Gohan even threw the punch. The air between them held fast- a breath of untouchable consequences. The force wavered uncertainly before ripping the earth up between them. Xiea turned to face him- Gohan looked away.

He heaved and pulled against her grip but she did not release. Her breath was slow and calm. Her eyes upon his reddening face- slowly were killing him,

            "I really did like you." She whispered in perfect lucidity, "You would have been perfect."

            "I HATE YOU!"

His shriek echoed like a slap in the face- but it never hit. Instead it ricocheted back. Buffeted against his thoughts and emotions-

_Did he really, now?_

Tears tore down his cheeks in forked streams. Ripping and tearing at his reddened face. His skin was rippling underneath her grip. He was pulling off his own skin- trying to escape… blood hung between them.

She wouldn't let go. He was forced to look upon her white gowned breast. He could not- could never look her in the eye. Not with Vegeta gone. Not when she knew. Not when he was alone.

"LET GO!" Gohan screeched.

Slowly his cries faltered… his arm went lax as he fell to the earth weeping.

            "Please. Leave me alone."

His arm hung like a white flag, dripping blood through the air. It thickened in the dirt, leaving a crust of red. Gohan stared at it dolefully… his surrender.

She pulled him close and held his head her arms. Gohan whimpered but did not pull away. The sayian hung his head low- held in the arms of his worst fear. Her arms were cold… and she squeezed him too tight. He hated it… but he couldn't pull away.

            "Narmince. Return to me. Leave this place."

Gohan fell into the voice- into the thoughts. Into Narmince and who he might have been. Alive and controllable. Weak and easily disposed of. But in love with Xiea. And he- Narmince would go to every whim for her command. For her. For her love.

He thought he loved her.

-But he thought he hated her.

He felt nothing. He felt nothing at all-

            "No!" Gohan screamed.

He pushed into her chest so hard that he heard her winded gasp. Xiea tumbled backwards, caught betwixt the blow. Both fell opposite of each other- faces up to the inking night skies. It had stopped raining…

Gohan opened his eyes, face to face with his fallen comrade. Krillen was still alive…

_That's right. I have to hide him. I have to save Krillen._

Gohan snatched the comatose body off the soiled earth without another seconds hesitation. As if he had planned it the whole time. Krillen fell limply against his chest as the wind shifted a different direction. Gohan turned away from it. His bangs slashed across his face clouding his vision. He kicked off before Xiea was even able to stand. Out of sight, before Xiea could follow.

She smiled softly from her bed of dirt. Her dark game with Gohan not even begun.

------

Gohan pressed his back hard against the flat of the white wash walls. The ruins hid their bodies, but only just. His breath was caught up in the hallows of his lungs. He could hear the humming of her energy flashing to and fro overhead. She was searching for him; taunting him with a flux of uprising ki.

            Krillen lay next to him; his chest rising and falling at the same frequency as before. Gohan dare not try to smother his struggling breaths. The monk needed every bit of air he could get.

            "What's a matter, Gohan?" A chuckling far off called, "I thought we were bounding."

Gohan gritted his teeth and pressed himself flatter against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping to block her out. It only seemed to make his heart beat faster.

            Clutching the worn material at about the right position, he attempted to calm his pounding heart. The cloth was wet and cold- tainted with something that didn't smell very good.

            Vegeta had made it for him. Along with nearly all his rag tag outfits. But it was special somehow. Now that it had it's red badge.

            He smiled as he pulled it closer. _I'll be with you soon, Vegeta. As soon as I defeat Xiea…_

What had happened to lead them here? How could Vegeta just die? How could he defeat Xiea all alone? What made him think he could?

The questions twirled about his mind- unanswered in all their simplicity. Gohan hated each and every one. He questioned his skills. He questioned his love. He questioned his life.

            _Was it worth it?_

-----

            "Hah. Gohan."

Gohan's heart jumped. He spun about to see a pair of beady eyes staring up at him. _Ah, just Krillen._

            "Are you alright, Krill-san?"

His voice sounded quaky as he attempted to keep it a whisper and yet audible at the same time. It sounded more like he wheezed out the question from his nose. Like he was desperate for an answer. Which wasn't entirely untrue.

Krillen smiled weakly and tried to pull himself up in a more casual pose,

            "Oh. I'm fine."

Despite his means to calm Gohan, Krillen only seemed to irritate him. His face scrunched up into a sneer of disapproval, Gohan pushed the monk back down into the dirt. Krillen only winced in response to the blow.

            "Where's Xiea?"

Gohan looked away. He seemed somehow puzzled by the question. Caught in between two judgments. He frowned and then turned to face Krillen,

            "Krillen, you have to promise me-"

            "What?" Krillen grinned.

            "Could you-"

He looked distant. Krillen blinked.

            "Could you survive this for me?"

He searched his friend's face for a sense of recognition. There was none. Gohan could only discern a bit of embarrassment,

            "You don't think I can?"

The demi sayian chuckled lightly and then looked back up at the clouded sky. The storm clouds were returning. It seemed like it would never stop raining. That the morning would never come. It wouldn't be the first time he felt like this.

            "No. I just want you- someone to make it through this."

            "You don't think you can?"

            "That's not what I said." Gohan frowned, "I just-"

            "Right."

Krillen's gaze drifted downward. He smiled a soft smile and looked up to his best friend's son. His eyes were shinning- with a small trace of tears.

            "I can't promise anything, Gohan."

Gohan swallowed his heart again. His eyes darkened and he turned away.

            "Hah. Guess I'm alone then."

The silence was overbearing.

Krillen found himself torn between two parts of his conscience. He knew that if he agreed to Gohan slightly inane terms, the sayian would be happy. But he would also be happy for the wrong reasons. With his refusal, Krillen hoped that Gohan wouldn't try to fight so hopelessly. That he would try to survive instead of placing the burden upon someone else.

_Burden? Just listen to myself. I make it sound as if living is a curse…_

He looked skywards. The clouds were looming closer. Kind of made a person claustrophobic.

_Goku's probably got a great view of this hell._

Krillen shivered at his thoughts. He never knew himself to think such dark things. Course, he hadn't thought much else lately.

_Cheer Gohan up._ Is it bad when a kid starts telling others to survive for him?

He leaned closer to the young sayian; placing a kind arm about the boy's midriff.

            "Ah. You'll beat her, Gohan. You are Goku's son after all."

Gohan didn't respond.

"Your father's probably so proud of you." Krillen laughed quietly, "You are more like him then you'll ever know."

            "Stop it." Gohan murmured, "Is that all I am to you? Goku's son?"

He pulled himself out of Krillen's embrace and curled himself against the wall again. Krillen watched him in slight stupor,

            "You used to love being compared to your father-"

Krillen could see the silver streaks begin to run. Gohan's voice was coated with a fresh hurt as he spoke. Spoke words that ripped Krillen's heart out,

            "Goku was just a man. He didn't even last a year. I- I had to grow up in this hell."

Gohan rubbed his cheeks vigorously as the tears still fell, "I'm not and never will be Dad…"

Krillen found he couldn't argue with that… And it hurt.

            _Who is this _Gohan_? Did I ever know him? Or was he always _Goku's son_?_

            "Sorry. My mistake."

------

The ruin was still; it's crumbled walls grinning at the tension. Gohan refused to be anywhere near the monk. Not because he was angry or upset. But because he was scared. Scared of admitting his hurt and anger… He was sick of blaming himself. And now he was disgusted for blaming his father.

            _How dare he leave the earth in my care. How dare he think I could handle it. How dare he trust me. _

The hurt ensnared his heart- his soul. Failure pounded in his brain. He felt more alone then he ever did before. But he found he liked it. He deserved it.

He deserved more. For not being strong- for needing people to save him all the time.

            Why couldn't they just let him die? Was death really **that** bad?

            Gohan rose to his somewhat insecure legs. Fatigue and depression were controlling him.

Krillen looked up at him through bleary eyes. There was a soft smile on his lips.

"I didn't mean it."

A deep stillness hung in the air. The sky darkened. Shadows encased both their forms.

"Gohan… What are you doing?"

The reply fell on deaf ears.

"Survive, Krillen. Someone has to."

"Gohan!"

Gohan didn't wait for another response. Just another argument- something to hold him back.

He leapt up into the air with a upsurge of fresh energy. A target kindled in the rays of the distant moon.

He ignored Krillen's cries from below. Prayed that Krillen would stay hidden…

_If only I had my tail…_

            "I don't care anymore!"

            Tears glistened down his cheeks looking like diamonds born in the moonlight. The night was tranquil at his shout. It didn't even echo. The air was thick… It couldn't echo.

A body collided into his from behind. Gohan felt his spine curve with the blow- but it did not break. He garbled on air as he plummeted forward. A sharp pain rose in his head and he was hurled the opposite direction. A resounding smack filled the air before his hearing deafened. Something swelled around him covering him- slowing down his every movement. Death- no… drowning.

Instinctively, Gohan pushed upwards. His head broke the surface first- granting him breath and then pain. His leg burned something horrible in the salty waters. A pain that Gohan was forced to ignore.

-----

"Ogama." Gohan frowned.

The silver hair moved darkly in the changing winds- eyes no longer blue. His lips were curved into a insidious smirk. Half his soul gone- his body curved gracefully above the tossing waves that Gohan had to endure.

            Gohan winced at every twist in the current; his head the only thing visible above the murky waters. Ogama was smiling down at him- without a single flaw in his body.

            "It's very brave of you," Ogama smirked, "to sacrifice yourself for Krillen like that."

Gohan's eyes widened-

            "Too bad I'm not interesting in playing hide and go seek."

The glowing ball exited his hands before Gohan could make a single protest. The ruins laced up in flames and then erupted; coloring the sky and waters a deep red. It sparked and sputtered in Gohan's dilated pupils.

            "No! Nooo!" Gohan squealed helplessly grabbing Ogama like a child in the comings of a temper tantrum, "He wasn't doing anything- He hates me!"

Ogama bat Gohan away.

            "Damn you, boy. Since when did you think I cared at all?"

The boy hovered impotently- his eyes reflecting the horrors of the flames. He couldn't feel Krillen anymore. The disbelief was numbing his entire body- especially his mind.

_I'm really the only one left?_

            "I had to do something. You did kill Ichi after all…"

Gohan turned slightly, disorientation still controlling him. His eyes could hardly focus on his foe… He felt like screaming- but his mouth wouldn't open.

            "Surprised?" Ogama continued casually, "Yes. Well, she wasn't ever that quick on the draw."

The gentle spitting of rain began to fall again. The lake welcomed them with a soft pattering- drops tumbled about the sole survivor acknowledging his remorse.

Gohan kept his head bowed. He smiled- relaxed by the rhythms return. He lifted his gaze back to Ogama, tears gone from his eyes,

            "I never got to say thank you."

Ogama cocked an eyebrow and then crossed his arms lazily,

            "Then go ahead."

Gohan chuckled darkly to himself,

            "Doesn't matter. I'll tell him soon enough."

Ogama grinned and pulled himself into a comfortable stance,

            "Shall we continue?"

_Darn it! Why didn't he promise me? How _dare_ he think he could just die like that? Gawd, I hate him so much._

Gohan cast one last look at the flames and nodded.__

"For Krillen."

------

            The battle was complicated. Gohan was lost in his and his opponent's haze of repetitive attacks. All he could think about was that this _was not_ the last person. That battle had yet to come.

He had so little left to fight for. Everything- _Everything_ he loved was gone. He felt like the last life line to an already abandoned game. The cornered checker piece that could only be lost. Helpless and hapless, he was alone. _He was alone_.

            The kicks and punches flashed. Gohan couldn't tell if he was losing or winning. His body was numb to him. It would be several more seconds before the blows that connected affected his movements. If he had broken something, Gohan figured he'd be too far gone to have it bother him.

            _I think I know now why Vegeta took me in._

Ogama's movement was flawless. He was a god in the air. Perfect in every move. In every dance. He spun with perfect timing. Gohan could hardly land a kick. His arms were too short to reach… Had to get closer then.

            _He had no children. Isn't it human desire to want a legacy?_

The ocean swelled about their dance. The air was too sultry for Gohan to even feel the spray. He was swimming in air. Ki blasts flared quite easily in this weather. It was like setting a flare next to gunpowder.

            _Should I call him that? Human? Are we human?_

Ogama drew no sweat. Gohan was, indefinitely. It gave his body a visible sheen. It made him glow- weighted his clothes. Perfume over the blood…Maybe he _had_ broken something?

            _He did_ _want someone to follow in his footsteps. He wanted me to live. He wanted me to remember._

 The battle picked up. No time for flaws. At least no time to realize he had made them. Gohan's bangs were clouding his vision. He was starting to wish his hair was shorter.

            _He wanted to live. Live on in me._

Ogama's silver hair was shining; like of like the luster of the moon. Gohan watched it dance as he fought. How did Shi get such pretty hair? Why didn't Xiea had the same color?

            _There is no one else._

Gohan pulled away. His chest was heaving. Pain was starting take it toll on his already exhausted body.

            _That's why _I _have to live._

Ogama was watching him. Gohan met his gaze.

            _He chose me. They chose me._

His eyes flared in a deep turquoise in warning. Ogama drew back just before the first wave rocketed over the water. Gohan made not a sound- only gritted his teeth. Power sheathed his body unable to come out… He held back.

Ogama eyed the sayian curiously.

His hair jutted into golden spikes. He was a super sayian again.

But Ogama had seen that trick countless times before. It had diminished it's ideal adjective in it's over usage.

            "Come now, Gohan." Ogama chuckled, "Nothing new? It's been four years. I thought you would at least have something _interesting_ to show me."

Gohan lunged before Ogama could even finish laughing. He thrust his sharp foot into the hook of Ogama's hips and whirled about the Shi. His hand latched about Ogama's wrist from behind. Ogama had no time to react,

            "This one's for Vegeta."

Gohan pulled back. Blood drenched the two as whole limb was rippled free from it's body. Ogama didn't scream. The only sound was the ripping of flesh and the waves that the limb and blood fell. The water splashed them- Ogama flinched.

            "New enough for you?" Gohan smiled cockily.

Ogama shrugged- his empty sleeve bobbing pointless in the dead air.

Gohan knew the sound before he could respond to it. A new hand emerged and then connected was a new arm- fully muscled and ready for more. Ogama flexed the new arm in a pleasant way,

            "Thank you for getting rid of that dead weight. I hate to admit it, but my arm _was_ getting tired."

Gohan bit his lip.

            _How do I beat someone who can regenerate whatever I blow off?_

Ogama shot upwards, away from the murky waters. Gohan watched him rise- Ogama's confidence influencing his ill thoughts. There was a tint of fear, Gohan remembered, when the arm was first taken off. But it didn't quite make sense to why he was scared.

            "You, boy, could never defeat me."

Gohan rose before the Shi. His mind was still retracing that fear in his blue eyes… Looking downward. Looking down…even now.

It hit Gohan. It was just a wild shot in the dark but Gohan thought he might had just discovered how to win. He smiled. Ogama did not look as pleased.

            "Let's continue this."

Gohan didn't waste breath to reply.

Ogama shot at Gohan with his fists drawn out. Gohan ducked both and kicked downward hard into Ogama's back. They both threw their best. Gohan tiring with every successful and failed blow.

It continued for many more minutes. Them being just flashes across the stormy skies. The rain had not yet increased in it's power. But the wind seemed to be working against Gohan.

They pulled back, Gohan's eyes loosing focus. The Shi was below the Sayian, but Ogama ignored the disadvantage. Gohan didn't have enough energy left to dodge. Ogama seemed to think he had won. Perhaps he had.

            "What now, Gohan?" We can't keep breaking like this forever."

Gohan pulled himself off his knees and smiled,

            "Don't need to. You're trapped."

Ogama looked downward at the waves below him. When he looked back up, Ogama seemed only amused.

            "You are going to drown me?" He laughed.

            "Sort of." Gohan replied with a smirk, "Enlighten me, Ogama. How does you regeneration process react to a change in environment?"

He overlapped both hands before himself- his grin growing broader.

            "…Thirsty?"

Ogama tried to move- to dodge the many flares of ki that plunged down upon him. But he wasn't nearly fast enough. And Gohan wasn't about to let him get away.

His screams filled the night air satisfying some great beasts of the wind and sky. So started the downpour…

Gohan collapsed on the beach- smiling and knowing he had nothing left.

To Be Continued…

Please R R!

Wow! That one was a doozie. It took me more than a month to get started on it. Took me two months to finish. But it's finished and now you can all enjoy it.

I think we are coming up on the conclusion. There should be only one or two more chapters after this one. Hopefully the quick-edit thing doesn't destroy this chapter too. starting to despise it

Anyway, this one is in honor of my last day of school tomorrow. silent cheer And the hopes for many more story updates in the future.

I'll be a Senior next year! Can you believe it!?!

My birthday is coming up this July 21, for all of you that care. :P And I should be getting my Driver's License soon. scary, isn't it?

I'll be 18 with still the maturity of a 10 year old. I guess that's how life goes sometimes, though.

June 24 is my accounts b-day. I'll have been serving stories here for 4 years now. Hopefully I can post up something special for the occasion. I'll probably forget though. :P

Anyway, on with the reviews! And of course the responses!

Reviews------

Majin Darkfrye: ((i meant verbal tear.))

Of course you did! wink

((i hope krillen doesnt incite a higher SS in gohan like he did with kakkarot, but that just me, i cant stand the monk  
I really like the descriptive words and the variety you used, some fics annoy me because either they always use hte word said, or pic one descriptive word and wont stop using it))

Aw. You don't like Krillen? But he's so glompable. Ah well. To each their own. No, it's not really Krillen who does it. It's more of Xiea's doing. You'll see what I mean when we get there.

Besides that it's not even a mode of SS. It's not even a level. But that's something confusing that will be explained as the story continues to unravel.

Supersaiyman: ((this is an awsome story so far i wonder how it will countinue.i hope you write it until the end . will gohan acend to a new ldevel of power.how will he kill xena.please countinue writing the story.i would be so gretfull to you. please dont stope your a good writer.))

How will he kill Xena? Well I hope he doesn't kill Xena cause he supposed be killing Xiea. :P I'm just picking on you. Don't mind me.

Thank you for the compliments though. I really enjoy the encouragement beyond 'Update soon.'

Supersaiyman: ((good story i hope you continue it tel lthe end . i like the story it would be a shame to stop writing it now.so update soon please.it is one ofr the b est stories iv read in a long time.))

Oo Twice? Not that I'm complaining though. ;) Don't worry. I haven't dropped it. It just takes me awhile between school and whatnot to update anything.

Have you seen how many stories I am writing. Not counting my own novel! I'm swamped. Oo;

Dreamlight: ((This story is awesome! I hope you update soon, and quickly! Is that a double positive I wonder? Hm...))

Well, I don't think it is. :P Thanks for the comment.

Skadu: ((; Ok, it only took me forever and a day, but I am reviewing!))

And look I'm writing! It all works out in the end, ne?

((Wow... Now that I read it... What can I say? This chapter was unbelievable. Excuse me for repeating myself, but only you could write this well. S'fun reading your response to me. Probably makes more sense to paste the comment you're replying to (like you did), but I'm too lazy to do that ;P Bad me.))

Ha. I found that sometimes I forget what I'm responding to. That's the only reason why I do this. :P

(("What if we did win this? What is left of Gohan anyhow?" I never would have thought of it that way ; You have such a knack for fitting into the character's mind, be it Gohan or Krillin or anyone else. No wonder you are such a proficient and awesome writer. You have a style that is unbelievable... I can't get enough of it I have to read over and over and over again. It's so... so... surreal. You've taken fanfiction to a new level, and I think you will continue to increase in talent. I can only hope I can write this well when I'm your age ))

blushes Aw. Thanks. I'm not that good. :P I'm sure you will be an excellent writer when you get to my age. You're an excellent one now. Even if you think you aren't.

((Kudos, OOshii! You never cease to amaze me. I can't get enough of this story... I think I'll go re-read it. I was reading Triple D the other day, too. You take cliche-looking ideas and turn them into unbelievable epics. I could never rival you, for sure You're... breath-taking. Keep going! I'll be watching all the way! (o.o Stalker! E!)))

As will I to you. ;) (I have too use these dumb side smiles cause I know the other ones will get eaten by the quick-edit monster. . cries Poor smilies.)

Moon Kitten, Koneko-chan: ((NOO! There's no more!:starts sobbing:  
Goten: What the seven hells is wrong with you?  
:snaps out of it and covers up the screen. Innocently: Nothing.  
Goten:[raise an eyebrow] Yeah, riight, and I'm the bloody Queen of England!  
:Wide eyed:Really? When did you get a sex change? And does Trunks know?:even wider eyes: Hell, does Gohan know?  
Goten:[sweatdrops] I was being sarcastic.  
Ohh! Gomen, 'Ten-chan.  
Goten:[bigger sweatdrop] And don't think your innocent act fools me Koneko-Chan.[pries hands off the screen and reads.]  
Kuso!  
Goten:[raise his eyebrows, then leaves the computer and starts walking out.]  
:wide eyes: Where are you going?!  
Goten: To tell Gohan.  
You wouldn't!  
Goten:[pauses] You're right.  
:sigh of relief:  
Goten: I'll tell (Evil)Yugi, and then HE'LL tell Gohan.[runs out of the room.]  
:blinks: --))

That certainly was a strange review. :) But no less enjoyable. So is Goten your muse? Ha. Bet he's a handful. :P I got a much easier one.

Gohan: :P

glomps :)

Gohan: :x

Black Sayian: ((Great story!Update soon!))

Alright then. Not much to respond to there. :P Thanks anyway.

Nozomi and Hotaru: ((HELLO! oh wow, u finally updated! hm, such a dramatic chapter! ooh, the feeling of...dramaticness! omg xiea is gonna be queen! i forgot all about that. heheh...but uh, can't wait for more!! this chapter was great! like everything else! i feel like i'm repeating myself over and over in these reviews but uh...oh well! update!))

Ha. I think we all repeat ourselves in reviews. Me especially. These responses aren't so hard when people just write 'Update soon'. . glares But I liked your review. Thank you!

Heather: ((very good i cant wait tell u update so plz soon  
ps.i knew u were going to kill vegeta so sad(your the best vegeta)but he will still be in the story someway right i hope))

All I can tell you is to stay tuned for the sequels. :)

GohanGenius'85: ((Great story, pls update soon.))

That's it? :(

Luna's Meow: ((Vegeta's my favorite character... We're so much alike... He reminds me of my father...))

He reminds me of my father too. But heh he's still just a cartoon character. I didn't kill your dad alright? Please don't be mad at me. :( I don't get mad when people kill Gohan off. Course I do it sometimes too. :P

-------

That's it for the reviews. Kudos to first and last reviews. Lets see if I can get more then 15 this time. So 1st and 15th reviewer get cookies! :) I hope I remember to give them out next chapter…


	29. Ends Of The Earth

1**Deeper Than Soul**

**Disclaimers**I do not own Dbz. If I did, Gohan and all the other fighters would fight forever!

I'm terribly sorry about the long wait. It took me quite awhile to regain my senses. This is the last chapter and I wanna make sure I do it the best of my abilities so you, my readers, will still be interested in the future sequel.

I'm finding the father I get into the story- the more my skills changed. So- eventually, the first chapters will have to be rewritten. Unfortunately a lot of them were just too poor to stand up next to the finale ones. So I may have to work on DTS a bit more before moving on to its sequel.

Another thing that must be mentioned is the passage of time. Where this story ends is not necessarily where the sequel begins. It's come to my attention that two of the sequels were rather pointless continuations that really held only a few key points to the story line. And those points were really not needed at all. So I will have to skip them and go strait to the third planned sequel. To make up for loss time- there will be a rather long prologue explaining exactly how everything turned out. There should be small inserts of actual clips already planned- but other than that it starts again way after this story.

I also cannot do review responses on my fanfic anymore do to some disagreement with the admin. So- instead- the responses shall be posted up on my journal. If you should want to see them.

Once again I apologize for the wait. Without further ado- Chapter 26 of Deeper Than Soul.

-LAST TIME ON DTS-

Xiea knew the fear in Gohan and she lavished it.

"You would have been perfect."

"Please. Leave me alone."

_I'll be with you soon, Vegeta. As soon as I defeat Xiea…_

"Could you survive this for me?"

"**Damn you, boy. Since when did you think I cared at all?"**

_I'm really the only one left?_

"For Krillen."

Gohan collapsed on the beach- smiling and knowing he had nothing left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 26: Ends Of The Earth

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Success always occurs in private, and failure in full view."

-Anon

—

Stooped over, in a groove of pines, the demi sayain sat. There was something in the way he sat that showed injury. Showed an immense sort of pain.

Vegeta made his way carefully over. The boy didn't look up until the elder one was at his side. Gohan jumped slightly at his presence and tried to hide the object cupped in his hands. But he was too careful in hiding it- too gentle... Vegeta's eye caught sight of the crimson liquid that sprayed the floor in Gohan's haste to hide.

Warm hands enveloped Gohan's own gently prying them free of their prize. And in them lay the ruffled and broken body of a dove. It's head lay limp off to one side of Gohan's hands- dripping blood and white feathers everywhere.

_I killed it... I killed it, Vegeta,_** Gohan sobbed in absolute agony. _I killed her._**

**That's okay. Sometimes we have to...**

Gohan's eyes fluttered open. Sand was everywhere- getting in every pore. Slowly he tried to push himself back up. His limbs felt like rubber and acted like such too. He fell again- helpless- in the all-knowing, all-being sand.

There was a hissing sound just before the sand began dancing. It flared about him, white hot, scalding and biting in a whirlwind of pain. Gohan held himself close and let the pain pass.

The winds died- and Gohan looked up. There she was, clad in fabric armor- weighted clothes, mocking him as she hovered overhead, hand outstretched. Gohan's eyes widened, shining a hapless brown, as a glow shown up in her hand again.

She clutched it expertly and spun it around again- hurling it down at her target. Her clothes whipped with her- black as midnight.

With energy Gohan doubted he still possessed, the demi sayain pressed himself off the ground and across the waking waters of the lake. Hovering trepidly over storming waters, Gohan was still felt the stinging sand eating at him. The sand bed he had been in seconds erupted into an inferno of sand and light.

If that had really been the same attack he had endured earlier- Gohan couldn't see how he was still alive. Staring in awe at the light, Gohan did not see as she hurled herself down at him. There was second- her lips close to Gohan's own- where he could have touched her. A light enveloped them both- crushing into Gohan's chest and lungs and hurling him across the waters.

Blood was flowing and falling up and around him. Gohan could see his feet above his head and waited for the blackness to evoke him... but it did not. Only a flicker of chi kept Gohan from sinking into the ocean- holding him once more, above the raging waves.

Xiea's face was indescribable. Rage flared within her chi but the expression and body movement she held was calm and sad. As if she was killing a little white bird.

Gohan found his eyelids threatening to close- drooping ever so slightly. Her lips moved to the beat of his heart, slow and dying beneath the waves. He couldn't hear- couldn't see- could hardly breathe.

She was rushing at him again. Rushing and holding out burning suns- souls, dying within death.

**You can't bring them back.**

_Why can't I? _Gohan muttered in the blood and snow. _Where have they all gone?_

**Far far away. Far far far away away. **

_Shi must have run out of places to put their dead._ Gohan sighed indifferently.

**Don't die. Survive. Survive, Gohan.**

_Why me?_

**Listen and Duck.**

Gohan ducked beneath a blow that most certainly should have claimed his life. Turning his back against the wind, he saw Xiea wind up her punch again.

_I promised I'd go back some day._

"Why don't you die!" Xiea's shriek ricocheted off the raging storm.

Gohan blinked feeling the glass shatter within his eyes. His heart gave a resounding jolt causing the hybrid to cry out in pain. He gripped his chest and ducked another blow, unintentionally. His body was on fire. **On fire.**

His eyes poured tears with the rain. And the tears steamed off him because of his resonating internal fire. He withered like a dying snake, shaking off Xiea's attacks.

The queen of earth drew back watching Gohan's struggle without amusement or fear. Her eyes bore upon him, ripping and tearing off his childish facade.

The monster inside roared and made the child tremble horribly.

_Stay in. Stay in, please._

Gohan's voice fell to one side, allowing his body to filled up, brimming, with the hate and rage of this new being. The bile made his body boil and burn. Fists clenched and unclenched

The monster had broken, bitten, and found its way free.

The brown faded- overpowered once again by a deep purple.

He buckled with pain, clutching his chest and fighting to keep himself inside. Blood ran and fell into tossing waves. **The multitudinous seas incarnadine.**

And Gohan screamed. A bellowing and lonesome shriek- spilling out of him all the hate and bile that ran so deep. It echoed throughout the ruins and turned the heads of those still living. The dead rolled in their sleep.

"Gohan," Krillen gaspedinaptly

There was a lamp in his hand. He watched the boy fall over and over in his mind. The object fell and clanged- Gohan's face inches from a hardwood floor.

**Gohan! What happened!**

_They knew. They knew I was different._

**How different are you, Gohan?**

Dragged down by cumbersome luggage, Krillen made his way to a better view. Blood trailed both their treks.

"Hold on, Gohan. We'll see you save the world," Krillen hissed.

Vegeta hung limply over him, overpowering the human with the smell of dead and blood. But he would make it. They would both see Gohan win... or die trying.

Gohan's scream fell silent against the sandy shores.

Krillen reached the beach. Both undead and vigilant eyes saw Gohan hanging there, eyes flashing a multitude of color.

Pain rippled up Krillen's arm as blood and electricity suffused their forms. His inane cries of the sayian's name filled the heavy air. Those dark eyes covered his breath and silenced his words.

**Gohan. You're hurting me.**

"Nooo! Gohan!" Krillen cried over the charging waves. "You have to let it!"

Gohan's flashing eyes saw the figures on the beach in green, red, and blue. The monster in his heart was screaming and burning.

_I don't want to hurt anyone, Vegeta._

"Let it go!" Krillen shouted, his voice growing hoarse. "Let it win!"

Gohan blinked. It was purple. Vegeta was purple. Tears fell and Gohan- the monster- let them.

Krillen yelped as a chi blast was flung his way- picking up sand around them. Vegeta's corpse hit the earth resoundingly while Krillen fought off the biting sands. Still in purple. Still in a deep purple.

**Deeper than soul.**

Gohan inhaled.

**I will teach you-**

**Deeper than soul.**

Gohan's body went limp and his form receded inside himself. He hung from one point off the base of his neck like a puppet. Xiea ceased in tormenting Krillen- and watched. Krillen let the sands fall around him- and watched. Vegeta's dead antiquarian eyes watched.

The earth groaned as Gohan's hands slowly rose. They spread out across from him as if he were being crucified to the air. The cups of his hands turned upwards to heaven, gathering something from the universe that was just so immense and great- both dead and living eyes couldn't see it.

And then inexplicitly, Gohan's hand rose again... over the top of his head. The earth groaned even louder and trembled beneath him. The water shifted and parted. Through the shower of water, Xiea could see him.

Her eyes widened with the late fear as she watched him shed the facade he had donned for so many years. His hair changed. Its black color glittered and shimmered away revealing a bright white hair underneath. It was unlike the gold hair of a super sayain. This hair moved in the strands- remaining ultimately free in the harsh winds.

It whipped about in his newly created winds. The air that had been heavy with sweat and death lifted and chilled itself over a thousand times.

**Vegeta watched and watched and watched.**

"No! I shall not be defeated by the likes of _you_!" Xiea screamed charging up her best attack. "I own this world!_ I own you, Son Gohan!_"

Her once almighty energy spurred and lifted up next to that on the immeasurable power of the hybrid. The forces fought each other quietly through the air- each one making no move.

**And he shall be made an example of...**

"You were supposed to die first!" Xiea screamed releasing her energy into the spiraling, swirling whirlpool that was Gohan.

Krillen screamed, but Xiea's scream reached ears first. Vegeta continued to watch in his muted silence.

Gohan opened his eyes.

No scarier sight was there, than the calm and serene sea of torment that tossed around in these great and pure eyes of hybrid creation.

Xiea's shout got caught up inside her throat like a frightened animal. She bit her perfect lip and cowered behind her seemingly limitless energy. Gohan could see the end. Or rather... **it** could see the end.

**It** of purple eyes. **It** of the gods.

His hands moved on puppet strings, against a tremendous force of wind. His lips parted to say but one word.

Xiea froze at the word... uttered by a different voice than Gohan's. It was higher and more infant like. As if the voice had just been born to say this word. A word that surged with such suggestion that one felt compleded to answer the demand.

"Die." Gohan said.

The rest was a mass of blurry confusion. Krillen felt the light overtake him- pulling him out of his body and through the air. It hardly hurt. In fact, he only smiled as his body fell beneath him.

Vegeta's face vanished in the storm of light- silencing a long dead legacy of warrior and hero.

And the world, everyone, in sleep or in wake- felt themselves die peacefully in the light. The suggestion imprinted in each their minds was calm and claiming. And every single body fell from the light- until only Gohan and Xiea were left.

Xiea fought, helpless, against the light that tried to call her and pull her away.

_You don't understand. I can't go- I have to stay- I have to kill him. This is my world. He's mine._

The world spun upside down- and Xiea saw his face, so beautiful and covered in a serene light. He seemed hardly phased by her attempted to defy him.

"I will not be defeated." She hissed, earth and heaven disappearing around them.

**Of course.** His eyes seemed to say. **But you will die.**

"I will not!" Xiea shouted fighting to gain her control.

**You will, because I said so.**

And the pain overtook her. Her body was ripped apart in her soul's refusal to let go. Blood and carne covering the airless place, the light disappeared.

And earth with it.

-

"Sir. Come look at this."

The man made his way from his throne and to the window. Seven golden stars took flight from a distant planet as it imploded. This explosion lit up the man's face and awed him to no end.

"The dragon balls," He uttered. "So they've returned."

-

The space grew quiet and dead once more. And upon one fragment of dead earth lay a broken body. A orange four starred ball rolled past his hand and fell soundlessly next to his unmoving body.

And the ball moved again as the chest expanded for another breath of air. So the ball continued it's trek past the hand and back again- in air less space.

But still the boy breathed.

The End

Please R R!

Okay. Before you all come at me with pitchforks and what not- there is a sequel. So look out for the continuation called Forgotten Shades of Red. It will have a long prologue that explains the passage of time.

So until then- I hope you all enjoyed Deeper Than Soul. Thanks for reviewing and enjoying. So finally- it is done! YAY:big grin:


End file.
